Trying to Find the Truth
by RainFalls97
Summary: Ayume is just starting to find out things about herself. She finds out secrets and all she wants to found out all the answers. She meets new people, finds love what will happen?You must find out yourself, read please. P.S i don't own REBORN GuardiansXOC
1. Chapter 1

Trying to Find the Truth

Chapter One: The Beginning

Italy

10:00 p.m.

There she lay fast asleep, not knowing that something very dangerous happened as she slept. Her eyes opened slowly to see the man that always took care of her. He hurried to the side of her bed and quickly picked her up. Then he said, 'Come with me you are in danger." So, without saying anything she followed him down a secret door hidden in her closet. As they left the path in the hidden closet. They got in a car…then as they drove away. Before they got too the front gate they noticed that there house was on fire. Then the man said,' Ayume don't look back."

Ayume answered back, "Yes Mr. Parker."

He sighed then said, 'Ayume that is not my real name. But never mind that. I just have too get you out of here. You have too understand that a lot of people want your family dead. What is happening now is that someone broke in. Too kill you and your parents, I have too take you somewhere safe.'

Ayume answered back with hesitation, ' Wh.. Where are we going?'

He said, 'We are going too Japan. I know someone there we can stay with.'

Ayume asked, 'How long are we staying there?'

He answered, 'Till you are at least 15.'

Ayume question back, 'Why do I have too be 15? And what is your real name?'

He answered her question,' Because when you are 15 you are going too meet someone there who is going too help you. And my name is Mr. Akatsuki.'

Ayume didn't say anything after what he said .She was trying too thinking about what he had said. Then they had arrived at the airport. Ayume had only one bag. She was looking around while Mr. Akatsuki bought the tickets too Japan.' They got in the plane. The trip took about 4 hours.

Ayume finally realized they were no longer in Italy. They had finally arrived in Japan. They had left the plane. The next thing Ayume noticed is she had been in a taxi. She looked at the taxi driver's watch. She noticed that it was 7:00. Then she saw a group of children walking by the taxi. Ayume saw a small orange haired boy. Ayume thought to her,' That boy's hair really stands out." They had arrived at the man's house. While we stayed there no one mentioned his name.

-

11 years later

2:00 am

In Mr. Akatsuki room.

The doctor just informed her that her long time care taker was diagnosed with cancer.

With Mr. Akatsuki on death road. Ayume didn't know what too do without him. She didn't know who too trust. The family doctor said he had about a week to live or maybe not even a week. Ayume didn't know what to do except to take care of him. Until the second night he decided too tell her the truth about her life. And that was the finally night. He asked one of the lady's there too call Ayume.

"Ayume." he said in a fainted voice.

"Yes." she answered back slow and quietly.

"I have to tell you something about your life." Mr. Akatsuki said.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a curious voice.

"You might be shocked but, listen. You are not a… on…only child." he said with hesitation.

"What do you mean my parents said I was?" Ayume said with confusion.

"I know they said that. But, you were too small too remember .You have a brother. His name is Ichijou Shinazawa .He was 14 when he left. He had a fight with your parents. Your father said to him that if he left too not come back. So, he said fine kissed you bye when you were asleep that day. I still knew where he lived. But, I promised him not to tell. So, I didn't tell I gave him pictures of you. You have too find him. He is coming too Japan but, I don't know when. You might meet a guy named Dino-sama he knows a boy named Tsuna-san. Tsuna has orange hair but, that is all I know. Dino -Sama will tell you the rest. You also have too know about the…."he said with his last breath.

"Mr. Akatsuki … Mr. Akatsuki!!!!" she yelled out trying too wake him up.

She said, "Please check if he is alive or you know!!!"

The doctor said," I am so sorry. He is gone he is gone."

Ayume answered back trying too hold the tears," Can you take care of the funeral. I need to go for a walk."

The doctor answered back also trying too not cry, " Don't worry I am the family doctor it is my job too take care of that kind of stuff. But, when do you want it to be?

Ayume said with tears in her eyes," Tomorrow from now I guess. Ohhh …. And thank you so much. I will take the walk at 7:00."

The doctor said," Okay do you need me ask too make you breakfast when you get up?"

Ayume said with tears in her eyes," No I will eat when I get back."

Then she gave the doctor a long hug. She went to sleep.

-

Monday 01/12/09

In the morning

Ayume woke up she still felt sadness in her heart. She looked at the clock it was 6:30. She got ready to leave. She only ate a piece of bread. Then left for her long walk. She wondered the streets not knowing where she was going. Then she noticed that she was in front of Namimori Middle School. She saw an orange haired boy. But, she knew that it was not the first time she saw him. Being shy and what had happened she knew she was in no position to talk to anyone. So, she continued on her walk. When she toke a turn too the right, she saw a group of boys. But, before she could turn around. One boy saw her and yelled and ran toward her. Ayume hesitated she was too scared too move. Then she let out a loud yell. One of the boys slapped her too shut up. Ayume was falling too the ground. Unfortunely before she fell she was in a boy's arms. Two other boys were in front of her.

One of the boys holding bombs said," Raising your hand against a woman. Didn't your mother teach you better? Fine then I will teach you."

The other boy holding a bat said," You are really mean people."

The next thing I noticed I was in a room. When I woke up I saw three people. Ayume said, "Where am I? Who are you guys?"

"A thank you would be nice." said the boy with the bombs.

"Be nice Gokudera. It is not her fault. Hi my name is Takeshi Yamamoto. Nice too meet you. He is Gokudera Hayato. Don't worry he is always like that." He said with a calm voice.

"Shut up baseball nut." Gokudera said with an anger voice.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun." said the boy with orange hair.

"Yes 10th."said Gokudera.

"Hi I am Tsuna Sawada. You are at my house. Yamamoto carried you here. Okay we said our names so what is yours?" Tsuna said with a nice voice.

"My name is Ayume Shinazawa. May I ask but, do you know a guy named Dino-san?"

"Why yes we do." Tsuna said

"Do you mind if I see him?" Ayume asked.

"Well he is not here he went back too ltaly. But if you don't mind me asking. How do you know Dino-san?" Tsuna asked with a curious.

"He is a friend of my bro…brother." Ayume said with hesitation in her tone.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked with concern.

"Yes I just have too find my brother." Ayume said with sadness in her voice again.

"Sorry but, where is he at. Did you two have a fight and he left?" Tsuna asked.

"Why should we bother we saved her now she can leave." Gokudera said with a mean tone.

"Being mean to someone you saved how rude. Excuse my brother he is just like that. Hi, I'm Bianchi, Hayato's older sister." Bianchi said in a nice voice.

Seeing his sister's face Gokudera clutched his stomach as if in pain and fell to the ground, "Uhhhh……." he groaned.

"Mama says lunch is ready." Bianchi said as Reborn jumped on her shoulder. And left the room.

"Who was that baby who jumped on her shoulder?" Ayume asked.

"That was Reborn he is my tutor. But, never mind that. Let's eat first." Tsuna said.

"I can't stay." Ayume said

"Yes you can it will be no problem." Tsuna said.

"Okay I don't want to fight with the people who saved me." Ayume replied.

"I … I will be down 10th." Gokudera said.

"Ohhh… I have to go and say hi too his sister." Ayume said.

As they walked down the stairs. Ayume heard kids' voices. Ayume saw three kids she could not hold back. She ran too the baby with an afro. Then said," What a cute baby. Do you want candy? I have a lollipop." Ayume said hugging the baby.

"Yes." Said the little cute baby.

"What is your name?" Ayume asked.

"His name is Lambo-san" said another kid." Hi I am Fuuta-kun. This is I-pin-chan. Nice to meet you." said the kid.

"HI my name is Ayume Shinazawa. Nice to meet you too Fuuta-kun, I-pin-chan and Lambo-san. Ohhh…. Nice to meet you Bianchi-chan and Reborn-san. "

"Nice too meet you too Ayume. But, please call us only Bianchi and Reborn."

."Okay, hi you must be Tsuna's mom. Thank you for making me stay." Ayume said with a kind tone.

"My name is Nana Sawada. And it is no problem Tsuna brings a lot of friends home." Tsuna's mom said.

Then Gokudera came down. I noticed that Bianchi was wearing sun glasses." Gokudera hurry so we can eat."

"Everyone lunch is cooked. I hope everyone is hungry." Nana said.

We all ate lunch. Then Lambo said," Lambo-san is full."

"I-pin-chan ate all the food." I-pin replied.

-

2 hours later.

"Who wants to go to the park?" Bianchi said.

"We do." everyone said.

As they walked too the park. We meet two girls. They asked Tsuna," Where are you guys going?"

Tsuna replied," We are going too the park."

"Can we come?" they asked.

"Sure you can." Tsuna said.

"That stupid girl is coming." Gokudera said with an angry tone.

"Hayato stop being mean." Bianchi said with a calm voice. As she toke off her sun glasses and faced him.

"Ohhh…"Gokudera groaned as he fell too the ground.

"Hi my name is Kyoko Sasagawa." one of the girls said.

"I am Haru. Nice too meet you." the other girl said.

"Hi I am Ayume Shinazawa. Nice to meet you too." Ayume said

They got to the park. Lambo I-pin and Fuuta had so much fun. They all fell asleep on the bunch. Ayume carried Lambo-san. Tsuna carried I-pin-chan. Yamamoto carried Fuuta-kun. They back to the house. They put Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo too bed.

"I have too go. Thank you for making me stay. Ohh…and thanks for helping me." Ayume said as she was about to leave the house. Ayume walked home but, when she got to the front of the gate.

The house was on fire. She noticed that a car full of people where in front of her. A man in the car said," Ayume run don't follow us. Go somewhere safe don't worry about us we have a few scratches. But, we will be safe. They think you are with us we will lead them out of town. For you too get out. Here is the cemetery where care taker is buried. Take care Ayume. BYE"

"Please be safe and goodbye as well." Ayume said tears in her eyes.

Ayume ran all the way back to Tsuna's house. She made sure she was not followed. She went in circles too make sure she was not followed. But, she was dead wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The new adventure**

**7:00 at night**

**In front of Tsuna's house.**

**Ayume was so scared she didn't know what to do. She wanted help so Ayume went to Tsuna. She knocked on the door. Bianchi-chan had answered the door. Ayume asked," Bianchi is Tsuna home."**

**Bianchi replied," Yes."**

**Ayume asked in a worry tone," Can I speak to him?"**

"**Sure." Bianchi answered**

"**Thank you Bianchi." Ayume said.**

**They went upstairs to Tsuna's room. Ayume knocked softly on the door. Tsuna answered the door then said," Ayume right what is wrong? Is everything okay?"**

"**I need your help. You are the only one who can help please." Ayume said with a scared tone.**

"**Okay come inside." He said with a tired tone. "What is wrong? Why are you not home." he asked.**

"**I can't go home. Please believe me when I say that I am in danger. My parents died from these people. They came tonight they did the same thing they did to my house. Lucky for me that no one died. I have to find my brother before they do. He is all I have left. I don't want to lose him too." Ayume said crying.**

"**Okay you can sleep here tonight." Tsuna said trying to top her from crying.**

**Ayume slept in Bianchi room with Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta. She had a trouble sleeping thinking if the brother was still alive. Morning came Ayume was up after Bianchi, Reborn and Nana. She went down stairs. Ayume saw Bianchi and Nana near the door. She asked where they were going. Bianchi said that she was going to get the news. Nana was going to the store. Then Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta came down the stairs. They asked nana to come. Ayume offered to go get the news. When she got in front of the mailbox. Ayume noticed a hand with blood on it. She walked toward the person's hand. The bloody hand belonged to a girl that looked her age. She saw Gokudera she called his name.**

**He came over to her and said," What do you want? And why are you still here?"**

**Ayume said," Just help me. Tsuna saw this girl and asked me to get her."**

"**Fine if the 10th**** asked." Gokudera said with a mean face.**

**They carried her to the house. They took her to Tsuna's room. Who was already up? He asked who she was. But, we said we didn't know. They put her on the bed.**

**Ayume asked," Gokudera can you bring me the first-aid kit?"**

**Gokudera said with a mean voice, "Why don't you do it."**

**Tsuna asked," Gokudera-kun please this girl needs help."**

"**Okay 10****th****." Gokudera said with a totally different tone in his voice.**

**Ayume put band aids on her while she slept. The girl's cuts were really bad.**

"**How do you know how to do that?" Tsuna asked.**

"**My parents knew some doctor he taught me how. He was nice and a good doctor." Ayume said with a proud tone.**

**Two hours past and the girl still lay on the bed. Thirty minutes later the girl woke up. Ayume walked in the room then said," Hi your up great are you okay you were really bleeding bad. What happen to you?"**

"**Ohhh… Sorry but are you Ayume." the girl asked.**

"**Why yes but have we meet before I don't remember you." Ayume replied.**

"**Not exactly but I know your brother. He said to give you this. He said it was always for you." the girl replied.**

"**What okay but, first things first what is your name. And how do you know Ichijou." Ayume asked.**

"**Okay my name is Kaiya Emiko Takimaru. And Ichijou was just someone who was willing to help me. After that he became my close friend. Then we met Dino-san." the girl said.**

"**Hi my name is…" Ayume said without finishing the sentence.**

"**I know your name. Your name is Ayume Shinazawa." Kaiya said. **

"**Yes how do you know?" Ayume asked.**

"**Well Ichijou always talked about you. He showed me pictures of you. He would always hold them." Kaiya said.**

"**Okay shall we talk later? Let's go eat breakfast. You must be hungry." Ayume asked.**

"**If it is okay." Kaiya said.**

"**Sure it is fine. I asked Nana-san she said it is okay, don't worry about it." Ayume replied with a kind voice. **

"**Okay. Well then are we going down?" Kaiya asked.\**

"**I will be right down. Go ahead and go down." Ayume said holding the object in her hand.**

"**Okay I guess I will meet everyone." Kaiya said.**

"**Sure I will be down." Ayume said.**

**As Kaiya left the room Ayume looked at the object that her brother had gave Kaiya. It was a necklace that her brother wanted to give her. Ayume wanted to cry but if she went down she didn't want everyone too see her crying. But, she knew that her brother still might be alive. She told herself that she would were it everywhere.**

"**Ayume come down and eat breakfast. Before it gets cold." Bianchi said calling from down stairs.**

"**Okay I will be right down Bianchi." Ayume said calling from the room.**

**Then Ayume went down stairs with her brother's necklace. She fell down the stairs not paying attention too were she was going. She got hurt but the next thing she noticed was she was in Yamamoto's arms. (He walked in with Gokudera before she fell all the way down. He ran to catch her.)**

"**Thank you so much Yamamoto. I owe you one again." Ayume said.**

"**It is okay don't worry about it." Yamamoto replied.**

"**Stupid girl watch were you go." Gokudera said with a mean voice.**

"**It is all okay Gokudera." Yamamoto said with a really kind tone.**

"**Never mind it is okay you guys. Let's stop fighting and go and eat." Ayume said.**

"**Hayato come and eat I saved you this." Bianchi said holding a tray full of cookies.**

"**Sis…" Gokudera said falling down holding his stomach.**

"**He is okay let's go and eat. Ayume are you okay?" Bianchi asked.**

" **Yes I just got a scratch. But, it will heal." Ayume said.**

" **Ayume who are you trying to kid. That is a really bad scratch. Come so we can put a bandage on that." Bianchi said. **

"**Fine but, I will do it." Ayume said.**

"**Okay then after you are done. Come and eat breakfast." Bianchi said.**

**As Ayume was putting on a bandage. Kaiya was introducing herself to everyone. She gets along with everyone. But, like Ayume she doesn't get along with Gokudera. When he first met her he said," All great another one is here." **

**We all ate breakfast then Lambo went over to Tsuna and asked," Tsuna can we go to the amusement park?"**

"**I don't know Lambo." Tsuna said.**

"**Ohh…Tsuna I will take him. I am not doing anything today. So I don't mind." Ayume said.**

"**Tsuna you guys should all go." Nana-san said**

"**Okay then it is settled we are going to the amusement park." Tsuna said.**

"**Ohhh…can I go to my injures are not that bad." Kaiya asked.**

"**Sure only if you are feeling okay." Tsuna said.**

"**Thanks." Kaiya said.**

**We rested are stomachs and got ready to leave. Then we said bye and left. We were walking then we met Haru and Kyoko." Ohh.. Why are you guys here?" Tsuna asked.**

"**We though you knew. Reborn-kun said to met you guys here." Haru said.**

"**Never mind lets go." Tsuna said.**

**Then we reached the amusement park. There we met a guy wearing a long coat. That said (Discipline Committee) on it. He turned toward us he walked toward Reborn.**

"**Hibari-san. What are you doing here?" Tsuna shouted with fear in his tone.**

"**Hmm." Hibari said.**

"**Tsuna you idiot does nothing work in that brain of your. Well if it was working you would know that. I invited Hibari I thought it will be more fun." Reborn said.**

"**And I intend to have fun biting you guys to death." Hibari said holding his tonfa.**

"**Wait Hibari if you spend all you time on them. Then you won't get a chance to fight Dino." Reborn said.**

"**Maybe you right I could bite them to death in my sleep. They are a waste of time. I am leaving. Good bye baby." Hibari said walking away. **

"**Reborn why did you do that everyone is scared of Hibari-san." Tsuna said with a frightened voice.**

"**Never mind that Tsuna let's go on some rides. I will watch Lambo." Ayume said hugging Lambo. **

**So they all got tickets for the rides. We all went in groups. Lambo, I-pin , Fuuta and Ayume were group one. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kaiya were group two. And Reborn, Bianchi, Haru and Kyoko were the last group.**

"**Ayume can we ride the fairest wheel one time?" Lambo asked.**

"**Yeah the fairest wheel." I-pin and Fuuta said at once.**

"**Sure we will go ride the fairest wheel." Ayume said with a big smile on her face.**

"**Yay" the three said all happy.**

"**Ayume are you sure you can watch all of them bye yourself?" Tsuna asked.**

"**Yes it is no problem. Well. We are going see you guys later," Ayume said.**

"**So 10****th**** which ride will we ride?" Gokudera asked.**

"**I don't know." Tsuna replied.**

"**Well as for you guys I am not going to be in your group. I am going to go with Ayume. And if you have a problem with that I will beat you up." Kaiya said with a serious tone then she walked away.**

"**Wow she is just like Hibari." Yamamoto said smiling.**

"**How can he smile after what happened." Tsuna said still in shock with what Kaiya said.**

**Kaiya finally caught up with Ayume." Hey." She said**

"**Hi why are you not with the boys." Ayume asked.**

"**Ohh I told them I had to talk to you. And being with them is really boring." Kaiya said.**

"**Yeah sometimes. But ,Yamamoto is really fun so he is not boring." Ayume said.**

" **Yeah I like him. But, like a big brother so please don't take it the wrong way." Kaiya said.**

"**I don't understand." Ayume said.**

"**Ayume I know you like him." Kaiya said.**

"**Okay can we change the subject. What do you need to talk about." Ayume said as her cheeks were red.**

"**Right so the necklace that Ichijou had. Was your to begin with. He said he never had a chance to give it to you." Kaiya said.**

" **Yeah I know." Ayume said.**

"**Ayume there is the fairest wheel!" Lambo said with excitement.**

" **Okay Lambo lets go ride." Ayume said.**

**As Lambo ran in the fairest wheel. Ayume gave the man the tickets. They all got in the kart. Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo and Ayume sat on one side. Kaiya sat on the other.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Who saves who?

The ride had started.

" Well then what about you and that guy Hibari." Ayume aid smiling.

" Yeah what about him." Kaiya said.

" Well he is cute for you." Ayume said.

" No way Ewww."

" Whatever I saw how you were looking at him." Ayume said with a big smile.

" I thought you said to drop this." Kaiya said blushing.

" Yeah I know but I want to talk about it." Ayume said.

" Fine I will talk about you and Yamamoto.' Kaiya said getting back at Ayume .

" That is so not fair." Ayume said.

" It so is fair." Kaiya said.

" Attention ladies and gentlemen the ride is having some problems. This will take so time so please do not panic." a man said calling from the bottom.

"Ohh great and we our on the way top." Kaiya said.

-

" Reborn-san did you hear. The fairest wheel stopped and Ayume and the other are on the way top." Kyoko said.

" I will check if they are okay. I know a person who will listen." Reborn said.

" How Reborn?" Bianchi asked.

" Bianchi can I borrow your phone." Reborn asked.

" Sure you can." Bianchi said handing her phone to Reborn.

" Thank you." Reborn said.

" Your welcome." Bianchi said.

Reborn walked to the side then said," Hello Hibari can you do me a favor."

"Sure baby what is the favor." Hibari said.

" Can you check on some people on the top of the fairest wheel. But, that is only if you are not scared to go that high." Reborn said.

" I will do it I am not scared." Hibari said.

" Thank you Hibari." Reborn said.

" Sure." He said.

-

" Hey 10th did you hear the fairest wheel stopped. And those stupid girls and cow are n the way top." Gokudera said laughing.

" Are they okay some should go and check." Tsuna said with a worried voice.

" I don't think we need to Hibari is ahead of us." Yamamoto said smiling.

-

" So are you going to ask Hibari out.?" Ayume said.

" No why would I." Kaiya said.

" Cause you like him." Ayume said.

" I so do not." Kaiya said.

Then a bird came in the kart. The bird was so cute. Then Lambo being him stood up. " I want the bird. Catch it catch it." He said clapping his hands together and jumping up and down."

Then the kart jerked and Lambo flew to Kaiya lap. Lambo was so scared that he would not let go of her." Is the birdie okay catch it for me." he said.

" The bird. Okay." Kaiya said.

So Kaiya stretch out her hand to catch the bird. Then the bird flew to her finger." Here Lambo." Kaiya said.

" Yay.." Lambo said. Then the bird pecked Lambo in the head.

" Lambo-san scared I don't want the bird." Lambo said crying.

" Are you okay Lambo." Ayume asked

" YES." Lambo said.

" Hibari. Hibari." The bird said.

" Wow the bird talks. I still want it." Lambo said.

" Wait it said Hibari. So that means it is.. Ohh my goss." Ayume said.

" Ohh my god this is Hibari's bird." Kaiya said as she made it fly off her finger.

Then a person came in threw the window. They both knew it as Hibari.

" You know I should turn the other way give two some time to get to know each other." Ayume said turning Fuuta and I-pin head.

" Why nothing is going to happen." Kaiya said.

" You never know come Lambo and I will give you all a lollipop ." Ayume said holding three lollipops.

" Okay." Lambo said jumping to Ayume.

" Ayume I bet your mad because Yamamoto didn't save you." Kaiya said.

" No I am very happy you just pay attention to your love of your life right there." Ayume said.

" Like I would ever like someone like that." Hibari said.

"Yeah same here." Kaiya said standing up in front Hibari.

Then the kart had jerked again. And Kaiya fell on Hibari she. Hit her head on the chair and knocked out.

" Are you okay." Ayume said blushing.

" No she hit her head. Ether way I am going.

" Wait you can't leave . I am not to strong you have to carry her." Ayume aid.

" Why would I do that." he said.

" Ohh so you are scared to let everyone see you carry a girl." Ayume said.

" You sure got a mouth." He said pulling out his tonfa .

" Yeah I know I do so will you put those things away. And just help me." Ayume said

" Hmm." Hibari said.

" We were talking so much we are all ready at the bottom." Ayume said.

Then the door opened, " Come you three Hibari will get Kaiya ."

" Okay." the three said.

" After this I want to bite you to death ." Hibari said.

" Fine you may or may not beat me." Ayume said.

They found a bunch to put her on. Then everyone came running. They all asked what happened. So they just said that she hit her head. While they were all taking care of Kaiya. Ayume went to get some food. Then Kaiya woke up she saw everyone around her.

" Are you okay ?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes thanks for asking." Kaiya said.

" Hi I am back." Ayume said with a lot of food.

" Okay so I guess we should go home." Tsuna said.

" Yeah." everyone said.

As they were walking home so they stopped by Haru's house. Then to Kyoko's house. They didn't Drop off Yamamoto and Gokudera because they wanted to stay. But, they finally reached Tsuna's house.

" Why are you guys not leaving." Gokudera said.

" They are staying with me in my guest room." Tsuna said.

They finally noticed a black car with people in it. Lambo ran home so she ran after him. When they went inside a man ran to Ayume and hugged her.

" Ayume I am so glad you are okay." The man said.

" Umm.. Who are you?" she asked.

" You don't know me but I remember you. My name is Dino.." He said

" Dino!" She said hugging him back.

"Ohh.. So you do know me." Dino said.

" Dino where is Ichijou ? Is he okay?" Ayume said.

"Well I don't know were he is. I thought he would have came to you." Dino said.

" Okay." Ayume said.

" Ohh.. Yeah I forgot Dino is coming today." Tsuna said from outside the house.

They went inside to look for Ayume to tell her the news. Tsuna went in her room to find out that they already met.

" Hey Tsuna." Dino said.

" Dino was talking about the adventures they had together. They were so crazy." Ayume said.

" Hey Kaiya long time no see." he said.

" Oh my god Dino." Kaiya said has she ran to hug him.

" Tsuna can I ask you something." Ayume asked.

" Sure." He replied.

They walked out of the room.

" I was wondering if I could go to the cemetery the day after tomorrow ." Ayume said.

" Sure but who are you going to see?" he asked.

" Some one who toke care of me." Ayume said.

" Sure." Tsuna said.

" Thank you." she said.

"Tsuna mama said dinner is ready. So come and eat." Bianchi said.

"Okay Dino-san do you want to stay and eat." Tsuna asked

" No I have to go I will be back tomorrow." He said.

" Man Dino you are not going to stay." Ayume said.

" I can't I have to go get your birthday present. Ohh.. Man I told you." Dino said.

" Dino!" Ayume said.

" Your birthday is tomorrow." Tsuna said.

" Yeah I just don't want to let everyone know." Ayume said.

" Why not?" Tsuna asked.

"Well I don't want a lot of attention." She said.

" But it is your birthday." Tsuna said.

"Come and eat." Bianchi said.

" Okay lets go eat." Ayume said.

So everyone was at the table. Ayume and Kaiya where the last two to sit down. But, there were only two seat next to Yamamoto and Bianchi. So Kaiya ran to the seat next to Bianchi . So Ayume had no choice but to sit next to Yamamoto. They all ate dinner then went to sleep.

"Well we are going thanks for dinner." Yamamoto said.

" Baseball nut like I would ever follow you home." Gokudera said.

" Wait guys tomorrow is Ayume birthday." Kaiya said.

" It is her birthday wow what should I get her." Yamamoto said.

" Why should I care." Gokudera said in a mean tone.

"Gokudera it is her birthday please try to get her something and be nice." Tsuna said.

" Fine ." Gokudera said.

" Okay so be here at 6:00. We have to get ready." Kaiya said.

" Sure I will be here." Yamamoto said.

" Whatever." Gokudera said.

" Goodbye guys." Kaiya and Tsuna said.

Kaiya woke up before Ayume. They all got ready while Ayume was still asleep Nana and the three little one were making the party food. While Tsuna and Reborn got the decorations. Then Yamamoto came in with Gokudera .

" You two are late where were you guys?" Nana said.

" Sorry we had to get presents." Yamamoto and Gokudera said.

" Fine come help us fix the table." Nana said.

" Yes." they replied.

So everyone got back and Ayume was ready to wake up. So, there was a strange thing that happened to her. When she woke up she was in a beautiful outfit. Ayume was wondering what was up. So, Ayume went outside she also noticed that everyone was awake. Then when she walked in the kitchen

" Is anyone in here?" Ayume asked.

" Surprise . Happy Birthday ." They all yelled.

" Oh my god thank you. You guys are so nice." She said with a really happy voice.

" Ayume here Lambo-san made you a birthday card." Lambo said holding giving the card to her.

" Thank you Lambo." Ayume said.

The card said:

( Happy Birthday . Lambo did it all by himself . I love you Ayume-chan. Lambo-san want a birthday too.)

" Do you like it?" Lambo said.

" I love it Lambo thank you." She said hugging him and giving him a lollipop.

" Lambo-san did good job." Lambo said with the lollipop in his mouth.

"Why are you not mad?" Tsuna asked.

" Well knowing you guys I knew you would tell." Ayume said.

"So, you knew we were going to do this." he asked.

" Yup." she said.

" Wow you are smart." He said.

Then the door opened.

"Hi I am here." Dino said coming in with some guys.

" Dino who are they." Ayume whispered in his ear.

" This is my subordinate Romario." Dino said pointing to the man with the glasses.

" Happy Birthday Mrs. Ayume-chan." Romario said.

" Uhh.. You know you don't need to say Mrs and chan. Just Ayume please." She said.

" Okay ohh here. Your birthday present ." Romario said giving her two free ticket to the movie.

"Thank you so is this from you or Dino ?" she asked.

" No from us." He said.

" Who is us?" She asked again.

" Dino's other subordinate and me." Romario said pointing at the car outside with a lot of men in it.

" Okay I think I get it." Ayume said.

" So what about we eat and play later." Nana said.

" Sure." Everyone said.

"We will open presents later." Nana replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : A really funny Birthday.

9:00 am

1/24/09

-

" Okay Ayume you start." Nana-san said.

" No it is okay you can start." She said.

" Okay." Nana said.

So they opened the table and started to eat. Lambo had a lot of food on his plate.

" Lambo you can take a lot." I-pin said.

" Haha Lambo-san eat it all." He said already putting a dumpling in his mouth.

" Wow thank you Nana-san your food is great." Ayume said.

" It was no problem the three little ones wanted to help so they did most of the preparing." She said.

" Well ether way thanks ." Ayume said.

" Ayume come with me." Kaiya said pulling her away.

"What!?"

" Why did you do that?"

" Do what !?"

" You invited Hibari."

"No why where is he?"

" In the corner"

"Wow I really didn't see him."

"Did you invite him?"

"No I think Reborn did."

"Yeah he won't listen to anyone but him."

"Sorry I thought you did."

"It is okay."

"I am going to tell him to eat."

" Fine just don't say my name."

"Hmm." Ayume said walking toward to Hibari.

"Hey come and eat."

"I am not hungry."

" Here Hibari I made that idiot Tsuna make you a plate."

" Thank you infant."

"Wow you really do only listen to Reborn."

"Hmm." He said eating a dumpling.

Then he walked out to the porch.

They all ate inside.

" Hey Kaiya go give Hibari a drink."

" Why me ?"

" Fine it is my birthday and you won't do that."

" Fine."

So Kaiya went to get a soda out of cooler. She walked out outside. The door was see through. And then the soda spilled all over them. ( Because the bottom of the can suddenly came off.)

" Sorry."

"I am going."

" Wait Hibari Dino is here. So I brought you extra clothes. I knew something like this would happened."

" Thank you infant."

" Well I have clothes. So I am going to change."

"Where is Yamamoto and Fuuta?" Dino asked.

" They went to the restroom." Tsuna said.

" What happened."

"You do not want to know." Kaiya said walking upstairs.

" Okay you go change."

" Where is the bathroom." Hibari said talking to Dino with a really rude voice.

" Upstairs in Tsuna's room."

" Why my room."

" Because Yamamoto is down here. And Fuuta is upstairs."

" Ohh."

Then she came down," I forgot my clothes."

So Hibari went upstairs to change. Then Kaiya went upstairs with clothes. Everyone knew that the two bathrooms were full. But, Kaiya didn't know that Hibari was in Tsuna's bathroom. So she walked in on Hibari . She dropped her clothes.

" Oh my god I am sorry."

She slipped on her clothes Kaiya thought She would hit the floor. But, she didn't Hibari had caught her. The thing that freaked her out is that she was touching his stomach that had no shirt.

"Ahh!!!"

" What a thanks would be nice."

" O..okay put on a shirt."

" Hmm.."

She walked down stairs.

" Okay who was the smart ass that told Hibari to go in to Tsuna's room." She said with an angry tone.

They didn't want to get in trouble so they all pointed to Dino.

" Well I didn't know."

Then she punched Dino. After that she just kept punching him.

" Tsuna do something." Ayume said.

" Why me do you see how hard she is punching. I am really scared of her now."

" My turn"

" Kyoya wait she is hitting me hard ."

" It was you I thought it was that idiot." Hibari said pointing to Tsuna.

" Well you will do. I'll bite you to death."

" I thought I told you to put on a shirt."

" I don't need to listen to you."

" Wow what are we playing." Lambo said.

" Lambo-san wants to play to."

Then Lambo tripped and a big gun came out of his hair . And there was pink smoke everywhere. Then totally different people appeared . " Wait who are you guys and where did you come from?" Ayume asked.

" Ohh sorry you don't know. These are them in 10 years.."

" How."

" Yeah Lambo may be sweet but he is a dangerous thing. But, it only last for 5 minutes."

" So this 10 years ago."

" Yeah"

" Who did this." Hibari said picking up his tonfa.

" Wow even then he know how to use that."

Then she picked him up him.

" Wow you are so adorable as a 5 year old." Ayume said trying to annoy him.

" I'll bite you to death."

" How cute."

" Put me down women."

" Fine."

" Now I'll bite you to death."

" Ohh no run but slow." Ayume said taunting the baby Hibari.

Then they turned back. Dino tried to get away but, Hibari noticed him.

" What are you doing."

" Oh Kyoya I got in trouble all ready."

" I'll bite you to death."

" If you step on me I'll kick you." Kaiya said to Hibari.

" Fine." He said.

" Oww.. What the hell." He shouted.

" I told you I kick you."

" That was only if I stepped on you." He said.

" Yeah I know but I just wanted to hit you."

" What happened." Yamamoto asked.

" We do not really know." Ayume said.

" Ohh."

" Okay how about we do something else" She said.

" Ayume it is time to open your presents." Bianchi said calling from the living room.

" Okay be right there."

" Me first." Dino said.

Dino went outside and came back inside with a really big card.

" Wow that is a big card Dino-san." Tsuna said.

" Here open it."

" Okay."

Then she opened it the card said.

( Happy Birthday Ayume I am sure Ichijou would be proud. I know I am.)

( Look in the box at the bottom. )

So she opened the box and inside was a charm bracelet that said ( We all love you Ayume )

" Thank you Dino." She said hugging him.

" Don't worry."

" Okay me next ." Kaiya said holding a box.

"What is it?"

" Well open it and find out."

When she opened it to find a small cute music box.

" Wow it so nice. Thank you"

" Your welcome."

" Your turn Tsuna."

" Ohh.. Here." he said giving a small box.

Ayume opened the box to find out that it was a bracelet.

" Thank you."

" Your welcome."

" Hello." Kyoko and Haru said walking in the door.

" Hi."

"We heard it was your birthday. Here is you gift." They said giving her balloons and a new clothes.

" Thank you."

" Sorry that it all we could get."

" Me next" Yamamoto said.

" What is it."

She opened the bag and he got her a phone.

" Wow thank you Yamamoto."

" Why you kiss up." Gokudera said

" What." he said.

" Okay what did you get her Gokudera." Kaiya said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What is that?**

**1:00 pm**

**Giving Ayume her gifts.**

"**Oh. Here" he said giving her a little box.**

"**Thanks." she said opening the box to find out it was an anklet.**

"**What about you Hibari." Yamamoto said smiling.**

"**I am here am I not?" He replied.**

"**Yeah a jerk likes him that is all he would give." Kaiya said.**

"**Ohh… Ayume what school are you going to." Reborn asked**

" **I don't know. I was just going to find out if my brother is here. If not then I was going to go back to Italy" Ayume said.**

"**Why not go to Namimori Middle." he said.**

"**I don't know"**

"**Or maybe both of you."**

" **What." Kaiya said.**

" **Yeah.. Hibari can do so."**

"**Do what."**

" **You don't even need to see the principle. Hibari will tell him."**

" **Should I." Ayume said to Kaiya.**

" **Maybe we should Ichijou would want you to go to school." Kaiya said.**

" **Okay we are in." Ayume said.**

" **Is that okay Hibari?" Reborn asked.**

" **Sure infant I will go to the principle now. Bye infant." Hibari said walking outside.**

" **Okay school starts next week." Reborn said.**

"**Ayume-chan can me Lambo and I-pin-chan give your present?" Fuuta asked.**

" **Yes you guys can." Ayume said.**

**So there gift to her was a birthday song. They all sang the song.**

" **That was nice thank you guys. You guys did amazing." Ayume said.**

**Ding dong the door bell went. Ayume was the closest one to the door so she went to get it. No one was at the door. All the person left was a big box. She saw her name on the box. The other name was something she knows.**

" **Who was there Ayume-chan?" Tsuna asked.**

" **Ohh.. No one." She said.**

" **What is that."**

" **Something for me."**

" **What is it"**

" **Thanks for the party." Ayume said going in her room with the box.**

" **What is wrong with her." Gokudera said.**

" **Shut up Gokudera." Kaiya said walking to the room.**

" **Hmm. I hate that girl." he said.**

"**Ayume open the door."**

" **Why?" **

"**What is in the box."**

" **Come in and see."**

" **Who is it from?"**

" **From Ichijou ."**

" **What."**

" **I know."**

" **Well what is inside."**

" **Photos."**

" **Photos of what."**

" **You, Dino, Me and Him."**

" **Really."**

" **Yeah I finally get to see him." Ayume said looking at a picture of a boy with black hair and red eyes.**

" **At least you got to see him."**

" **Yeah me too."**

"**Are you guys okay?" Dino asked.**

" **Yeah Dino come and see this." Ayume said.**

" **What."**

" **Look."**

**He saw pictures of him and Ichijou.**

" **Ayume what are you looking for?" Kaiya asked.**

" **A phone number or address." Ayume replied.**

" **Is there?" Dino asked.**

" **No" she said with a sad voice.**

" **It is okay." Kaiya said.**

" **Yeah." Ayume said.**

" **Girls come out here." Bianchi said.**

" **Okay." They said.**

" **Dino can you put this stuff away?" Ayume asked.**

" **Sure." he said.**

**So while they went outside Dino was putting the stuff away. **

" **Yeah ."**

"**Mama heard that you guys are going to school so we have to go and shop."**

" **Okay. Who is going?"**

" **All the girls Reborn and the three little ones."**

" **Okay."**

" **Hey why can't us boys go?" Gokudera said.**

" **Hayato if I see you there you boys will pay the conscience." Bianchi said.**

" **Yes." He said.**

" **Well we are going." Ayume said.**

" **Oh okay what about we go somewhere." Tsuna said.**

" **Wait." Nana said .**

" **Yes."**

" **You guys can help clean."**

" **But, we were going somewhere."**

" **Oh okay so I guess I will clean this all by myself."**

" **Okay we will help clean."**

" **Great two can clean the living room and the other two can clean the kitchen."**

" **Yes." They all said.**

**So they went in the kitchen. The kitchen was really dirty. The living room was not as dirty.**

**Then Yamamoto and Dino yelled," Shot gun the living room." **

" **Wait."**

" **Ah we called it."**

" **Fine." **

**-**

" **So where are we going." Ayume said.**

" **Well we are going t get you two school uniforms and supplies. Then shopping for you guys."**

" **Wait only clothes and supplies."**

" **Well we will see."**

**So they got to the mall. They tried on uniforms. Then the got school books, pencils, pens, paper, bags, ect. **

" **Okay we are done." Ayume said.**

" **No we have to get shoes." Bianchi said.**

" **Yeah."**

**While they were walking to the shoe store. They didn't know that the boys were there watching them. But, Bianchi is not stupid.**

" **I knew they would not listen."**

" **Who?" Ayume said.**

" **Girls the boys are here."**

" **Where and how do you know?"**

" **Because I hear Hayato all the way from here. They are behind the trash can."**

" **Wow."**

" **Boys there is no use hiding I know you're here."**

" **Oh we are caught." Yamamoto said.**

" **You baseball nut it is all because of you." Gokudera said.**

" **Sorry it is just that it stinks here. I could not help it." Yamamoto said.**

" **Yeah man why did you pick here." Dino said.**

" **Well I told you guys not to come. So you boys have to carry our bags."**

" **Oh it is not a lot." Tsuna said.**

" **Not yet." Bianchi said.**

**So all the boys carried the bags. They past the candy shop. And Lambo said," Ayume-chan can we get candy?"**

" **Sure Lambo. Do you two want candy two?" She asked.**

" **Only if we can?" Fuuta said.**

" **Sure."**

" **Yay they all yelled."**

**So Ayume went to the candy shop with 50 yen. That was enough for three bags each. But there was a hole in Lambo's bag. He saw that there was candy missing. Lambo didn't tell anyone where he was going. He followed the candy trail. When they reached the hoe store Ayume noticed that Lambo was not there.**

" **Where is Lambo?"**

" **I don't know."**

" **Oh my god."**

" **Where did he go?" Kaiya asked.**

"**LAMBO****!!" ****Ayume yelled.**

" **I will go look for him." She said.**

" **I will go with you." Yamamoto said.**

" **Okay."**

" **Oh la la." Kaiya said.**

" **Tease me later. We have to find Lambo."**

" **Fine I will have fun later." Kaiya said.**

**So Yamamoto gave the bags to Gokudera and Dino.**

" **You know we should all go look." Bianchi said.**

" **Fine me and Yamamoto will go this way."**

" **Okay." Kaiya said.**

**They all ran different ways. But, Gokudera, Dino and the two little ones stayed in front of the store.**

**Yamamoto and Ayume went to check the clothes store.**

" **Where could he be?" Ayume said.**

" **I don't know. Are you okay." Yamamoto asked.**

" **Yeah I am jut tried." Ayume said trying to catch her breath.**

" **Do you want me to carry you?" Yamamoto asked.**

" **No wait look." Ayume said pointing at a peace of candy.**

" **What."**

**She walked over to the candy. She saw a candy trail and grabbed his hand and ran to the candy shop. To see a small cute boy with bags of candy and crying.**

" **Lambo." **

" **Ayume-chan."**

"**Are you okay?"**

" **Why did you leave me. Lambo-san was scared."**

" **I won't leave you again."**

" **Lambo-san is sleepy."**

" **Come what me to carry you."**

" **Yes."**

**So they all met at the shoe store and Lambo was asleep. **

" **Okay now we can get shoes." Bianchi said.**

" **Fine but can I have 30 yen?" Ayume asked.**

" **Sure."**

**Ayume used the money to get the three shoes. Then they went to a clothes store to get them clothes. They had a lot of bags and everyone was holding bags. Except Bianchi, Reborn, Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo and Ayume. Then they all went home.**

**- But it was a busy week.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6 The first day of school

One week later

1/30/09

In the morning

" Wake up Tsuna. School starts at 8:00" Mama said.

But, Tsuna was already up. Kaiya and Ayume were already to go. Then they were ready to go. They left and they met up with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Haru.

" Haru you don't go to Namimori." Ayume said.

" No." she said.

" Oh."

" Well bye." Haru said going to her school.

" Bye see you later."

They got to the school. There schedule was easy because they were all in the same class. Class started and the teacher introduce the four new students." Hello class I know some of you guys have been here already. But, these are our new students here in Namimori. So lets be nice to them and help them." The teacher said.

" These two students are Ayume Shinazawa and Kaiya Takimaru. " the teacher said pointing to a girl with long black hair, light blue eyes. And the girl with long ice blue hair and lavender eyes.

" Okay these other two are Meori Hanajima and Kaname Tanashiro." Talking to the girl with long curly blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Also to the boy with Black hair and red eyes.

" Hello!" They all said.

" Hi." The four said.

" Okay so please sit anywhere." the teacher said.

They sat like this : Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ayume and Kaiya. In the back of Kaiya was Kaname who was next to Meori. They did there lesson in English. After that they all went to Science. Then they had lunch and after lunch they had home eco. Tsuna picked a table for them to sit on. It was Ayume, Yamamoto, Kaiya, Tsuna and Gokudera on the table. Ayume noticed that Meori and Kaname had not found a table.

" Tsuna is it okay if they sit with us." Ayume asked.

" Sure I don't own this table." he said.

" Okay."

So she walked over to them and said, " Hi do you two want to sit with us?"

" Only if it will be okay." Meori said.

" Whatever where ever she goes I go." Kaname said.

" Okay lets go."

" Thanks."

" Oh hi I am Ayume Shinazawa."

" Hi I am Meori Hanajima. This is my very close friend Kaname Tanashiro."

" How close are you guys."

" Well we tried dating but it did not go so good. We are child hood friends our parents died when I was four and he was five. But, now we are like brother and sister. He takes care of me."

" Oh how nice."

" Yeah."

" By the way if any one picks on you tell me and I will look for him."

" Kaname."

"Wow."

" Yeah he is also very protective."

" You got that right. So you better tell me Meori."

They soon got to the table. And from there on they be came very good friends.

( And who is to know that there was so love at that table.)

Then they had to go to home eco.

" Come on guys we will be late." Ayume said.

" Okay." they all said.

They had were in pairs. It was Meori and Gokudera. Tsuna and Kyoko. Yamamoto and Ayume. Kaiya and Kaname. Tsuna got in trouble by the teacher. Because he burned the rice. Kaname was a really good cook because he takes care of Meori. Yamamoto of coarse knows how to cook. So him and Ayume got an A plus. Kaname and Kaiya got an A too. Tsuna got a B plus. Gokudera and Meori got an A minus.

" Hello students here at Namimori. The First Dance is coming up. You know what that means find a partner and enjoy. But, you guys have time the dance does not start until six weeks. And don't worry the dance is free." A man from the office said as class ended/

" Wow there is already a dance." Ayume said.

" Hey." A guys said talking to Kaiya.

" Hello."

" Can I talk to you."

" I guess."

" Good luck." Kyoko said.

" Do not say yes if he asks you to the dance I heard he is the player in the school with a bunch of boys." Ayume said in a worried tone.

" Don't worry."

" Any way my name is Akito Akiyoshi ."

" Hi."

" Well any way I was wondering if.." He stop talking to see that she was being pulled away by a guy.

" What the hell."

" What are you going to do he is a complete jerk. He won't like you like.." He said.

" What do you really think I would like him or even go with him."

" Hmm." He said walking home.

" You where saying."

" Oh right I was wondering if you want to go with me to the dance?"

" I am flattered that you like me but I don't like you. You are a person that only dates a girl because they are pretty. Then you dump them. So sorry but no." She said walking away.

" Oh my god Akito got stood up." A girl said laughing at him.

" Why did I even like you ." Another girl said laughing.

" Good job." Ayume said slapping her hand.

" Okay lets go."

They had a few more classes. Then school was over.

" Hey where are you going." Kaiya said.

" Oh I have to do some thing I will be home."

" Do you want some one to stay with you?" Kaiya asked.

" No I will be fine." She said.

" Okay see you home."

" Okay."

Ayume had to practice her fighting skills. She wanted to go to the gym but she had ended up in the boxing club's gym.

" Well I guess I will practice boxing." she said to herself.

While she was boxing she didn't noticed that some one came in. She could not hear them because she was listening to music.

" Wow that girl can really hit hard." The person thought to himself. " Wow she is EXTREME!"

Ayume hearing the person toke off the ear plugs. She turned around to see a white haired boy.

" Oh sorry I had to do something in here."

" It is okay."

" I will be leaving."

" Sure but can I ask you something."

" I guess."

" CAN YOU JOIN OUR BOXING CLUB. YOUR PUNCHES ARE EXTERME." the boy asked yelling to her.

" Oww." Ayume said holding her ears.

" Sorry but will you."

" I don't know."

" Come on it will be fun."

" Sorry but I have to go bye."

" Wait."

" Okay you are freaking me out."

Ayume walked all the way home with the guy following. When she got to Tsuna house she ran inside shutting the door.

" Oh welcome home." Bianchi said.

" Oh hi Bianchi."

Then she ran to her room.

" Hey isn't this Sawada house. Well I might as well find out what is going out." He thought to himself.

He walked inside and yelled, " To the Extreme."

"Oww." They all said.

" Looks like Ryohei is here." Yamamoto said laughing.

Ayume came out and saw the guy inside.

" Okay I told you I do not want to join."

" Okay fine but let me at least introduce myself."

" Fine."

" Hi I am Ryohei Sasagawa."

" Hey I know that last name."

" Huh.?"

" Yeah are you Kyoko's relative?"

" No I am her big brother."

" Huh But you guys don't look anything alike. No offence."

" None taken."

" It is just I don't feel like joining clubs yet."

" I don't mind."

Then Ayume just noticed that Kaname and Meori were there. Then Kyoko and Haru came in.

" Onii-chan why are you here."

" Oh hi Kyoko and Haru."

" Hi."

Then they noticed two other people in the room.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. This is Meori Hanajima. And Kaname Tanashiro. They are also new transfer students. " Ayume said to Haru.

" Hello I am Haru."

" Hi."

" So are you to friends."

" Not really. Our parents died when we were little so now we take care of each other. Kaname is like my big brother. He also helps me clean our house. So he is really helpful." Meori explained.

" Oh I get."

" So any way do you go to Namimori Haru." Kaname asked.

" No."

" Oh I thought."

"Okay who wants to eat dinner." Ayume asked.

" I don't think I can stay." Haru said.

" Why?"

" Because my mom said she wanted to talk to me so. Bye." Haru said walking out the door.

" Yeah we got to head home. We will see you tomorrow at school." Meori said.

" Okay bye"

" Bye." The two said.

As they were leaving Reborn saw that it was going to rain. "Tsuna go give them an umbrella. It is going to rain."

" Sure."

Tsuna walked outside and was lucky that they don't walk fast.

" Hey."

" Hi."

" Here." Tsuna said giving them the umbrella.

" Thank you."

" No problem."

" Bye."

" Bye."

Then they continued to walk home. Meori saw that Haru was under a tree trying not to get soaking wet.

" Kaname we should go help her get home. We are going the same way." She said.

" Sure."

They toke the turn and started walking toward her.

" Hey you want us to drop you home?"

" Uh only if you want."

"It is no it is fine right Kaname."

" Yeah."

" Okay."

So Haru went under the umbrella. And Kaname toke her bag and was now holding three bags.

" Oh it is okay I can hold it."

" No I will do it. I am use to carrying Meori's bag."

" Okay."

Then they walked all the way to Haru's house.

" Thanks so bye." She said walking to the door.

" Bye."

Then she walked inside as they walked away.

" Mom I am home."

" Oh Haru your finally back."

" Mom what is going on. Why are there boxes every where."

" Well that is what I need to talk about. Come in the living room."

So she went in the living room. And sat down on the chair.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The new girl at school and on the block.

" So what is it."

" Well I got a job."

" Really good."

" Yeah but it is in New York."

" What New York."

" Yeah so we are moving there."

" But I don't what to move."

" Well you can't stay here. Alone for 12 months."

" Why not don't we have an auntie that stays here."

" Yeah but only near Namimori."

" That is fine I will transfer."

" I don't know Haru."

" Please mom I will talk to auntie Karin. And if she says yes can I stay I have made a lot of friends."

" Okay if that is what you want."

" I do."

" Okay so we have to go there tonight I leave tomorrow."

So they got in the car and drove all the way to there auntie's house. Haru got down to go asked. She knocked at the door.

" Hello." Haru said.

" Coming."

Her auntie answered the door.

" Oh Haru sweetie why are you here?"

" Never mind that, but will it be okay if I stay here for 12 months."

" What."

" You see mom got a job. But it is New York…." Haru said but could not finish her sentence.

"And you don't want to leave."

" Yeah I made friends."

" Of coarse you can stay I was just like you. Only if your mom says yes."

" Thank you but what do you mean by just like you?"

" When I was your age our dad use to move a lot. But I asked if I could stay with our uncle. Just like you are asking me now."

"So it is a yes."

" Yeah."

"Thank you Auntie Karin." Haru said hugging her.

She ran to the car.

" She said yes."

" Okay so lets go home and get packed."

So they got home Haru ran upstairs with a bunch of boxes. As soon as she got upstairs she put the small items in one box and the valuable in another. Her mom called the moving truck and told the driver to go to the sister's address. So while the mom went to New York Haru stayed in Japan. But, before the mom left she said she also had to keep her grades up or she had no choice but to go with her.

In the morning

7:30am

" Tsuna hurry or you'll be late for school."

" Okay."

So Tsuna got ready ate breakfast and left for school. When they got there they noticed that there was a new girl. How will everyone was staring at her.

" Who is that?" Tsuna asked.

" Wait have we seen her." Ayume said.

" Yeah," Kaiya.

Then the girl turned.

" Oh it is Haru."

"Hey guys."

"Hey why are you here."

" Well it is a long story but my mom went to New York and made me stay here."

" Okay I think I get it."

" Wait something is missing." Tsuna said.

" Uh." Kaiya said looking around.

" Wait where is Yamamoto and the others?" Ayume said.

" Yeah they are late we usually meet them near the school."

RING RING the school bell rang.

" Oh there is the bell." Kaiya said.

" Wait can you guys help me find room G-6?" Haru asked.

" Oh that is our class." Tsuna said.

So they went to class.

" Hey where is the guys." Tsuna asked.

"I don't know."

Then the door slammed open the door.

" Sorry Sensei."

" Where have you guys been."

" We were had to do something."

" Whatever go take a seat."

Then class ended. " What happened."

" Well on the way here some guys wanted to beat use up. Then a group of boys were ganging up on a little girl."

" What who sent those guys after you."

" Well we don't know."

"Come on we will be late."

They went to their other classes. Then lunch after lunch some guy went up to Ayume.

" Hey Ayume." The guy said.

" Hi."

"Yeah can I talk to you."

" Sure."

" Be careful what you say."

"Hmm."

" Yeah."

" Well I was wondering if you would what to go to the dance with me?"

" Umm sorry but who are you again."

" Oh I am Asitoshi Namazaki. We go to the same class for science."

" Oh I know you."

" Yeah so do you."

" Um."

Then she noticed that Yamamoto was looking at her.

" Sorry but no. I heard that you are a jerk. That cares for no but himself.." Ayume said.

" Oh okay."

" Sorry."

" Well what happened?" Kaiya said.

"I am still free."

" Yeah you go."

" Ha."

" But who are you going with?"

" I don't know."

4 weeks later

" The dance is next week."

" Does any of you guys have a date?" Ayume asked.

" No." they all said.

" Well we don't need to go and if we do we don't need dates."

" Yeah that I true."

Then the class bell rang.

" We should go."

" Yeah."

Then after class ," Oh my god I have a date." Kyoko said.

" Really who."

" Okay I know but, Tsuna asked me. He was hesitating but I knew what he meant."

" Congregations."

" Hey Meori can I talk to you?" Gokudera asked.

" Sure."

" Okay I know we don't get alone very well."

" What are you talking about we get alone very well. We don't fight you are very nice too me."

" Well any way you wanna go to the dance with me?"

" Sure."

"Really."

"Yes."

" Great thanks bye."

"Bye."

"Well what happened."

" I am going with Gokudera."

" Yay."

" I have to go tell Kaname."

" Okay bye."

"Bye."

Then she ran to find a Kaname.

" Well go ask Yamamoto." Kaiya said.

" Shut up."

" Haha."

" Yeah go ask Hibari."

" Hell no he is so stuck up."

" Just like you."

" Haha."

" Kaname!"

Then she noticed that when she toke the turn a girl was crying in front of Kaname.

" Why Kaname"

" Because I am not your type."

Then she ran away.

" What did you do?"

"She asked me to go with her to the dance."

" Why not go with her."

" I am going to ask someone else ."

" Who."

" You will see."

" Well anyway I am going to the dance with someone."

" Who?"

" Gokudera."

"Who."

" Gokudera Hayato."

" Okay."

" Wait you are being a not so protective."

" Yeah well if I am going with someone then you so can you."

" Okay."

So they went to there other classes and lunch. Then the school bell rang.

" Finally school is over."

" Well I am going . I have to find a dress."

" Okay bye."

Then they got home.

" Hi girls ." Bianchi said.

" Hi." they said.

"So we have to go buy you two your dresses. It is your First dance. And yes we know about it."

" It is okay."

" Go get changed and come out so we can go."

" She didn't listen to anything I said."

" Oh yeah and you boys are going too."

" What why?"

" Well because mama said too all so get you boys your tuxedos."

" What."

" Because I said do you guys have a problem." Bianchi said holding a cake. And was about to throw it to them.

" Okay we are ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Preparing for the Dance!!

So they went to the mall to get their clothes. They went to the girls their dresses.

" Here try this yellow one." Bianchi said giving it to Ayume.

"Okay."

" Here Kaiya try this black one."

" Fine."

" Ayume are you done?"

" Yeah."

" Come out."

" No ."

" Why not."

" I look ugly."

" Well lets see first."

Then she walked out.

" No give me another one." Ayume said.

" Fine here try this blue one."

"Okay."

" Kaiya are you done."

" I am coming."

" No try this purple one."

"Fine."

" I'm done." Ayume said.

" Okay."

" Here."

" That looks nice that one."

" Yeah it is nice."

" What about you Kaiya?"

" It looks better."

" Yeah much better."

" I like this one."

Okay they walked to the cash register and paid for the dresses.

" Okay now you boys."

" What."

" Yeah if you take girls you need nice tuxes."

" Okay."

So they went to the store that sells tuxedos. It didn't take very long all the needed was black tuxes.

" Okay we are done?" Ayume asked Bianchi.

" No."

" What."

" We still have to get your sandals and shoes."

"Okay."

So they went to the shoe store. And got them their sandals and shoes.

"Okay so now we are done."

"Yeah."

"Ayume-chan." Lambo said running toward Ayume.

" Lambo." She said holding her arms out to get him.

" Hi Ayume-kun." Fuuta said holding I-pin.

" They wanted to see you guys in the dresses." Mama said.

" Okay lets go home first."

" Yay."

" Wait are you guys hungry." Bianchi said.

" Yes." they all said.

" So do you girls have dates."

" No."

" Why what happened."

" We did get asked but we said no."

" Hello you are not answering my question."

" Oh well one was a player and the other a jerk."

" Oh I see when I was in high school a lot of jocks asked me."

" Really?"

" Yeah but I turned them all down."

" Cool."

"Okay lets eat."

So they all got what they wanted to eat. And they went home.

" Hi." They all said

" Hi you guys are back." Mama said.

" Yeah sorry we are late."

" No problem. Now go try those dresses on and come show me. Same goes for you boys"

" Yes."

So the girls tried on their dresses and came outside.

" Wow you girls are so beautiful."

" Thank you."

" Okay now your turn boys."

So they came out and showed their tuxes.

" Good choice. I like it."

" Thanks."

" So who are you girls and guys going with?"

" Well my and the 10th have dates." Gokudera said.

" Really."

" Yeah but baseball nut and the those girls don't have dates."

" Why?"

"Well we have not found the right person."

" Oh I see."

" Yeah."

" Okay go change and come and eat."

" Yes."

So they changed their clothes hung it up and went to eat dinner.

-

20 minutes later.

" Lambo-san ate all the food."

" Okay who will help me wash the dishes?" Mama asked.

" I will." Bianchi said.

" Okay every thing is good so you guy can go and sleep."

" Yes."

"Well we got to go. BYE!"

" Bye."

Then they all went to sleep.

" Hey Ayume."

" Yeah."

" I was wondering what are you going to do after you find your brother."

" I don't know."

" Hmm."

" What?"

" Nothing good night."

" Yeah good night."

" Hey." Ayume said.

" What ?"

" But I do know I will find him."

" That's good."

Then they had the same day over again.

" Bye see you later."

"Bye have a good day."

"Okay."

Then they met up with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru, Meori and Kaname.

" Hey."

" Hi."

Then they walked al the way to school. And they went to the same thing. Just going to their boring old classes. But, lunch got interesting.

While everyone got their food and sat down. Haru and Kaname were the last two.

" Hey Haru can I ask you something."

" Sure."

" If you don't have any thing to do. And you are not going with anyone. Do you want to go with me to the dance?" Kaname said with no hesitation.

" Well Okay why not."

" Great so I will come with Gokudera and Meori to come and pick you up."

" Sure."

" Great."

" But if you don't mind. Can we not tell them until the dance?" Haru asked.

" Sure."

Then they walked over to the table.

" That toke you long." Kaiya said.

" Yeah we know."

Then she sat down with the girls.

" Well?"

" Well what?"

" Uh what did you two talk about?"

" Uh nothing much."

" Okay then don't tell use."

" Fine I will tell you on the dance. Trust me you will all know. What we talked about."

" Fine."

Then they were walking to class when a bunch of girl came up to Yamamoto and asked him to go with them to the dance.

" Hey Ayume look." Kaiya said pointing to Yamamoto.

" So Takeshi do you want to go to the dance." A girl said.

" Yeah go with me" Another girl said.

" He looks like he is in trouble." Tsuna said.

" Hey I got a question?" Kaiya said.

" What."

" Why are no girls going to you Gokudera?"

" That is because they know I have a date."

" Either way can some go help him." Tsuna said.

" But who?" They all said looking at Ayume.

" What?"

" You don't have a date."

" So."

" You have to go help him."

" What why."

" Please Ayume."

" Please anyone but me. Please Trust me you don't want me to do it."

" I thought you owe him." Kaiya said.

Sigh. " Fine I will do it. But what you are about to see is your fault."

" But what will you do?" Tsuna asked.

" Just watch. But, I will warn you Ayume is going to act very different. Trust me." Kaiya said.

Then as she walked over her eyes turned from light blue to dark blue. Then she walked over to him and grabbed his arm. It was like she was a totally different person. " Yamamoto-kun we have to go or we will be late."

" What are you doing." a girl shouted.

" Oh I am getting him to class early."

" I meant why are you holding his arm."

" Oh I am his girlfriend."

" WHAT!!!!" all the girls shouted.

" Oh you don't know. AHH what kind of fan club are you people."

" Hmm impossible." the leader of the girls said.

" What do you mean?"

" Show use you are his girlfriend." a girl said walking to Ayume.

" What."

" You said you were his girlfriend so show us."

"Fine."

" I will love to see this. What!!!" she yelled.

When she looked at them she saw that she was kissing him. Then they all yelled again. And Ayume changed back to normal and fainted.

" Ayume." Kaiya said.

" What just happened."

" I don't know."

" Okay lets take her to the nurse."

" Fine just tell us what just happened."

" Ichijou told me that when she was little some times she is not like her. He told me that she had two different sides."

" I don't understand."

" She calls her other self if I remember correctly her name is Ayame."

" Ayame."

" Yeah it is her when her eyes are dark blue."

" Well we are here."

" Hello."

" Hi"

"Okay so what happened here."

" She fainted."

" Okay so just put her here."

" Thank you!"

" Bye."

" Wait which two of you are staying here?"

" I guess I will." Kaiya said.

" Yamamoto you should stay." Tsuna said.

" Okay."

-

30 minutes later

Ayume woke up and saw Kaiya.

" Oh good you are awake." Kaiya said.

Slap.

" Oww what was that for."

" You know that when she comes out you have to slap me."

" Sorry."

" Hmm."

Then she noticed that Yamamoto was in the room.

" Hi."

" Oh my god I am so sorry. I even hate when she comes out."

" It is okay."

Then she fainted again. " Ayume." Yamamoto said holding her.

Then she woke up ," Hmm."

" Ayume."

" You know what I don't understand. Why would she not like a cute, handsome guy like you. Don't worry I will enjoy you holding me." Ayame said.

" Ayame"

" Hi long time no see."

" Give us back Ayume."

" Sorry I get to have ten minutes in her body."

" I don't care." Then she slapped her.

" Oww. I told you that only works at the last minute. Now if you will excuse me I have to talk to my boyfriend."

" He is not your boyfriend Ayame."

" Yes he is I did kiss him."

" Get out."

"Why.."

" Get…out…now…Ayame.."

" Oh so you are learning self control what a good girl. Uh well it looks like my time is up. Bye Kaiya and Bye Takeshi."

Then she went close to his ear ," I know now but I will be back."

Then again she fainted once again. " I am sorry Takeshi." Ayume said with a faint voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Dance!

The week of the dance.

"I really hate Ayame." Ayume said.

" I understand everything else but what I don't understand is how the hell did you get the that brat. No offence."

" None taken. I hate her too."

" Hello." the leader of those girls said.

" What do you want."

" I think we got off from the wrong start."

" Yeah right it was the right start."

" Your funny."

" Does it look like I am laughing."

" Well my name is Harumi."

" Good for you."

" Well why are you not with Yamamoto."

" Oh so it I not Takeshi anymore."

" Haha."

" Why are you laughing."

"Oh I was thinking."

" What."

" Well what you guys broke up all ready. Oh so sad."

" You really irritate me can you go before I punch your face."

" Yeah right."

" That's it you own yourself a nose job."

Then Yamamoto saw that Ayume was about to punch Harumi. So he decided to help her out. He walked over to her and put his arm over her shoulders.

" Sorry I am late."

" Oh hi Takeshi." Harumi said.

" Oh so it is Takeshi now make up your mind."

" Shut up."

" I would appreciate if you don't talk to her like that."

" What."

" We should go."

" What."

" Bye."

Then they walked away.

" Thank I though she would not leave me alone."

" No problem."

" Kaiya what is wrong."

" Nothing just thinking."

" Okay."

Then once again school was over.

-

The day of the Dance.

" Well Bye we are going." They said leaving the house.

" Okay have fun at the dance."

" Yes."

So they met up with Yamamoto.

" Hi."

"Oh look there is Meori, Gokudera, Haru and Kaname."

" Hi."

" Haru your going with Kaname."

" Yeah."

" When?"

" Ever since."

" Cool."

" Thanks."

Then they soon arrived at the dance. They said hi to everyone they knew.

-

10 minutes later

" Okay boys and girls grab a partner and hit the dance floor." the DJ said calling from the stage.

So they all grabbed a partner. And went to the dance floor.

" Ayume do you want to dance?" a boy asked.

" Sorry but no."

"Okay."

Then two other guys came to ask her but said no. Then they started the next song.

" Ayume you want to dance?" Yamamoto asked.

" Sure."

Then they walked to the dance floor.

" What she is not dancing with Takeshi." Harumi said.

" You know Harumi we should do something."

"Don't worry my cousin said he would take care of her."

" What is he going to do?"

" Lets say a bunch of them are coming."

" Cool."

Then the song ended. " Thanks you are a great dancer."

" Yeah you too."

" Okay I am going out for some fresh air."

" Okay."

Then she was walking outside. But, when she went out a bunch of boy went up to her.

" Hey are you Ayume."

" What's it to yah."

" I am guessing it is you."

" What do you want."

" Nothing much just listening to my cousin."

" Let me guess Harumi is your cousin."

" You catch up quick so let get this over with."

" What are you waiting for come and get me."

Then they all charged for her.

-

" Hey where is Ayume?" Meori asked.

" I don't know."

" Oh she went outside for a bit."

" But why."

" Not sure."

" I will go check on her." Kaiya said.

Then she walked outside. Then she saw that she was pined up against the wall.

" Let go of her you jerk." Kaiya said kicking the guy in the face..

Then after five minutes all the guys were knocked out. " Lets go home."

" No I have to do something."

" Okay."

Then they walked back inside.

" Hey are you guys okay. What happened."

" Where are you going Ayume."

As she walked over to the table were Harumi was. Then she grabbed a cup of punch.

" Hey Harumi do you want some punch?"

"Oh sure."

" Here." Ayume said spilling it on her dress.

" What the hell was that for."

" What you think that just because you like Yamamoto. Does not mean you can send your cousin and a bunch of his friends after me. You want to beat me up then you do it. Don't send people to do your dirty work. Because that shows everyone that your weak."

" Yeah right like I would do that."

" Yeah you would do it, you could do it and you did do it."

" So what."

" Here." Ayume said also grabbing a cup of ice cream.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Then she spilled it on her head.

"Now you can get his attention."

" I hate you."

" Me too. Ohh wait some thing is missing." Ayume said getting a cherry and putting it on her head.

" Just you wait."

" Sure how long." Then she walked away.

While she walked away some one throw her a cookie. As she turned back she said, " Who the hell threw that."

Because everyone was scared they all pointed at Harumi.

" What you think that will hurt me."

" No."

Then Ayume saw a cake picked it up and threw it at her dress.

" Your idiot this dress is irreplaceable."

" So."

Then she pick up a cup of punch and threw it at Ayume.

Then she picked up the whole punchbowl.

" You better not."

" Opps." Ayume said pretending that she tripped.

" You freakin bitch."

" Sorry the last time I checked I was not dog. Sure I am a female but no dog."

" I HATE YOU AYUME."

" Wow me too now you feel how I do when I look at you. Okay now is any one else going to hit or piss me off."

" No." they all said.

" Okay."

Then she walked over to Kaiya and said ," Did you bring the back up dress?"

" Yeah."

"Good."

" Wait you guys knew this would happen."

" Yeah."

" Wow you guys are smart."

" What kind of dress."

" Same one."

" Really."

"Yeah."

Then she went to go change. And a guy came up to Kaiya.

" Hey."

" Uh hi."

" I was wondering if you want to dance the next song?"

" Sorry but no."

" You know something."

" What."

" I don't know why people even ask you to dance. You are so mean and I fell bad for you."

" Yeah why is that."

" Because you have no date that is just sad."

" Really."

" Yeah why did you even come to this stupid school."

And Hibari hearing that went up to Kaiya and said ," Sorry but she does have a date."

" What are you doing."

" And I will bite you to death."

" Oh great your saying that again."

"Why do you care."

" You called my school stupid."

" This is not your school."

" Oh Yeah." Hibari said holding his tonfa and hitting the guy.

Then he toke her to the dance floor.

" Let go of me."

" Hmm."

"What the hell.'

" Sorry."

" Why did you do that."

" I did that for my school not for you."

" I don't care. Who you did that for."

" What I can't have a little fun."

" Yeah lol."

"Okay."

" Hey Hibari." Reborn said standing behind him.

" Infant."

" Hibari you should dance with Kaiya-san."

" Reborn you don't have to say san and I don't want to dance with him."

" But this will be the only night get to know each other."

" Why."

" Because if you get to know him he is not that bad. Kaiya-san Kaiya-san. "

" I said you don't have to call me Kaiya-san."

" I won't stop calling you that."

" Fine."

" What about you Hibari."

" Okay infant."

So they respecting Reborn said okay and danced to only one song. So everyone dance to the song. Ayume noticed that they wee dancing together.

" Wow that was quick." Ayume whispered to Kaiya who was behind her.

" What was."

"You and Hibari."

"Shut up pay attention to your boyfriend."

" First of all I did not kiss him it was Ayame."

" Still the same."

" Not really."

" Thanks for the dance." Hibari said.

" Yeah same here even thought I was forced too."

" Bye."

"Bye."

Then all the girls said," We are hungry."

" I think there is a 24 hour restaurant around here." Tsuna said.

" Can we go eat."

" Sure."

So they left the dance and went to the restaurant.

-

They finally got to the restaurant. Everyone sat down. They ordered their food.

" Okay so your food will be ready soon." the waitress said.

" Yes."

"So what happened over there." Yamamoto said.

" Will the same thing everyone gets." Ayume said.

" And what is that."

"Uhh…getting into a fight."

" So are you guys okay."

" Yeah."

" Whatever you got pined up against the wall." Kaiya said.

" What!!!"

" I am okay."

" Ayume you have a bruise on you arm."

" It is fine it won't kill me."

" Yeah."

" Hmm."

Then the waitress came back.

" Here."

" Thanks."

" Please enjoy."

Then they noticed two people with blue hair passing by.

" Hey Gokudera-kun."

" Yes 10th."

" Is that Tsuki and Mukuro."

" Yeah."

Then they knocked on the window.

" Hey Mukuro-sama isn't that Tsuna."

" I think so."

" Lets go say hi."

Then they walked in and went next to their table.

" Hey." Tsuki and Mukuro said.

" Hi." Tsuna said.

": What are you guys doing here?" Mukuro asked.

" Oh the girls got hungry. What about you?"'

" Oh we were just taking a walk."

" I see so how long have you two been going out?"

" Uhh.. For 2 years and two months."

" That is long."

" Ohh.. By the way this I Ayume, Kaiya, Meori and Kaname."

" Nice to meet you. I am Tsuki Hikari and my boyfriend Mukuro Rokudo."

" Nice to meet you."

10 minutes later.

" Be right back need the restroom." Ayume said.

" Okay."

Then she went inside the restroom.

" Oh my goss I am so so sorry." The waitress said because she had dropped a platter of full drinks in front of there table.

"Oh it is okay."

Then she forgot to put a wet floor sign.

" Okay I am back."

" Ayume be careful the floor is wet."

Then she trapped and Yamamoto was in front of her. So once again they kissed.

" Oh I forgot something in the restroom." Ayume said running to the restroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Are we meant to be?

" Ayume where are you going?"

" Restroom."

" Okay we will come too." All the girls said walking to the restroom.

Then they walked in.

" Wow Yamamoto." Mukuro said.

Then Ayume ran into one of the stalls.

" Ayume!!"

" What."

" My goss Ayume you kissed him more then once." Kaiya said leaning against the wall.

" Shut up."

Then about 10 minutes later she came out of the stall.

" Never mind change the subject."

" Fine."

So they went outside.

" Okay so is everyone ready to go?"

" Yeah."

" Thanks."

" Your welcome please come again."

So they walked around the corner. Then Meori saw a bus stop.

" Hey you guys want to ride the bus to Tsuna's house."

" Sure."

So they waited for the bus then they got on the bus. Ayume, Kaiya and Meori sat near the left side of the window. Their was no one in the bus except them and the driver. Then it started to rain really hard.

" Wow it is raining really hard." Ayume said.

" Yeah." Yamamoto said sitting across from her.

Then they got to a stop light. Two minutes later the light turned green. But, as they went a dump truck lost control of the brakes and hit the left side of the bus. And the three knocked out.

6 hours later.

At the hospital.

Kaiya's room.

Kaiya had woken up in a room. She looked around and noticed that she was in a hospital.

" Oh thank god you are wake." Tsuki said.

" Tsuki."

" Hi."

" Hi.."

" Everyone is here."

" Uhh.."

" Oh you don't remember."

" Wait…What happened!!"

" Well you see a dump truck lost control of the brakes and hit the bus." Tsuki said.

" Why can't I move my left leg?"

" You broke you leg."

" I see Wait is everyone okay?"

" Yeah we got a few scratches. But, you three got the worst."

" Wait who three?"

" You, Meori and Ayume."

" What Ayume and Meori are hurt. HOW BAD."

" We don't know yet. We came to see you first."

" Oh sorry."

" It's okay."

" Okay I am fine you can go check on the two."

" Okay see you later."

" You people are starting to annoy me."

Then Kaiya looked in the back of them.

" Oh hell no."

" Sorry Kaiya the nurse said this was the only room not full."

" Of coarse because he is in here. No one would want to be in the same room as him."

" You people are really annoying me. Either Shut up or get out."

" Okay."

" Don't listen to him." Kaiya said.

" Well we have to go check the two."

" Fine I will try to annoy him."

" Hmm…" Hibari said looking away.

" Bye Kaiya. Bye Hibari-san."

Then they went to go check on the two. They got to Meori's room. When they got inside they saw that Kaname and Gokudera were already inside. Meori was already awake.

" Meori are you okay?"

" Yeah I just broke my arm."

" But is it bad?"

" No."

" Okay."

" So how is everyone?"

" Well…. Kaiya is alright. We are not so sure about Ayume."

" Then since I am alright. You can go check her."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah I have Kaname and Gokudera with me."

" Okay."

" Bye."

" Okay see you later."

Then they finally got to go see Ayume. They found her room so they went inside.

" Ayume are you okay."

" Shh…" Bianchi said.

" Ayume-chan wake up and come and play." Lambo said laying on the top of her.

" Lambo get down Ayume-san is trying to rest."

Then Ayume started to wake up.

" Ayume- chan." Lambo shouted.

" I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Ayume don't you remember us?" Tsuna asked.

" I'm sorry and is that my name?"

" Yes"

" The doctor said this would happen." Bianchi said.

" What would why can't she remember us."

" Come with me."

" What."

They moved to the comer.

" The doctor said that a piece of glass went in her brain and hit the memory. They said she was even lucky because she didn't die."

" Oh my god."

" Yeah."

" But will she recover?"

" Maybe we just don't have to give her to much information."

" Ayume-chan are you okay."

" My name is Ayume?"

" Yes."

" Oww…my head hurts."

" Are you okay."

Then she passed out. 30 seconds later she woke up.

" My god my head hurts."

" Ayume."

" Hmmm."

" Oh no it's Ayame." Tsuna said.

" Wow you remembered me."

" Who is she." Bianchi said.

" Oh you don't know." Tsuna said.

" No."

" Well we will tell you later."

" Okay."

" Well I don't feel like playing. She is so hurting inside it hurts more for me."

" Are you okay."

" Wow you really care."

" Okay."

" Well I have to go she will wake up any moment."

Then she knocked out and woke up again.

" Oww…."

Then the doctor came in with Yamamoto. And Ayume's eyes opened wide.

" How are you feeling." The doctor said.

" M head hurts."

" Yes I know but you will be able to go home today."

" I have a home."

" Yes you do."

Then Tsuna went up to Yamamoto and said," You know?"

" Yeah the doctor told me outside."

Then he walked over to the Bianchi and told her," Here the doctor said to give this to her."

" Okay get some rest."

" Yes."

So Ayume went to sleep and everyone except Yamamoto stayed with her.

30 minutes later

Ayume woke up.

" Oh.. Your awake."

" Can I ask you something."

" Sure."

" You are familiar to me do I know you?"

" Well yes you know me."

" Then if I can remember you why not those other people."

" I can't really say cause I don't know."

" Haha. Your funny I like you."

Then the door opened a Dino yelled," Oh my god Ichijou is going to kill me. Ayume are you okay."

" I know that man."

" What why don't you know me? Oh.. I get it you are playing with me right."

" No sorry but I don't know you."

" Okay are you playing with me?"

" No sorry but you are?"

" What happened."

" Umm..Sorry but I only know Yamamoto."

" Wait I didn't tell you my name."

" You didn't."

" No."

" I don't know it just came into my name."

" Wow. I think you are starting to remember."

" Are you okay?"

" She is having brain damage."

" Oh no. I am so dead."

Then Kaiya and Meori came in with a cast and crutches.

" Ayume are you okay?" they both said.

"I know them?" She asked Yamamoto.

" Yes."

" What happened why can't she remember anyone."

" Actually she remembers only Yamamoto."

" What your kidding."

" No."

" Tell us why she can't remember? What happened?"

" Well she has brain damage."

" My god."

" I am okay I think." Ayume said.

" Ayume." Bianchi said walking back in.

" Bianchi."

" Oh.. My are you two okay."

" Yeah… But Ayume needs the attention."

" Yeah but you two have to go back to your rooms."

" No it's okay. Kaname and Gokudera said I can see Ayume for a while."

" And please don't make me go back. That idiot is so quiet it is not funny. And all he does is read. And you I mean I can't even yawn without him getting up and say I'll bite you too death."

" Wow that's so boring."

" No he is so boring."

" If you put a funny monkey in the room. He would kill it."

" Ouch."

" Tell me about it."

" Well anyway Ayume the doctor said you could come home."

" I have a home."

" Yes you do."

"Okay but I have to go with Yamamoto."

" As you wish."

" Why do you think she only remembers Yamamoto?" Kaiya asked.

" I'm not sure." Meori said.

" Hmm."

" What?"

" Nothing just thinking."

" Of what."

" Never mind."

" Can you guys get her ready."

" Yes."

So they cleaned the room a little and they made her change.

" Okay Bianchi she is ready to go."

" Thanks you can bring her out."

" Yes. Ayume it's time to go."

So she ran to the side of Yamamoto and held his arm.

" It's okay you'll be fine."

" Hmm."

So they sighed some papers and left the hospital. Ayume rode in one car an Kaiya rode in the other. Then they goy home.

" Come on Ayume lets go." Bianchi said.

Then she hugged his arm tighter.

"Don't worry Ayume-chan you'll be okay."

" How do you know I will be okay with them. Don't leave Yamamoto."

" You'll be fine I will stay with you for a little."

" Okay."

Then she went inside with him.

" Oh.. Ayume-chan are you okay."

" Umm…. Yes."

" Good I made you something to eat when you are hungry."

" Thank you."

" So will she recover?"

" Yes."

" That's good to hear."

" Yeah. But, she will only talk to Yamamoto."

" Really why is that?"

" We are not so sure."

" Okay."

-

" This room is nice."

" Yeah you have had it for a while."

" Thank you Yamamoto."

" For what."

" You have been nice to me and I am grateful for that."

" Then your welcome."

" Haha."

" What."

" I don't know I just wanted to laugh."

" Hmm.."

" You make me laugh."

" Yeah."

" Ayume come and eat."

" Okay she will be out. Come on Ayume you have to eat."

" Okay."

So they went outside to eat.

" Okay she is here."

"Ohh.. Ayume-chan here do you want some water."

" Yes thank you."

" Your welcome."

" Come and eat."

" Okay."

" So did the doctor tell you when she will get her memory will come back."

" No."

" Okay."

So they all ate dinner.

" Ayume-chan lets go play."

" Lambo leave Ayume-chan." I-pin said.

" No I guess it will be okay."

" Yay."

" Do you want to play too?" Ayume said talking to I-pin.

" Thank you."

" Come on lets go play."

" Though she is acting like she all ready knows them." Bianchi said to Mama.

" Yes she will get back her memory I am sure of it."

-

" Okay what do you want to play?"

" Hide-and-seek."

" Okay." Ayume said.

" You count and we will hide." Lambo said.

" Okay."

" 1, 2, 3, 4, 5" Ayume counted.

" What are you playing Ayume?" Yamamoto asked.

" Ohhh.. I am playing hide-and-seek with those kids."

" Okay I have to go and do something real quick okay."

" Okay."

" I'll be back later." He said leaving.

" Ohh.. Ready or not here I come."

" Okay have fun."

" Okay."

So she went to go find I-pin and Lambo. She found I-pin hiding behind the stairs. Then she went to go find Lambo. So she went into her room she was about to leave until she saw a cow tail behind a box in the closet.

" I found you."

" No you didn't." Lambo said throwing the box cover to her for a distraction.

" Damn he got away." she said laughing.

Then she noticed that there were pictures of her and people in he box.

" Umm.. What is this."

So she went through the pictures and started to have flashbacks . There were flashbacks of everyone. But still didn't remember there names so good. Then she knocked out because she had to many memories and had pasted out…..

" Ayume where are you." Bianchi said.

" What happened?"

" We are not so sure you were passed out when we found you."

" I was looking at a bunch of pictures of people and me."

" Really."

" Yeah….wait I know you?"

" What."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: It comes back.

" What?"

" Yeah you're familiar."

" Ayume are you okay."

" Yeah."

" Well it looks like she is getting her memory back." Reborn said. 

"I'll go call the doctor." Nana said walking to the phone.

Soon later the doctor had arrived. 

" Okay so what seems to be the problem."

" Well it is not bad but she is getting her memory back. She said that she has seen Bianchi-kun before." Nana said.

So he examined her for a good 15 minutes then said, " Well then there really is nothing I can do." The doctor said. "She has to get her memory back herself."

" What."

" You have to start helping her. She doesn't need doctors anymore. So just help her she will get it back. Well I have to go Good Bye."

" Okay Thank you. Okay I'll go and make some tea. Maybe that will help."

Then Yamamoto came back . " Hi am here to check on Ayume." 

" Yamamoto." Ayume said.

" Are you okay."

"Yes."

" Yes she is also going to get her memory back." Nana said coming out with cups of tea.

" What."

" She is getting her memory back a little by little."

" That is good."

" Here you go." She aid giving Ayume tea.

" Thank you Nana-san."

" You remember my name!!!"

" Yes it's all coming back.. Wait… Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, Kaiya and Reborn."

" She remembers our names." Bianchi yelled.

" I remember!!!"

" Why are we jumping Lambo-san wants to jump."

" Lambo, I-pin." Ayume said hugging them.

" I guess she remembers fast."

" Lets celebrate." Nana said as she and the other went into the kitchen. 

" Yamamoto I remember!"

" That good."

" Thank you so much." Ayume said hugging him.

" You welcome."

" Hey love birds come in here." Bianchi said.

" We better go."

" Yeah."

-

Ten minutes later.

" Hey we are home." Kaiya said.

" Ohh.. Good you guys are home."

" Something smiles really good."

"Yeah we are cooking and why are you guys late."

"Well you see a car broke down and well it toke forever to get here."

" Listen you have to know something."

"What??" Kaiya asked curiously. 

"Ayume.. She .. Got her memory back."

" What?"

" Yeah we are till not sure how."

" Really.. So she just got it back."

" Yes."

" Wow."

" Come see."

So they walked into the kitchen to see that Ayume was calling everyone's name.

"Kaiya."

" Ayume what happened?" she asked curiously.

" I have no idea how I go it back."

" Never mind as long as you are better."

" Yeah."

"Okay so why don't we celebrate." Bianchi said.

" Yeah."

" Girls we are going out tonight."

" So does that mean I have to stay home?" Tsuna asked.

" Yes you have to watch the kids."

" Fine."

"Tsuna I have to go do something. I will be back later." Yamamoto said.

"Okay then bye Yamamoto."

" So Ayume did you thank Yamamoto. Because he was the one to help you."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

"Be right back."

So she looked around not seeing him around.

" Tsuna did you see Yamamoto?"

" Yeah he left."

" Thanks." she said running outside.

She ran out and looked to the left then to the right to see him.

" Yamamoto!!" she yelled.

He heard her and looked back," Ayume?"

" I'm glad you don't walk fast."

" What's up."

" Kaiya told me that you were the one to take care of me. And I just wanted to thank you."

" Your welcome."

" So to say thanks I just want to do this." Ayume said kissing him.

" Bianchi come look at this." Kaiya said standing outside.

So she walked over to see Ayume and Yamamoto kissing.

" Wow I never knew she had it in her." Bianchi said.

" Thank you so much."

" Your welcome. So I guess I will see you later."

"Yeah. Wait I was wondering if you want to get dinner tomorrow."

"Sure."

" Okay the bye."

"Bye."

So she walked back to the house to see Kaiya and Bianchi standing outside.

" What??"

" What was that." Kaiya said.

" I wanted to thank him."

"Whatever." Kaiya said.

" Well I heard something about dinner."

" Yeah I going to dinner with him tomorrow."

" What go with tonight we will wait."

" It's okay."

"Right sorry. Go get ready."

"Okay."

"Kaiya are you think the same thing I am."

"Ohh yeah."

" Call the boys and girls." Bianchi asked.

So Kaiya called them and they all planned something.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The plan**

"**Okay happy I am ready." Ayume said.**

"**That is nice."**

" **Why are you guys not ready yet?"**

"**Ohh.. right but we dress up long so we will meet you there." Kaiya said.**

"**No I will wait."**

"**It's okay just go and we will be there. I am not sure but someone will be there." Bianchi said.**

"**Fine then I will go."**

"**Okay see you."**

"**Bye." Ayume said walking out the door.**

"**Okay part one complete." Kaiya said.**

"**That was weird." **

**-**

**5 minutes later**

"**Hey Yamamoto." Tsuna said.**

"**Tsuna what are you doing here?"**

"**Ohh.. do you want to get something to eat?"**

"**Yeah I am done with everything."**

"**Okay but we will meet you there. We have to get something."**

"**Okay then I'll wait."**

"**No it's okay here is the restaurant we will meet you there."**

"**O.k.a.y ."**

**So he went to the restaurant.**

**-**

**10 minutes later**

"**Okay are you ready to order."**

"**Not yet.." Ayume said not finishing her sentence.**

"**Let me guess your waiting for someone." the waitress said.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Okay."**

**Then not even ten minutes later she saw Yamamoto coming inside.**

"**Yamamoto?"**

"**Ayume what are you doing here?"**

"**Waiting for the girls."**

"**Really I am waiting for the guys."**

"**Yeah they said they are coming."**

"**Yeah same here."**

"**I think they are not coming."**

"**Why??"**

"**I don't know. Just a feeling."**

"**Maybe."**

"**Well since you are here do you want to sit down?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Okay then are you ready to order."**

"**Yeah."**

**So they ordered and then the waitress whispered to Ayume," Your boyfriend is cute you picked a good one." then she walked away.**

"**Ohh.. No wait he's…never mind."**

"**What?" Yamamoto said."**

"**Nothing trust me you don't want to know."**

**15 minutes later.**

"**Here you go." the waitress said giving them their food.**

"**Thank you."**

"**Your welcome."**

**So they ate their food and half an hour later they were ready to go.**

"**Okay thank you." Ayume said.**

"**You welcome. Just pay at the counter on you way out."**

"**Okay."**

"**Okay then please come again."**

"**Yamamoto I will be right back I need the restroom."**

"**Sure."**

**So she walked to the restroom and no one was in there. So she used the it and went to the sink. Then right when she looked in the mirror she saw Amaya.**

"**Ayame don't do that."**

"**Sorry."**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Nothing just to talk to Takeshi."**

"**No.'**

"**Why not?"**

"**You are going to mess up everything."**

"**That's mean."**

"**But it is true."**

"**No."**

"**Please.. I have a plan to make everything better. Don't let me come out."**

"**No."**

"**Fine I guess I have no choice."**

"**You better not."**

**Then she just closed her eye for a good 10 second and Ayame came out. **

"**Sorry Ayume." she said staring in the mirror.**

"**Ayame don't do anything wrong. Please!!"**

"**I won't….trust me."**

"**Yeah right."**

"**Okay then bye can't keep him waiting."**

"**Whatever."**

**So Ayame went outside and started to walk toward the table.**

" **Are you ready ."**

" **Yes."**

**Then he saw her eyes.**

"**Ayame??" **

" **Hi . How are you."**

" **Fine I guess."**

" **So can I talk to you."**

"**Sure you only have 10 minutes."**

"**About that?"**

"**What?"**

"**If I wanted could spend more then five hours in her body."**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah but I can only spend about 2 days.":**

"**Why?"**

"**Well the first day I got in her body. We had to make a bet."**

"**Okay."**

"**Yeah so maybe one day I might tell you my story."**

"**Yeah someday."**

"**So shall we go."**

"**Yes."**

**So they started to walk toward the door.**

"**Okay then please come again." The lady that was serving them said.**

"**We will and bye." Yamamoto said.**

**So they left the restaurant.**

" **I swear her eyes were light blue. Maybe she was wearing contact lens. And lost one and brought another pair. Who know that's one possibility." She said walking away in confusion.**

"**So you want to tell me that story."**

"**I do but maybe some other time."**

"**Yeah."**

" **Well anyway can I ask you something?"**

"**Sure."**

"**My questions well be personal."**

"**O.k.a.y."**

"**Question one: You have dated other girls in your life?"**

"**Ummm."**

"**Answer honestly."**

" **Yeah. About one month before Ayume came. My ex. Was kind of obsessed."**

"**I see. Question two: Who would you rather date Ayume or another girl."**

"**O.k.a.y well it depends, but I do I know Ayume better?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Then her."**

"**Okay."**

" **Now my last question will be really personal."**

"**Okay."**

"**DO YOU LOVE HER?"**

"**Well. I. do, but I . am .. Not ..sure if she feels the same way." Yamamoto said with hesitation.**

"**Trust me she just might."**

"**That's a " might"." he said. **

"**Well I feel tried, so I'm gonna go."**

"**Okay."**

"**Just try to ask her out. She just might say yes. And trust me I'm in her head I know what she thinks." Ayame whispered to him.**

**What Ayame had said made Yamamoto blush.**

"**Well then bye."**

"**Bye."**

**So she left and then her body fell making Yamamoto catch Ayume .Ayume came out 10 seconds later.**

" **Welcome back." Yamamoto said greeting her.**

"**Hi I hope she didn't give you a hard time." Ayume said realizing she had been in his arms.**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine." Ayume said getting out of his arms.**

"**Okay then shall we go I still have to get you home."**

"**Yeah."**

**So they just continued to walk down the street having nothing to say.**

"**Ayume do you want to go out with me? How should I ask her? " Yamamoto thought to himself.**

**Ayume noticing how he looked also thought to herself," I really hope Ayame didn't say anything wrong. I'll be so mad if she did."**

**So whit out think they both shouted out," Can I ask you something?". Then they had just realized what they had said. And started too laugh with each other.**

"**I'm sorry what did you want to ask." Yamamoto said.**

"**No you first."**

"**Really I don't mine."**

"**Okay then can I ask you something?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Ayame really didn't say anything wrong."**

"**No she didn't say anything wrong."**

"**Okay. What were you going to say."**

"**Umm.. What are you doing tomorrow?" Yamamoto said covering up for what he meant to say.**

"**I'm not so sure."**

"**Ohh.. Never mind then."**

**So they walked back home. They got home about 20 minutes later.**

"**Thanks again." Ayume said.**

"**Your welcome."**

"**Okay bye."**

"**Bye."**

**So Ayume went inside and Yamamoto left.**

" **You should have asked her." Yamamoto said to himself.**

" **So how was you dinner." Bianchi said.**

"**You guys are so mean."**

"**Sorry we just wanted to help."**

" **Well I just might have." Ayume whispered walking away.**

"**Umm." Bianchi said.**

"**Hi." Kaiya said. "Ohh.. Before we say anything how was it."**

"**What."**

"**The date."**

"**First of all it was dinner."**

"**Still a date."**

"**Whatever second of all it was okay."**

"**Really."**

"**Ayume-kun something is here for you."**

"**Coming."**

**So she went outside and Kaiya following her.**

"**Yes."**

"**A package came for you."**

"**Now."**

"**Yes."**

"**Wonder what it is." Ayume questioned her self.**

"**Maybe it's from Yamamoto." Kaiya said teasing her. **

"**Shut up."**

"**Ohh you are dating Yamamoto-san?"**

"**No. I'm not."**

"**Oh really you guys are cute together."**

"**O.k.a.y." Ayume said.**

"**Haha." Kaiya said giggling.**

"**Shut up." Ayume said opening the box.**

**When she opened the box she found a lot of money.**

**( Gasp) they all want.**

"**Who sent this?" Ayume asked.**

"**I'm not sure it was at the door after you came home."**

"**I have a feeling. Ichijou you have to be here, but why are you hiding." Ayume thought to herself, noticing some one looking into the house.**

**They person saw she noticed and ran away. Ayume gave the money to Kaiya to hold and ran after him. She ran as fast as she could out the door. She saw the person running and saw that the person was a man. And the first thing she thought was," Ichijou is that you?" Ayume shouted out.**

**The man did not respond and just kept on running.**

" **If that is you please tell me why are you running?"**

**No respond. **

**She had got tied from running and stop and the man ran around the corner. But, she saw something on the ground walked over an picked it up.**

**The letter said **

**( To: My dearest loving little sister Ayume.**

**From: Big brother.**

**Ayume-kun how are you?**

**I guess you know me by now you know big bro and little sis.**

**I have written this letter so many time I was just never brave enough to give it to you. So the best thing for me to do is too hold on to this letter. It reminds me why I am here. You grown so much just like mom. You look like her too. I hope you are happy, tell Dino he better watch you or else. Just make sure he watches you. Okay!!! Well don't worry I am never far. So all I want to say for now is I love and hope to over come my fear and come and see you. **

**LOVE ALWAYS : ICHIJOU )**

**Ayume reading that started to cry ," Then come and see me."**

"**That means that the man I was cheasing must have been….. Him." she thought to herself.**

"**Ayume." Kaiya yelled running to her.**

" **Kaiya." Ayume said hugging her and crying.**

"**What is wrong?"**

"**What is it why doesn't he want to see me."**

"**Who."**

"**The man I was cheasing..just read this." Ayume said giving her the note.**

**Kaiya read the note and started to take her back home.**

"**It's okay. Like the letter said he's wants to over come his fear. Meaning he want to make sure you are safe or he thinks you will be mad at him or something."**

"**Yeah maybe."**

**They soon got back home.**

"**Are you okay?" Mama said holding the box and giving it to her.**

"**Yes."**

"**Okay."**

"**Mama."**

"**Yes."**

"**I want to go shopping."**

"**For what?"**

"**We will have a little get together."**

"**Okay so after breakfast I will talk to the others." **

"**Okay." she said slowly wiping her tears away.**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Yes I'm fine."**

"**Okay then." **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A day out.

Early in the morning.

"Okay so does everyone agree?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Mamma when are we going?"

"Well we just have to eat and the get ready and we are out of here."

"Okay then."

So they ate breakfast and got ready to leave.

"Okay is everyone ready."

"Yes."

"Okay lets get going."

So they left and just started walking to the nearest mall.

"We are here."

"Yay!!"

"Hey." Yamamoto said walking over to them.

" I told you to stop following me." Gokudera said angrily. ( as always except to Tsuna.)

"I am not following you we just happen to be going the same way."

"Whatever." He said with a bad tone in his voice.

"Hey guys."

"Ohh hi 10th." He said with a kind tone. ( As if he was kind from the beginning.)

" What are you guys doing?"

" Nothing we were heading to the mall."

"Well I was going to you house 10th."

"Really. What are you going to do you at the mall."

"Ohh I was just going to buy something for someone."

"Really who?"

"You know what we don't we just get going."

"Sure."

So they continued to walk.

"Hmm." she said.

"What." Kaiya said.

"Ohh nothing."

"You sure."

"Yeah."

So they finally got to the mall and everyone went to a store. As 10 minutes past she saw Yamamoto who just leaned over the railing. So she walked over to him.

"Hi." she said.

"Hey." he said.

"So what are you doing?"

"Ohh the store said that the necklace is almost ready." Yamamoto said.

"Oh you got a necklace." Ayume said.

"Not for me for someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

" So I just have to wait about 10 minutes more." he said.

"So you what to go get something to eat?" Ayume asked.

"Sure."

So as the others were riding the rides in the Fantastic Rides. They were eating, talking and so on.

"'So you like the food?"

"Yeah."

Ayume noticed that there was ketchup on the side of his mouth. So she started to giggle.

"What."

"You have some..?"

"What."

So she reached over with a napkin and wiped his mouth. Which of coarse made him blush.

"Ohh.. Thank you."

"You welcome."

"Well I better go and check on the necklace."

"Yeah."

So they left and went to the jewelry store.

"Hi."

"Hi Mr. Yamamoto your necklace is done." the lady at the cash register.

"Thank you."

" Your welcome so this must be you luckily lady."

"Oh no I am just a friend."

"Ohh my I am so sorry."

"Its okay."

But as they were leaving the lady grabbed Ayume and said," You are lucky he is cute and romantic. So I think from my point of view you should take it to the next level."

And then she just blushed.

"Okay then thank you."

"Your welcome. By the way I think that necklace is for you. Just guessing cause it looks like he likes you."

"Okay then bye."

"Bye please come again."

So she left the store.

"Wow that toke long."

"Yeah."

"What did she tell you?"

"Oh nothing really."

"Okay then."

"Just out of curiosity remember what you said yesterday."

"Hmm."

"About when you asked me what was I doing yesterday." Ayume asked.

"Yeah." Yamamoto said.

"I don't know some how it felt like you were going to say something else." she said.

"I don't understand." he answered.

"Were you going to say something besides what you said yesterday?" Ayume questioned again.

"Umm." he thought.

"Umm that means you were going to say something else."

"What do you mean?"

"You stuttered when you said that?"

" How bout, I will tell you. If I take you to dinner." Yamamoto said.

"Tonight?" she answered .

"Yeah."

"Okay. What time."

" 8:00" he told her.

"Okay I am gonna go and get ready."

"Sure."

So she meet up with everyone and went home to get ready.

30 minutes later ( Finding something to wear for the dinner.)

"What!!" Kaiya exclaimed

" Shh!!! And yes… he asked me to eat dinner with him." Ayume explained.

" Wow now I think it's a date." Kaiya said.

"Shut up." Ayume said.

" So what are you wearing tonight." Kaiya said sitting on the bed.

"I don't know." Ayume said looking in the closet.

"Hmm." Kaiya thought.

"What are you thinking." Ayume said looking at her.

"I got a nice blue short dress with a black sash. And a long black trench coat." Kaiya said.

"When?" Ayume asked.

"Well today I got the whole outfit." Kaiya said going to the closet.

"Really then if you got it, I should not wear it." Ayume said sitting on the bed.

"It's okay. I want you to wear it." Kaiya said skimming through the closet.

"No I shouldn't." Ayume was telling her.

"Too late." Kaiya said pulling it out of the closet.

"Wow.. That is pretty." Ayume commented on the dress.

" I know and it will look beautiful on you." Kaiya said making her look in the mirror.

"Are you sure I should?" Ayume asked.

"Yes I what you to wear it tonight. Without us planning on you going on the date." Kaiya said.

"So you guys did plan on the date with me and Yamamoto." Ayume said catching on to them.

"Well you should get ready for your date." Kaiya said walking toward the door.

"It's not a date, it's just dinner." Ayume explained.

"Yeah a dinner date." Kaiya said running out the door.

"Whatever." Ayume said getting ready.

So she got ready, then when she was ready Yamamoto came to get her.

"Hi Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna said seeing him come inside.

"Hey Tsuna." Yamamoto replied.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Ohh I'm taking Ayume to dinner." Yamamoto said explaining.

"Ohh that's nice." Tsuna said.

"Yeah." Yamamoto said back.

Then ten minutes later Ayume came out of the room.

"Hi sorry to keep you waiting," Ayume said apologizing.

"No its.. okay." Yamamoto said turning to her and looking at her.

"What..?" She asked.

"Nothing you look very pretty." he complimented.

"Thanks." Ayume said.

"So you ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah." Ayume answered.

So they said goodbye and walked out the door.

"So are you going to tell me?" Ayume asked.

"Umm. Well this date hasn't even started." he said.

"Fine.. Were are we eating at?" Ayume asked.

"Well there is a restaurant a few blocks away." Yamamoto said.

"Okay."

So they were walking to the restaurant, and started to talk then they finally reached the restaurant. So they went inside, ordered their food. They even talk some more but it slipped her mind about the question. They even laughed a few times.

"Okay have a nice day." The manager said.

"Okay you too." Ayume said.

"Bye mama." Yamamoto said.

So as they were walking back, Ayume remembered the question.

"Hey you never answered the question?" Ayume said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Together

"You never answered the question." Ayume said.

"Right. Well what I was going to say was…you want an apple." he said seeing a vendor in front of them.

"Yes.. And your stalling." she said taking the apple.

Then they came to the stop light, it said to let them walk across.

"Okay I was going to say…." Yamamoto said not being finishing her sentence.

Cause a lady had yelled," You two watch out that car's brakes might be broken."

And all they saw was a car not stop and Yamamoto pushed her out of the way. So then he had gotten hit by the car.

"Oww.. Yama..oto are you okay?" Ayume asked seeing herself on the ground.

Then she turned to see him knocked out by the impact of the car.

"Ohh my god someone call 911." Ayume shouted.

So someone called the ambulance. And toke him to the hospital.

---------

Then the next thing he noticed was he was laying in a bed.

"Hi…your up." Ayume said.

"Ayume what happen." Yamamoto asked.

"You saved my life that's what happen." Ayume said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well you pushed me out of the way. Thank you." Ayume said.

"Your welcome." Yamamoto said.

"Well I better go." Ayume said.

"Wait can't you stay here with me?" Yamamoto asked her.

"Sure." Ayume said "Well actually I'm kinda glad he asked me to stay. I never really wanted to leave." Ayume thought to herself smiling.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ohh nothing.. Why would you ask." Ayume said.

"Ohh because you just smiled." Yamamoto said.

"Right I was just thinking about something. Not to worry." Ayume told him.

A few minutes later. ( While they just sat there and talked. And then Yamamoto brought something up.)

--------

"So have you had any luck?" Yamamoto asked.

"For what?" Ayume questioned back.

"Finding your brother." he said.

"Well no." Ayume said.

"Sorry.. well if there is anything I can do to help, you ask okay." Yamamoto said.

"Thanks, but if he wants to show up. He will…I know it." Ayume said.

"Okay well if you need me you know where to find me." Yamamoto said.

"Okay." Ayume said.

"Yamamoto." They guys said coming in.( Kaiya, Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko, Gokudera, Ryohei Mukuro, Tsuki, Reborn.)

Then a bunch of people came in.

"Ohh Ayume your already here." Kaiya said.

"Yeah.. I was for a while." Ayume said.

"So you were here alone with him?" Kaiya asked.

"Shut up." Ayume said blushing.

"Ohh remember us?" Tsuki asked.

"Yes.. Hi Tsuki and Mukuro. Long time no see." Ayume said.

"Yeah well we have been really busy." Mukuro said.

"Yes you two look tired." Ayume said.

"Well actually we are full of energy." Tsuki said.

"That's good to here." Ayume said smiling.

"Takeshi." Harumi said running in and pushing everyone out of the way, and standing in front of Ayume.( Who was sitting near the bed)

"Harumi??" Yamamoto questioned.

"I came straight here when I heard what happened." she explained.

"Who told you?" He asked.

"Oh I was watching TV and the news channel came up and said there was an accident. I was going to change the channel but I say you get in the ambulance…" Harumi said.

"What happens if it was not him would you still change the channel?" Ayume asked Harumi.

"Yes, I don't know the person." Harumi said meanly.

"That's mess." Ayume said.

"Ohh just joking." Harumi said trying to cover up.

"Sure." Ayume said.

Then Ayume's phone rang.

"Hello, I'll be right back. Please excuse me." Ayume said leaving the room.

"Ayume." She heard Bianchi's voice on the other line.

"Bianchi. Is something wrong?" Ayume asked.

"No. But there's a man here with red hair asking for you." Bianchi said.

"What.. Bianchi is he still there?" Ayume asked.

"Yes." Bianchi said

"Okay can you ask him to wait for me." Ayume said all ready leaving the hospital.

"Sure." Bianchi said.

Then she hung up, ran in to the room and told them she would be right back and then dashed out the hospital door.

"Ayume you want to tell us what happened?" Kaiya asked grabbing her arm before he ran ahead.

"Kaiya I'll be right back. Just stay here with Takeshi." Ayume said taking a deep breathe then began to run.

"Okay then." Kaiya said going back inside to tell the others.

Mean while, Bianchi was at the house talking to the man.

"Hi, she asking for you to wait." Bianchi said.

"Sure." The red hair man said.

"Who are you too Ayume?" Bianchi asked.

"I'm Ichijou, I know her for a while." Ichijou said.

"Could it really be him, it has to be." Ayume said running as fast as she could.

Soon later she arrived home. Ran to the door.

"Bianchi is he still here?" Ayume asked.

"Well.." Bianchi said seeing him walk from the kitchen.

"Yes." Ichijou said.

"Ichijou!!" Ayume exclaimed.

"Hey Ayume." Ichijou said.

"I have been looking for you, for so long. Please tell me everything? Why did you leave? Why did you run?" Ayume said wanting to know the truth.

"Calm down. I'm pretty sure you know why I left." he said.

"Not really all I know is you had a fight with dad and mom." Ayume said.

"Well the fight was about, well I thought someone was trying to kill us. But, I thought it was mom's brother.. Uncle Nori. But when I told that mom and dad. They said I was going crazy. They never wanted to hear the whole story. I heard from him talking about business. And he talk about mom talking over the family business. So I did research about him, the family and I found out he was planning to kill us. But mom and dad didn't want to believe it. So then we had a fight and I left." Ichijou explained.

"Wait so you think the guys who attacked us the first time was Uncle Nori. Why did I never meet him." Ayume said.

"Well mom never like her side, mom was running her own family while Uncle Nori ran his but he wanted to take mom's he wanted more money most likely. She said no of course, so I guess he wanted to take it by force. But, the only way to do that is you have to kill off the whole family. But, he never got to met me. He knew me by the name but thought I was just a friend of the family. He never had any time to sit down and talk to our family. I guess cause he was planning on killing you three. He knew you because well you were always with mom and dad. But never asked if you were an only child and mom and dad never brought it up. I think he thought at that moment you were an only child. " Ichijou said.

"But if he had killed us, won't that mean that all the money goes to you." Ayume said.

"Yes. But if Uncle Nori knew I was there son. He would just kill me. I have to find a way to prove he is behind all this. Or he'll get away with the murder of our parents." Ichijou said.

"Ohh.. Okay but you been gone so why not take a break for now. Don't worry I will help you its my business too you know. But for now do you want to meet my friends?" Ayume asked.

"Yes anything. it's the least I will do for my little Sister.." Ichijou said grabbing her and hugging her.

"Okay then." Ayume said putting her arms around his waists.

So they went to meet the guys in the house.

"Ichijou this is Bianchi, Nana, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta. They are the ones who have been loving, caring and taking care of me." Ayume said smiling.

"Thank You for taking my part in Ayume-kun's life while I was not." Ichijou said sadly.

"Ohh.. Don't you worry, Ayume-chan has done so much for us as well. And we could never take you part. It was left there for you. Always know that." Nana said.

"Thank you. Mrs. Sawada." Ichijou greeted.

" Your welcome Ichijou just call me mama." Nana said smiling.

"Yes mama." Ichijou said.

"I'm Lambo." Lambo said jumping up and down with a lollipop in his mouth. And doing so he accidentally bit his tongue. Which made him start to cry.

"Ohh are you okay." Ichijou said picking him up and throwing him up then catching him.

"Wee.. Higher." Lambo said laughing.

"Wow your so cute. Hi and what's your name?" Ichijou asked talking to the other two kids.

"I'm Fuuta and she's I-pin." Fuuta said.

"Hi Fuuta and I-pin its nice to meet you." Ichijou smiled.

"Okay and this is Bianchi." Ayume said.

"Ohh I know she was the one who was here earlier, it's a pleasure to meet you Bianchi." Ichijou said.

"Okay so why not we throw a party, for you Ichijou." Nana said.

"Ohh that won't be needed." Ichijou said.

"Yes it will, come on you three lets go cook." Nana said calling over the three.

"Okay. Bye Ayume. It was nice to meet you Ichijou." Fuuta said kindly.

"Same here." Ichijou said giving them a high five.

"Okay so we got everyone here lets head over to the hospital." Ayume said.

"Hospital??" Ichijou said

"One of my friends got hurt saving me." Ayume said.

" Really then I have to thank him." Ichijou said.

" Yeah." Ayume said.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Ichijou said.

"Sure." Ayume said looking at him.

"Describe him." Ichijou said.

" Well he's tall, has brown eyes, nice, funny and cute. Well to me . Plus he is many more I'm just describing a few things about him." Ayume said smiling.

"What's his name?" Ichijou asked.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." And as Ayume said that wind blew her hair out of her face and Ichijou saw her blush and smile when she just said his name.

"You like him don't you?" Ichijou asked.

"No..?" Ayume said.

"Yes you do. Just by the way you talk about him. I can tell." Ichijou said.

" Fine you caught me.. I really like him now but don't want to tell him." Ayume said.

"Ayume what does your heart tell you to do?" Ichijou asked her.

"Well it tells me to keep it to myself then again it tells me to ignore the other side." Ayume said.

"Well just know I'm with you what ever road you make. But, if that Takeshi hurts you know that is will make sure that I hide his body where no one can find it. And I'll kill him as if it was an accident." Ichijou said in a very scary tone.

"That won't be necessary brother." Ayume said calming him down.

"I know just make sure he takes care of you. Or else." Ichijou said.

"Well we are here." Ayume said.

"Okay lets go." Ichijou said.

So they walked into the hospital. And once a girl saw Ichijou they.. well you could say fell in love at first sight. But, Ichijou didn't know anyone so couldn't love them. Anyways Ayume soon got to the room. She told Ichijou to wait outside I want to surprise them.

"Okay." Ichijou said as he saw girls all around.

"Hey sorry about that. Ohh I see Harumi left." Ayume said.

"Yeah she did. What happened are you okay Ayume?" Yamamoto said.

"Yes I'm okay. Well there is someone I want you guys to see." Ayume said.

"Really who??" Kaiya asked.

"Umm hold on he should be right outside. Just wait here." Ayume said going outside.

Then she saw a tons of girls around him and then she grabbed his arm, then pulled him inside.

"Thanks I thought I would never get out of there." Ichijou said.

"Ichijou???" Kaiya said.

"Hey Kaiya how you been?" Ichijou smiled.

"You jackass." Kaiya said as she slapped him.

"Okay so your slaps are still hurt. Have you felt her punch. " Ichijou said grabbing his check.

"Shut up." Kaiya said as she punched him.

"Oww.. What was that for." Ichijou said as her grabbed his arm.

"You idiot you told me to stay put then you just disappeared. You gave the necklace and told me if something went wrong to give it to her. I went looking for you and then I got into a trap. So I had no other choice but to go to your sister." Kaiya said.

"I'm sorry but, you were never suppose to get hurt. I knew something was gonna happen and I didn't want you to get hurt. So I left." Ichijou explained.

"Okay now you two take it easy." Ayume said.

"Ohh.. Ichijou this our the people who have been taking care of us." Kaiya said talking about everyone in the room.

"Hi..I 'm Ichijou Shinazawa.. Thank you all for watching over my little sister and friend. I owe you guys a lot." Ichijou said kindly.

"Well no need to worry." Tsuki said.

"Hi you are?" Ichijou said in a kind tone.

"Ohh sorry." Tsuki said sadly.

"No don't be, it be rude if I didn't know all your names." Ichijou apologized.

"Ohh. Well I'm Tsuki. This is my boyfriend Mukuro." Tsuki introduced them.

"Hi." Mukuro said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Tsuna, this is Haru, Kyoko, Gokudera, Ryohei ,Reborn and Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

"Ohh so this is the guy who saved my little sister." Ichijou said as her walked over to him.

"Well it was nothing." Yamamoto said.

"Hell it is. You saved her and I wanted to say Thanks." Ichijou said.

"Okay then your welcome." Yamamoto said.

"So now that you know everyone, wanna go and see Dino." Ayume said.

"Ahh, that idiot where is he?" Ichijou said.

"Well mama is having a party for you. So he will just have to be there. Well most likely he comes over everyday to check on me." Ayume said.

"Well okay lets go." Ichijou said.

"Okay sure how about all you guys go. I'm the one who checked Yamamoto in so I have to check him out." Ayume said.

"Are you sure?" They all asked.

"Yeah just go on ahead I'll be there." Ayume said as she watched them walk out.

"So are you feeling better to be able to go?" Ayume asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah." He told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Okay then I'll go and check you out." Ayume said about to walk out.

"Ayume wait." Yamamoto said.

"Yes." she asked as she sat on the bed.

"Umm here." He said giving her the necklace.

"Yamamoto!!" he said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah I actually got that for you." he said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god. Thank you." she said in a happy tone.

"There is something else." he said.

"What more could you give me?" Ayume asked.

As she said that he laid up next to her and then she looked at he and kissed her.

"Me." he said.

"That has to me the corneous thing I have ever heard." Ayume said as she laughed.

"Ayume I love you." Yamamoto said.

"What??" Ayume said in a shocked tone as her eyes became wide.

"You heard me I said I LOVE YOU! But the question is do you love me?" he asked.

"Yamamoto I…Why yes I do." Ayume said hugging him.

"I have dreamed of this day." he said.

"Ohh really. So you know I liked you." she said.

"I had a hint." he said.

"Well then we better get going." she said leaving to check him out.

"Okay." he said.

"I'll be back." she said.

"And I'll be waiting." he said laying back down on the bed.

He thought that what just happened was just a dream. But, I knew it was not. And that now he was together with Ayume.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:A day to remember

As they soon left the hospital, they wanted to take their time getting to Tsuna's house. Well now they felt like it was strange to talk to each other. But, Ayume would bring something up.

"So how about after everything. We go on a date. But, as a couple?" Ayume asked.

"Yeah I would like that!" Yamamoto said.

"Okay then lets get this day over with." Ayume said.

"I can't wait!" Yamamoto said with a smile.

Which made her blush. They soon arrived at Tsuna's house.

"Ohh finally… Ayume what toke you so long?" Ichijou asked.

"Nothing just the distance walking here." she told them.

"Okay well the food is almost ready" Bianchi said.

"Ayume!!!" Dino said coming in.

"Dino." Ayume said.

"Ayume your gonna be so happy. I got you a new.." Dino said finally seeing that Ichijou was there.

"How have you been Dino?" Ichijou asked.

"What the.. Ichijou is this really you?" Dino said.

"Yeah." Ichijou said.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Long story!" Ichijou said.

"Well I got a new house for Ayume, Kaiya and yourself." Dino said.

"What!!!" Ayume said.

"Ayume??!!" Dino yelled with shock.

"I don't want to move to far from them." Kaiya said.

"Well your.." Dino said.

"I second that Dino." Ayume said.

"Your not moving far." he said.

"Then where are we?" They asked.

"Down the block." Dino said.

"Really??" Ayume said.

"Yup." he said.

"Thanks Dino!" Ayume said running over to hug him.

"Well then lets all go to the dining room to eat." Nana said.

So they all went to the dining room to eat. They celebrated that the brother came back. Kaiya noticed that Yamamoto and Ayume acted a little different. But, didn't want to say anything. So let it by pass her mind. Believe it or not Hibari actually came. Ichijou met him and said he was almost like Kaiya. And yet she denied it. They cleaned up and fixed the table. The toke pictures and made time fly by. Ayume would remember this day for her life. Dino being Dino had already got furniture for the house and everything was ready. They got their things and moved to the house down the block. They didn't really move very far. But, Lambo still cryed. Yamamoto helped move things. After that Kaiya asked Ayume what was going on between her and Yamamoto.

"What do you mean?" Ayume asked.

"Yamamoto and you are acting strange." Kaiya said.

"Okay fine, you might as well know but,…." Ayume said.

"What??" Kayia asked again.

"Yamamoto and I are.. well.. We're dating." Ayume said.

"What? When?" Kaiya said with shock.

"Today he told me.. I really do love him Kaiya. I think he is the best guy I met. He's funny, down-to-earth, kind, and brings peace between everyone. By calming them down. Him saying, "Now, now" he brings happiness to the picture." Ayume said.

"Awww…" Kaiya said.

"Yup, That's why I love her." Yamamoto said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You two make such a cute couple." Kaiya said.

"We do don't we." Ayume said hugging him and putting one foot up in the air.

"Well I have to go. My dad might be worried sick about me." Yamamoto said.

"Okay see you later." Ayume said kissing him.

And then he left.

"Wow Ayume he's so your type." Kaiya said.

"I know right. I will always remember this day. Look he even gave me a necklace." Ayume said picking it up.

"Wow that's beautiful. I wish a guy gave me one." Kaiya said.

"Don't worry Hibari will give you one soon." Ayume said teasing her.

"Shut up Yamamoto lover." Kaiya said getting back at her.

"Whatever." Ayume said.

"Hahaha." Kaiya said laughing.

"Well why is everyone laughing?" Ichijou asked.

"Ichijou did you know that you little sister is dating Yamamoto?" Kaiya said.

"Well I found out she liked him. But never knew you were dating him." Ichijou said.

"Well.. Your not going to make me break up with him." Ayume said.

"Absolutely.. Not. I trust him with my precious little sister." Ichijou said putting his hand on her head and shaking his hand messing up her hair.

"Thanks Ichijou." Ayume said.

"Well we should go inside." Ichijou said.

"Okay." Ayume said going inside.

"Okay you guys go and I'll be in." Ichijou said.

"Are you sure?" Kaiya asked.

"Yeah just need some air." He said.

"Okay." Kaiya said.

So they went inside, and Ichijou went to the side. Toke out a small knife and put it to someones throat. The person didn't even see him come over. The person was wearing a long coat with a hood.

"Who are you?" Ichijou asked in a scary tone.

"Now Ichijou is that anyway to talk to your mother." They lady said getting up. Taking off the coat. he saw a lady with dark black hair and light blue eyes. A person who looked like Ayume.

"Mother!!!??" Ichijou in shock.

"Ichijou you've gotten so big." She said.

"No you can't be my mother. My mother and Father are dead." Ichijou said.

"Well you can hear the story if I can go inside. It too late to be outside." She said.

*Sigh*

So he let her in, he wanted to find out everything she knew.

"Ichijou there you are we thought you…" Ayume said but stop to see the lady.

"Ayume." the lady said.

"Mom." Ayume said she had a feeling because they looked alike.

"Hmm.. You were always fast. How have you been darling?" She said.

"No.. How are you here?" Ayume said with shock.

"Well I'll tell you everything." she said.

"Ayume, Ichijou what's wrong?" Kaiya said and stop to see the lady as well.

" Hi." she said.

"Hello." Kaiya said.

"Kaiya this lady is here to tell us something. Care to listen." Ichijou said.

"Ohh Okay." Kaiya said.

So they walked into the living room and sat down.

"Okay so care to start." Ichijou said talking to the lady.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own reborn.

I know this chapter is short but, Please Review on how you like it.

I know it takes long to update but i hope you like my story.

It should get more please Review. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: The Story About Ayume and Ayame!

"Okay so care to start." Ichijou said.

"Well the night of the fire. I told Mr. Akatsuki to get Ayume out of the house. To take her to Dino. His family was friends with ours. You were right Ichijou, my brother was trying to kill us. The night of the fire I remember seeing him kill your father. Your father told me to get out and follow Ayume in the other car. He said he'll be there. I just couldn't leave without him. I ran back up to see that the door to his office was open. I saw Nori kill you father. Then your father saw me and gave me a look to run. I didn't want to but Nori saw me. So I did, I then ran to the car and I turned back to see the house on fire. I saw Ayume and Mr. Akatsuki driving away. I followed but then lost track of her." The mother said with a very sad tone.

"I looked everywhere, I met up with a man in China. I don't know why I went there but, he was old and told me that I was going to find you in Japan. I didn't ask who he was or how did he know you. I turned around to see him gone. I looked around Japan for months. I then saw you at school. I never wanted to come up and talk. To say I was our mother. So I just watched you. Then Ichijou came back into the picture. I was so happy to see you two together. To know that you knew each other. So I was going to leave then Ichijou found me. I was happy though." The mother explained.

"Okay we get it. Why not get some rest. We are going over to Tsuna's house tomorrow. They will be over joyed to have another person join our big family." Ayume said.

" Yeah you can met everyone." Kaiya said.

"Okay then I will." The mom said.

So Ayume and Kaiya went up to their room. Her mom and Ichijou stayed down stairs.

"Ichijou you know we have to prepare everyone." Her mom said.

"I know. Dino knows this great spot where all mafia families go. We can train everyone there." Ichijou said.

"Only mafia families?" The mom asked.

"Yup. it's a place to relax or train. Either way we could go there?" Ichijou said.

"That place is perfect." the mom said.

"Beside Ayume will be ready to learn about herself. I did research while I was gone. But, now is not the right time to tell her. So I will prepare everything and we will leave this Sunday." Ichijou said.

"That's perfect and she's on summer break. So that is okay." the mom said.

So Ichijou and his mom planned everything. Her showed his mom her room. And they went to sleep. And the next morning they went to Tsuna's house. And Yamamoto met Ayume at her house.

- In Ayume's room. ( This takes place in her dream)

"Ayume." She heard someone calling her name.

"Whose there?" Ayume asked.

"Its me." Ayume turned around to see Ayame.

"Ayame." Ayume said.

"Ayume I don't have much time." she said.

"What's wrong?" Ayume asked.

"Listen you have to understand why I'm here with you now." Ayame said.

"I don't get it?" Ayume said.

"I'll explain everything another time. But, I will have not choice but to prepare you for what you will hear later. It will take a lot out of you just to hear it. I will give you my memories. Please try to understand everything. Ayume Shinazawa you are chosen by me to be my successor." Ayame said putting her hand on Ayume's head and started to chant. Then fading away.

Ayume then woke up with a fright. She had a headache she tried to remember what just happened. Ayume thought even if she found out about here father, mother and brother everything was going to be okay. She wanted to learn more. All she wanted was to find the truth.

"Yamamoto what are you doing here?" Ayume asked.

"I don't know I just wanted to see you." Yamamoto said.

"Aww.. Your so sweet. Kaiya told you didn't she?" Ayume said smiling.

He looked at Kaiya who was standing next to Ayume. "Yes." he said.

"Ha.. I knew it." Ayume said.

"But, I could have ignored Kaiya and just came to see you!" Yamamoto said.

"Except you can ignore anyone. That's what I love about you. Promise me you won't change?" Ayume said.

"I promise." Yamamoto replied with a smile.

As Yamamoto smiled Ayume got an image in her head about another person smiling. She didn't know who he was. But, they both looked the same. More images came into her mind. It was then too much for her to take.

"Asari Ugetsu." Ayume said fainting and falling into Yamamoto's arms. They were going to take her inside. But, then Ayame came out. They all wondered why? They thought her mom would freak. But, she didn't she was very calm. Like she knew what would happen.

"Hey everyone long time no see!" Ayame said.

"Ayame what are you doing?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well it's a long story. But, you all have to know this. Ayume is being overworked she needs sleep. But, not a regular sleep in the bed but mentally she needs to sleep." Ayame explained.

"I don't think I really understand." Kaiya said.

"Ayume needs sleep in her mind. With me awake she sleeps. I can explain but you all have to know that you can't tell her. Only he can." Ayame said pointing to Ichijou ." Because with what shock you may hear. Might be ten times as much as she will give." Ayame said.

"Please are lips are sealed." Yamamoto said.

"This could be a long story." Ayame said.

"Okay then how about we go and sit down inside." their mom said, opening the door.

"Okay then." They said going inside.

Then they sat down ready to hear the story.

"Okay how about I go make so food?" their mom said.

"Okay. Thanks mom." Ichijou said.

"Okay first things first. I need to put Ayume to sleep. She needs rest so I have to out a spell. Just for one day for her it will feel like four months. See so if she sleeps she can recover." Ayame said.

"Okay fine do it but I want her back tomorrow." Ichijou said.

"Okay just pick the right time to tell her. When training starts and she passes all the trials." Ayame whispered.

"I know." Ichijou said.

"So here goes nothing." Ayame said. And then she touched her forehead and again chanted something. A small bright light appeared but then faded away. But as it did that Ayume's hair was not her hair. It was aqua blue and her eyes were baby blue. She was a totally different person. They all opened their eyes with shock.

"Ohh don't worry this only last a while. My eyes are only dark because when I take over our eyes both come together and make a dark blue. But, when I'm like this, well it comes out my true form. I really look like this. But, anyway while Ayume gets sleep how about I explain." Ayame said.

"Okay." Yamamoto said.

"I am not a regular soul that jumps into bodies. Vongola Decimo has 6 other guardians. Vongola Primo had 8 not including himself. I am the ice guardian. The other is snow I don't know where she might have gone though. Anyway, when I died I had to find a new successor. None of the families between the Vongola Secondo and Vongola Nono. Had any I thought was worthy enough of inheriting my powers. Vongola Decimo has though, he may not know it I get to pick who I want. As long as she knows him, its possible." Ayame explained.

"So Ayume the one you pick?" Kaiya asked.

"Yes. All guardians work together. Sky, Sun and Cloud since they are in the sky. Storm, Lighting and Cloud are other pairs. Mist, Cloud, Rain and Snow are another. Then comes Ice and Rain. Only because rain is water and ice is frozen water. All guardians are strong together. But Rain and Ice have to always be together. Even Cloud and Snow they are very strong together. The pairs are better working together than apart. Ayume makes a perfect Ice guardian for Vongola Decimo." Ayame said.

"So she's the ice guardian." Yamamoto said.

"Well she has to past the trials first then I get to decided." Ayame said.

" Okay and where do we do that at?" Kaiya said.

"Ichijou has an idea don't you?" Ayame said.

"Yes." he answered.

"Anyway she has to be trained be all the 7 guardians of Vongola Decimo. Then the last trial is mine. I will teach her if she really knows how to handle the ice powers. Of course I will explain it to you. I know he can do it. But, the others don't worry I will come out to tell you what you have to do. And then decide how you will teach her it. Like the first guardians of Vongola Primo did to me." Ayame said.

"Okay I think I get it." Kaiya said.

"I have a question?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes?" Ayame asked.

"What does Ayume have to do with Asari?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ayame asked.

"She said it before you came out." Yamamoto said.

"Opps did I give her that much." Ayame said.

"Uhh." They all said in a confused tone.

"Its no need to worry about it." Ayame said.

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked

"Yes She just got a headache. So that gave me the chance and time to come out. Of course I didn't plan it to go like this!" Amaya said.

"So how do we train Ayume?" Kaiya asked.

"Well all the guardians will have a chance to train her. In their own way, but they have to make sure she can use it later." Ayame said.

"What can you do?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hmm." Ayame said.

"Like your weapon, skills or anything else?" Yamamoto asked.

"Weapons?… An Icicle. I know it sound stupid but it works with me. It doesn't melt if that's what your thinking. Skills well I don't really know. I just use what I need to in a fight." Ayame said.

"Sorry the food is almost done." The mom said coming in with tea.

"Okay thanks Mom." Ichijou said as the mom walked back into the kitchen.

"Tea..?" Ayame said with a smirk.

"Yeah what about it. You don't like tea?" Yamamoto said.

" Its not that! Wanna see what I can do." Ayame said.

"Uhh.." They said in a confused tone.

Ayame stood up put her hands together. And they then noticed that the tea was frozen. All in shock only because she didn't even touch the cup. Then she put her hands down and the frozen tea came out of the cup. It turned into little pieces of ice. Then it was like they got bigger. Bigger than she head. Still in shock with their eyes fascinated. Then she put the big ice into the cup and as big as they were they fit into the cup.

"WOW!" They all said.

"But I could do more. Freeze bullets well anything coming toward me. The best part is I don't have to touch it. I can make a ice wall in front of someone o they won't get to my family. I could do a lot for them."

"Okay foods done." their mom said bringing it to the table.

"Thanks for the food." They all said.

Then they day came to an end. ( 11:58 Ayume comes back soon.)

" Its too bad we didn't stop by Tsuna's. I lost track of time." Kaiya said.

"Its okay." their mom said.

"Well its almost time for me to go everyone." Ayame said.

"Ohh that's right." Kaiya said.

"Well I'm tired. And remember don't tell her about anything. I told her some but not all." Ayame said.

"Okay we won't." Yamamoto said then the clock turned 12:00.

"Okay then bye bye." Ayame said as her hair went back to black and eyes light blue eyes. "I feel so refreshed." Ayume said.

"Thank god." Ichijou said.

And then somehow the next day their mom had everything ready.

"Okay Time to go to Mafia Land everyone." their mom said having everyone get on the ship. By everyone I mean everyone .( Nana, Fuuta, Bianchi, Tsuna, all the guardians,.. ECT).Without having the others know what was going on or where they were going to.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Training at Mafia Land Delayed!

"Do you want to explain where we are going?" Tsuna asked.

"Well we went there before." Reborn said.

"Uhhhh…" Tsuna still look confused.

"Mafia Land Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"But, why?" Tsuna asked.

"Just shut up and listen to what they have to say." Reborn said kicking his head.

"Okay.. But, why did you have to hit me." Tsuna said.

"Why do I have to be here?" Hana said.

"Hana-san what are you doing here?" Kyoko asked.

"Well they said that you were in trouble. I came running but, I see that I was wrong. Is this counted as kidnapping?" Hana said.

"Haha…" Kyoko laughed.

" Mrs. Kurokawa I told them to invite you. I'm sorry but if you want to leave you can?" Reborn said.

"No its okay, I'll stay

"I would like to introduce myself." Ayume's mom said.

"Who are you?" Tsuna said.

"I thought I told you to just listen. Manners Tsuna." Reborn said kicking him again.

"Oww." Tsuna said.

"Ohh.. That's right you didn't get to meet everyone." Ayume said.

"Seems like it." Gokudera said in a mean tone.

"Hayato be nice." Bianchi said looking at him. Which caused him to fall to the ground.

"Tsuna, Nana-san, Bianchi, Mukuro, Ryohei, Tsuki, Meori and Kaname and well everyone else.( Yes that includes Hibari.)This is my mom Miyoko Shinazawa." Ayume said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Shinazawa." Nana said.

"Nana right?" Miyoko asked.

"Yes." Nana replied.

"You can just call me Miyoko." She said.

"Okay the Miyoko-san." Nana said.

"I can see we will get alone." Miyoko said.

"So everyone knows my mom." Ichijou said going over to Reborn. " I have to ask a favor. Can you call all the guardians to the side. I have to tell them something?"

"Okay." Reborn said.

And he did, they all went to the side. Ichijou was explaining why they had to go to Mafia Land. Tsuna was shocked by hearing that Ayume is suppose to be a guardian. He didn't even know that Giotto had an Ice and Snow guardian. Also freaking out because he didn't know Ayame was the Ice guardian. They kept it a secret only because the Snow and Ice guardians were suppose to pass it down. Though they never did. They all knew what they then had to do. Ryohei was extremely ready to train her. He found it a challenge to train a girl. Though Hibari thought of it as a waste of time.

"Okay then so its settled we all will train Ayume. Right Hibari?" Ichijou said turning to him.

"Hmm.." Hibari said. Of course Ichijou toke it as a yes.

"Reborn." Dino said. But they didn't know Dino would be there.

"Dino why are you here?" Ichijou asked.

"I'm here with one of my friends." Dino said pointing to a man with spiky black hair, light green eyes and a cigar. " Everyone this is Toshi Shimizu. We came here on a mission to find someone. And we heard he is here. So we came together too check if he was. But, we are not so sure how he looks. We heard a lot of different ways he looks like. But HQ will report to us a picture and some information that might be important. Though the information might not come yet. All we know though is his name starts with a K and his last name is with an S. And he doesn't kidnap children but women. It is really sick what he does. . "

"Dino is it okay to tell these people all that information?" Toshi asked.

"Well yes. One because they are here with girls. And second this is the Vongola Family. They have all the right to know. They are a very powerful family." Dino explained.

"Oh.. My apologizes.. I did not know who you were." Toshi said bowing to Tsuna.

"Ohh no its okay. Really you don't have to bow." he said.

"No I was taught to always show respect to a Mafia Boss higher then me. I'm a level lower then Dino-san." Toshi said.

"Well its okay." Tsuna said.

"So Tsuna what brings you here?" Dino asked.

"Well.. We came here for Ayume. So is this guy a problem?" Tsuna asked.

"Well yes. He is very dangerous. So Tsuna please what ever you have to do. Do not let these girls out of your sight. But, you guys can go anywhere. Though with a partner, like boy and girl. Only because he won't get anyone when they are with a group. But, not to scare anyone. Just don't think he won't trust me he'll attack anyone. Well I have to go now. See you later Tsuna." Dino said leaving with Toshi.

"Okay bye." Tsuna said.

"Okay you guys heard Dino. Everyone with a pair. I rather be safe then sorry. So the pairs Yamamoto and Ayume, Haru and Kaname, Tsuna and Kyoko, Tsuki and Mukuro, Ryohei and Mrs. Kurokawa (Hana), Meori and Gokudera. And everyone else will stay together. Just to be sure nothing bad will happen." Reborn said.

"Reborn-san what about Kaiya and Hibari?" Ayume asked with a smirk to Kaiya.

"Ohh. I guess I didn't notice. Kaiya you don't mind right?" Reborn asked.

"What no way in hell I will be his partner. I would probably get kidnapped." Kaiya said.

"Who would ever want to work with someone who always nags like her." Hibari said.

"I do not nag." Kaiya said.

"Please you two your almost the same. So just please work together?" Reborn said.

"Yes." They said in unison, then stared at each other with a bad look and look away.

"Okay then this will be fun." Ayume said.

"So everyone is okay with the pairs?" Reborn said. " And don't worry Ichijou and me will protect the others."

"Okay then.. We can't train you yet Ayume. I'm sorry. I.. we can't take the chance for anyone to get hurt." Ichijou said.

"Its okay.. I really didn't want anyone to go so far for me." Ayume said.

"Until Dino can get this guy. Everyone can have fun. There is a ball tonight. Why not we all go?" Miyoko said.

"Yeah it could be really fun." Kyoko said.

"So why not everyone go and get an outfit to wear." Nana said. "But, know that I don't want to go."

"Me too.. I will stay and watch the kids with Nana-san." Miyoko said. "Okay so we're going to go and rent a room. And take the kids to some rides. Don't worry we'll have Ichijou. So you guys go and get something to wear. Only because I don't think you brought anything to wear."

"Okay then why not guys?" Ayume said smiling.

"Yeah I say we go." Kaiya said.

"Okay then see you guys later." Nana said leaving with Miyoko, Bianchi, Ichijou and the little ones.

And they others went to the nearest store. They ended up at a mall. The mall was very big. Girls were everywhere. No wonder why that K.S guy came here. So they all stayed in pairs. Of course Kaiya and Hibari were the only ones who disliked that they were together. They kept the distance but some how they would end up next to each other from time to time. Like they were getting pushed by people walking by. So they girls, went to a store in the mall called, "Women's Fantasy." That was the biggest store there. The girls stood at the front amazed how at how big it was. Not to mention how many women were in there. So where wives of Mafia Bosses you could tell the all had a certain ring on. You could tell if they were visitors or Mafia Wives. Most of which were Mafia Wives.

"Okay then lets go girls." Ayume said pulling Kaiya.

"Aha, Okay guys lest go before we get in trouble by Ayume-chan." Meori said laughing.

"There is only one problem." Hana said.

"What is that?" Ayume said as she stopped.

"These guys could go in but, it might be embarrassing for them. But it's a girl store." Hana said.

"Ohh.. Well come on boys." All the girls said pulling onto someone. Except for Kaiya and Hibari.

So what Ayume did was pulled Kaiya and asked Ryohei to get Hibari inside. Of course it toke time but, somehow Hibari was inside at the corner.

"So he did come." Kaiya said.

"What did you think. Ryohei is the best one to convince Hibari. It may not be so easy. But he'll do it, and look it worked. Pchhh.. Whatever Kaiya you know you wanted him to come inside." Ayume said looking through some dresses.

"Shut up and just look for your dress." Kaiya said.

"Hey.. Your suppose to look too." Ayume said pulling Kaiya again.

So as the girls went looking for a dress. Then someone yelling. Everyone ran out of the store to check out what happen. Kaiya was held up by some lady. Who wouldn't let her out the door. So she toke time to get out.

"What happen!" Ayume asked the girl who was yelling.

"My friend was just sitting next to me. Then right when I looked back. She wasn't there, I thought at first maybe she went to the restroom. I was going to get up and check the restroom. But that's when I saw a note on the bench saying, "HELP ME!" really big. I ran to the restroom and her purse and everything was still there. So she did go but never came back. I should have paid more attention. I'm so stupid." The girl said she had red hair with pink eyes.

"Calm down." Ayume said.

"I can't calm down. I should have listened to my brother. He told me and my friend that there was a kidnapper. He said to stay but I went and my friend followed. I think she just got kidnapped."

"Okay tell me what's your name?" Ayume asked.

"My name is Saki Sano. My friend's name is Sayomi Kyomizu. She has light green hair and dark green eyes." Saki said.

"Saki-san, you have to be calm. Don't worry we're going to find a friend later. You can follow if you want. But, we're not going to see him until tonight at the ball. So why not come with us? Do you have a dress?" Ayume said.

"Well no I don't. Will it be okay if I could." Saki said.

"Of course come lets go get a dress." Ayume said.

"But, what about Sayomi will she be okay? He won't hurt her right?" Saki said in a very worried tone.

"I'm not so sure. But, like I said don't worry so much. My friend Dino will help. He will have information about that guy." Ayume said. Then Kaiya just got pass the lady and came right next to Ayume.

"Okay then." Saki said.

"Ohh.. Saki this is Kaiya." Ayume said.

"Nice to meet you Saki." Kaiya said.

"Hello Kaiya-san nice to meet you." Saki said.

So they all went back inside the store. They were looking for a dress, the whole outfit.

"So what brings you here?" Kaiya asked.

"Well I'm here with my brother and father. He is a Mafia Boss and we wanted to take a trip together. Us and Sayomi's dad. What about you Ayume-san?" Saki said

"I'm here a bunch of my friends and my brother." Ayume said.

"Ohh okay." Saki said.

* * *

Author's Note:

The next chapter will be more toward Kaiya and Hibari's relationship. Ps. I don't own REBORN!

So as far as you know. The kidnapper is a really sick person. Who will get kidnapped next? Who might get in the way of Hibari? These might be some questions you could ask.

SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn

* * *

Chapter Eighteen : Change of Heart Maybe?

"Okay then bye Saki." Ayume said waving bye to her.

"Ayume-chan." Kyoko said running over to her.

"What's wrong Kyoko?" Ayume and Ryohei asked.

"The ball is tomorrow. I guess they canceled it." Kyoko said.

"Oh.. Well I guess we have to wait. At least we got our dresses. So lets go and find Reborn-san." Ayume said.

"Okay." They all said in unison.

So they walked off looking for Reborn. They saw him near a hotel. It was very big and fancy. It also looked very expensive.

"There you guys are I was just going to look for you all." Reborn said.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Well Dino just heard that some girl got kidnapped. So I got this hotel." Reborn said.

And that's when they all noticed the sign. How could they miss it at first it was a big sign and a long name.

"Couples Dreams Come Alive Here! Is the best resort or rather hotel. For all of you guys to protect the girls. And you do get your own room. Only because the hotel I'm staying at is full. And everyone would have to separated from the girls. So have fun." Reborn said giving them the keys and living.

"YOUR JOKING RIGHT?" Kaiya said in a very angry tone.

"Come on Kaiya just think calm thoughts." Ayume said trying to calm her down.

"Ohh.. Don't you tell me to calm down. Unlike me your with your boyfriend. I'm stuck with a Jerk. How can or could I get any sleep with him in the room. Please kidnap me right now!" Kaiya said very loudly.

"Haha.. Don't say it like that." Ayume said.

"Do you think I like being with a person who always nags." Hibari said.

"Shut up.. I'm not talking to you." Kaiya said glaring at Hibari.

"Nope just sharing a room with him." Ayume whispered to herself.

"Okay then how about we go to our rooms now." Yamamoto said.

And so they all walked to their rooms. Ayume, Yamamoto, Kaiya and Hibari's rooms were upstairs. The rest of them had their rooms down stairs. Ayume and Yamamoto entered their room. It had food in the icebox. Same with the others. Ayume jumped on the bed she felt how comfortable it was.

- As for Kaiya…..

"God.. Why him?.. Why this room?.. God I wish he would just sleep. So I wouldn't hear his stupid voice." Kaiya said to herself that's when she noticed Hibari on the couch. She walked over to see him sleeping. Her face was turning red. She noticed what she was doing and turned away and feel to the ground.

"Why am I blushing? What's going on?" Kaiya said to herself. " I have to talk to Ayume. No.. she will tease me. No.. she won't… Yes she will she'll tell everyone.. No she wont.. What am I doing?"

- At Ayume's room.

"Achoo.. Well someone is talking about me." Ayume said after she sneezed.

"What do you want to eat Ayume?" Yamamoto asked.

"Wow that made us sound like a married couple." Ayume said to herself. " Anything is fine." She said out loud.

"Okay." He responded.

- Back at Kaiya's room.

"Okay.. I'm hungry.. What do you want to eat Hibari.." Kaiya said stopping from waking him up. " What the heak.. I'm acting like Ayume and Yamamoto. A couple? Me and Hibari .. I really have to stop thinking about this." Kaiya said to herself. Then she just started cooking lunch.

" But, he looks so cute or rather handsome when he sleeps.. What the hell am I saying. Really what am I talking about? What could go worse.." Kaiya said as she stop blushing again. Then when she started thinking why she was saying that stuff. She was cutting carrots and cut her finger but not deep just a small cut. "Oww.." She screamed.

"What's going on?" Hibari asked standing near the couch.

"Nothing.. Sorry did I wake you up?" Kaiya said washing and cleaning up her finger.

"Why yes.. What are you doing?" Hibari asked as he noticed the blood on the cutting board.

"Nothing just cooking dinner." Kaiya said.

He came next to her, looking at the cut.

"Are you okay?" Hibari asked.

"I'm fine its just a cut." Kaiya said turning away.

"Here let me help." Hibari said.

"What..? Did you hit your head or something? Or did you fall off the couch? " Kaiya said.

"Whatever just shut up and let me help you." Hibari said grabbing her hand.

"Hmm.. Maybe he's not so bad. He likes small animals that's not so bad. Behind all that tough guy act, he can be really nice. What the hell am I saying he's Hibari." Kaiya thought to herself as Hibari finished patching up her cut.

"There you go." Hibari said.

"Ohh.. You tie pretty good." Kaiya said as bandage came lose. "Maybe not so good." Kaiya said giggling. Oh. Thank you." Kaiya said bowing to him saying thank you. " Why am I bowing?" She thought.

"Hmm.." Hibari said walking toward the door. " Your Welcome" Hibari said just leaving the kitchen. That's when Kaiya looked up in shook and got a warm feeling.

"He really said that? What am I talking about anyone will said " Your Welcome ". But, why did I feel warm." Kaiya asked herself and got up and continued to cook. Then Hibari walked in again.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Why?" Kaiya answered.

"So you don't do something stupid and probably chop off your hand. So I'll help you." Hibari said.

"Can you even cook?" Kaiya asked.

"Now is not the time." Hibari said.

"You don't know how to cook." Kaiya said as she wanted to laugh.

"I was joking! I can but, I'm not good as a chief." Hibari said.

"You were joking! Aha.." Kaiya said as she giggled "I'm sorry for laughing.. I can cook but like every other person." Kaiya said.

"Okay then shall we get to work. I'm hungry." Hibari said as his stomach made that hungry sound. Which made Kaiya laugh. Hibari looked at her and smiled. Kaiya did notice that smile. "That's the first time I saw you laugh." Hibari said.

"That's the first time a saw you smile." Kaiya said.

"I did not." Hibari said and looked away.

"Whatever.. Lets just hurry up and finish." Kaiya said.

And they continued to cook. But, at times when they would reach for the same thing. Kaiya and Hibari's hands would touch then they would pull away fast. And just look away Kaiya felt very embarrassed. But, soon they were done cooking. And they got to eat she still felt nervous. Kaiya didn't know what to do. They didn't talk at all at the table. When they were done Kaiya washed to dishes and Hibari cleaned the table. And off to bed they went. Kaiya went to the room, Hibari did too.

"What are you doing?" Kaiya asked him.

"Going to bed." He answered.

"No.. Sleep on the couch." Kaiya said.

"Nope.. That couch hurt my neck. I'm not sleeping there. You can if you want." Hibari said.

"Whatever." Kaiya said.

And they slept on the bed together. Facing the opposite ways.

- At Ayume's room again. Time: 7:00 pm

"That was good food." Ayume said.

"Thanks." Yamamoto said.

"Okay I'm tired.. I'm gonna sleep." Ayume said.

"Okay." Yamamoto said.

An she went to the room. She saw Yamamoto on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Ayume asked him.

"I'm going to sleep." he said.

"I know that. But, why out here?" Ayume asked again.

"Your brother would kill me if I slept on the same bed as you." he said.

"Aha, Your joking right. Sleeping on the couch will hurt your neck. Never mind about my brother he knows you're my boyfriend." Ayume said.

"No.. its okay that I sleep here." Yamamoto said putting his hands up and shaking them side to side.

"I'm going to count to 5." Ayume said with the warning.

"Really I'm fine." Yamamoto said smiling.

"1..2..3." Ayume said counting.

"Okay.. Fine I'll go." he said getting up and kissing her.

"That's the man I fell in love with." Ayume said smiling.

"Yeah and you're the girl who bosses me around. The scary part is that I'll listen.. But, I still love you." Yamamoto said.

"Aha, Ooh.. So that's suppose to be funny." Ayume said laughing.

"I still love you honey." he said.

"Yeah.. I love you too sweetie." Ayume said.

And they went to sleep on a big bed. They faced the opposite ways. Then Ayume truned around to see Yamamoto facing her. She held his hand and fell asleep.

- 8 hours and 30 minutes later . 3:30 am.

Ring ring went Ayume's phone.

"UMM.." Ayume said trying to get up and answer the phone. " Who the hell is calling at this time." She said with a very tired voice.

- (Ayume and Kaiya's conversation)

"Hello." Ayume said.

"Ayume I have to ask you something." Kaiya said.

"Kaiya what the hell is up. Do you know what time it is?" Ayume said.

"Yup.. 3: 32 am exactly . I'm so hyper I can't sleep." Kaiya said.

"What time have you been up?" Ayume asked again.

"Well I slept at 8:00 and I have been up since 11:00." Kaiya said with her tone very awake.

"Oh My God.. Your kidding right?" Ayume said still trying to wake up.

"Nope.. Sine then I have been cooking pancakes. And I gave it to some guy outside the hotel. But, I still have some here. I'm also cooking omelets and waffles." Kaiya said.

"Okay then.. What did you want to ask me?" Ayume asked.

"Ohh. How did you feel when you started to like Yamamoto? Like how …what emotions did you feel exactly? I really need you help. " Kaiya said in a calm and serious tone.

"Well.. I don't know.. I guess I felt a warm feeling, nervous and just happy when I saw him." Ayume said.

"Okay.. Thanks. Bye." Kaiya said.

"Wait why do you need to know?" Ayume asked right before she hung up the phone. " But, why did she ask me that? Ayume asked herself.

"What are you doing up?" Yamamoto asked coming out of the room.

"Oh.. I was just talking to Kaiya. Did I wake you up?" Ayume said.

"No I just saw you weren't in bed." He said.

"Sorry.." Ayume said.

"That's okay.. Just come back to bed." Yamamoto said putting his arms around her neck.

"Okay.." Ayume said as Yamamoto kissed her head. " And I guess this is why I love him!" Ayume thought to herself.

And she got up and they went back to sleep. Kaiya even went to sleep too. Morning was soon to come. Kaiya was dreaming about Hibari. She really didn't know why. But, he just came closer and closer then he kissed her. Kaiya was shocked about what was happening. She woke up, looked at Hibari who was facing the other way. And thought it was just a dream.

"But, why did it feel so real?" Kaiya asked herself. But, Hibari was awake just not facing her.

Then came the sun. Everyone got ready and went to meet up together. They all waiting at the entrance door.

"Kaiya.." Ayume said running towards her.

"Ohh.. Morning Ayume." Kaiya said.

"Yeah Good Morning.. Why did you ask me the question last night?" Ayume asked her.

"What question?" Kaiya said.

"Don't play dumb with me." Ayume said.

"Oh.. Well I don't really know." Kaiya said.

"Wait a minute… You're lying to me. Wait let me think why you would need to know that." Ayume said. "Ohh.. My God." Ayume said in shock.

"What you figured it out." Kaiya said.

"Yup." Ayume said.

"So you know that I think Hibari's not all that bad." Kaiya whispered.

"Wait.. Backup.. I thought you liked him.. That's why you asked me that question. ." Ayume said.

"Like him… Well.. " Kaiya said stopping from saying anything else.

"Ohh.. You do!" Ayume said.

"Look what he did.." Kaiya said showing her the bandage.

"He cut you!" Ayume asked.

"No.. I cut my finger and he helped me patch it up. You know something else. I got to talk to him for a little. Not a long conversation but, we talked for a while." Kaiya said.

"Wow! That's not like him at all." Ayume said.

"I know I just feel very weird around him now. I had the weirdest dream." Kaiya said.

"When did we jump to dreams." Ayume said.

"Hmm.. He kissed me." Kaiya whispered.

"Really.. Man to bad it was a dream." Ayume said smiling.

"I'm not so sure about that." Kaiya said.

"What!" Ayume asked.

"It felt real. Like he did I was just asleep." Kaiya explained.

"Who knows maybe you did." Ayume said.

"Shut up.." Kaiya said blushing.

"Your turning red." Ayume said.

"Who is?" Yamamoto said coming up behind Ayume.

".Ahhhaa." Ayume said yelling.

"Aha," Yamamoto said laughing.

"You scared me.. Don't do that." Ayume said slapping his shoulder.

"Okay.. Ohh. Morning Kaiya." Yamamoto said in a very kind tone.

"Morning Yamamoto." Kaiya said.

So the day went on. They didn't really know what to do. So they rode rides and went for a walk in the park. It was soon time for the dance. They went to get ready. So they all went back to their rooms.

Meori had this long red dress, like a red rose, it had stripes and a long scarf and red high heels.

Hana had a short dress up to her knees, which crossed at the back and that part had glitter and with yellow flats.

Haru had a short pink dress that crossed to one side. And had a bow on the shoulder it tied on. She got slippers which had a bow also on it.

Kyoko had a simple dress orange that was strapless and brown sandals.

Tsuki had an indigo dress, that was open in the back and long.

Ayume had a light blue dress. Also long with to thin straps and a flower on one strap. And a shawl. And dark blue high heels.

Kaiya's dress was a little poofy. It was long purple and had a design of gems. And purple high heels.

The boys just had tuxedos but different styles like the jackets and they had different ties. And off they went to the dance.

"Wow.. You girls look very pretty." Dino said.

"Thank You." They all said.

"Well the information Toshi should be on the way with it." Dino said talking to Reborn.

"Okay.. So you girls keep your eye out. Be careful." Reborn said warning the girls. And giving all the guys a glare saying to protect them.

So they ate and talked for a while. A song came up…

"Care to dance." Yamamoto said bowing and holding out his hand.

"Sure. Bye guys." Ayume said putting down her drink. They were the first ones to dance. Then the others went to dance and other people. Kaiya was the last one.

"May I have this dance?" Hibari said also bowing and holding out his hand.

"Whatever." Kaiya said as she touched his hand. She blushed she had that warming feeling and felt very nervous. So they were dancing Ayume saw Kaiya dancing with Hibari.

"They make a really cute couple. Don't you think Takeshi?" Ayume asked Yamamoto.

"Yeah. Its like when he met Kaiya he changed. Well a little. Takeshi?" Yamamoto said.

"Yup I'll call you by your first name." Ayume said.

"Okay then Yume." Yamamoto said giving her a nickname.

"Yume? I like it." Ayume said.

The song was soon ending. Kaiya looked away most of the time. He face was red and Hibari could see it too.

"What's wrong?" Hibari asked.

"Nothing." Kaiya said still looking away.

"Your turning red. WOW! Have you fallen for me?" Hibari said.

"What don't be ridiculous." Kaiya said.

"Hmm.." Hibari said.

And right before the song ended Hibari got closer to Kaiya. He went to her ear and said.

"Just returning the favor." Hibari said Kaiya was confused. Then he moved up a little and kisses her cheek. "Thank You for the dance" Hibari said.

"Did he just…." Kaiya said walking to Ayume.

"Kaiya what's wrong?" Ayume said.

"Nothing I'm going to get some air." Kaiya said walking away.

"Want me to come." Ayume said

"No.." Kaiya said.

She walked out to the balcony she walked out to the window.

"Hi." she heard someone behind her.

"Ohh.. Hi. Sorry I didn't know anyone was here. I'll go." Kaiya said.

"No its okay." he said coming next to her.

"Ohh okay." Kaiya said.

"I'm Kain Sano." the man said.

"Kain Sano.. Sano.. I think I heard that before. Nope doesn't ring bell." Kaiya thought to herself. " Wait K.S."

"I'm Kaiya Takimaru. A friend of a Mafia Family here." Kaiya said trying to get information out of him.

"Ohh.. I'm a Mafia boss." Kain said.

"Can I ask you something?" Kaiya asked.

"Sure." Kain said.

"Are you a kidnaper?" Kaiya asked him straight out.

"Aha, No. You might be talking about that other Mafia Boss. Kazuya Shingo." Kain said.

"Ohh. Sorry.. I just thought." Kaiya said.

"That's okay. I told my sister to watch out too." Kain said.

"Sister?" Kaiya asked.

"Her name is Saki." Kain said.

"Oh.. I met her… She's a nice girl." Kaiya said.

"Yeah. And spoiled she's my little sister!" Kain said.

"Ohh." Kaiya said.

"So who's your boyfriend?" Kain asked.

"What? I don't have one?" Kaiya said in a confused tone.

"Ohh.. Really. You look like you would have a boyfriend. Someone as beautiful as you." Kain said.

"Oh.. Thanks." Kaiya said blushing.

"What about someone who likes you or you like?" Kain asked.

"Why would you want to know?" Kaiya said.

"No reason." Kain said.

"Well I better get going." Kaiya said.

"Okay Bye." Kain said.

"Bye." Kaiya said.

So Kaiya walked in and stood near Ayume on her right. And Meori and her left. Hibari behind her. A song started playing and Kain walked over to Kaiya.

"May I have this dance?" Kain asked her.

"Umm.. Sure." Kaiya said taking his hand.

Kain noticed Hibari glaring at him. Kain smiled he thought of something.

"Hmm.. I wonder who that is?" Meori asked.

"I don't know." Ayume said she didn't really like him at first. She liked Kaiya with Hibari not some guy. But, Kaiya was happy and Ayume just wanted to see her with a smile.

Kain was dancing with Kaiya and felt like someone was staring at him. He glanced over his shoulder. He saw Hibari still staring at him. He felt like he was going to get stabbed. Kaiya was dancing and also felt like someone was watching her. She looked around while dancing and glanced at a man in the crowd. Just staring at her she looked and he was gone. But, Kaiya let it by pass her mine. The song ended and Kain bowing at Kaiya thanking her and walked out to the balcony. She walked over to the other.

"Okay spill it. Who is he?" Ayume asked wanting to know.

"He just some guy." Kaiya said.

"How do you know him." Ayume asked.

" *Sigh*. His name is Kain Sano." Kaiya said.

"Wait.. K.S." Ayume said.

"No.. Its not him." Kaiya said.

"How do you know." Ayume asked.

"Because for that K.S guy. It stands for Kazuya Shingo." Kaiya said.

"She's right." Dino said holding a folder and Toshi was standing next to him.

"He's the Mafia Boss in Germany." Dino said.

"Wow." Ayume said.

"It says here he kidnaps girls he just picks out. He kidnaps 5 girls and sells them. His dead line is four days after that he kills them. He has blonde hair with turquoise eyes. Girls always fall for his look." Dino said. " So you girls better be smart and only pay attention to your partner." Dino said warning them.

"Okay Dino." Ayume said.

"Okay Bye then." Dino said leaving with Toshi.

"I'll be back." Kaiya said.

"Want me or Hibari to follow you?" Ayume said.

"No.. Just stay here." Kaiya said.

"Are you sure?" Ayume said.

"Yeah I'll be back." Kaiya said walking out to the balcony.

She saw Kain at the window.

"Hey." Kaiya said.

"Hi." Kain said.

"You okay?" Kaiya asked.

"Yeah.. That guy was just freaking me out." Kain said.

"Guy?" Kaiya said.

"Yeah the one who was behind you. With the purple tie." Kain said.

"You mean Hibari?" Kaiya said.

"That's his name? I think he likes you?" Kain said.

"What?" Kaiya said.

"Yup.. He glared at me when we were dancing. I can tell he doesn't like me." Kain said.

"Aha.. You don't know that." Kaiya said.

"I know…" Kain said not finishing his sentence. He was stabbed by a knife but, not where you would die.

"Kain!" Kaiya yelled.

"Him he was sweet right." Kazuya said.

"Kazuya!" Kaiya said.

"You know me?" He said punching her. Kaiya passed out.

- Inside the ballroom.

"Kaiya is taking long." Ayume said. "I'm going to check on her."

Ayume walked over to the balcony opened the door. She saw Kain on the ground bleeding.

"Oh My God.." Ayume said turning him over getting blood all over her dress. " Someone call the ambulance!"

"I'm sorry I let my guard down. He toke he." Kain said passing out.

" Kaiya.! Help Someone.." Ayume said yelling to see everyone coming outside.

A lady called the ambulance. And they toke him to the hospital.

* * *

Author's Note: This Chapter Might be my Longest one! I finally got it in! In this Chapte i told you it would be Kaiya and Hibari. And it is. The next chapter will have some moments with them.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborm

I know this chapter is short but i hope you like it! ENJOY

* * *

Chapter Nineteen : What's Kaiya's Story?

So Ayume and the others left the ball on their way to the hospital. They wanted to ask Kain some questions. Ayume was dead worried and didn't know what to do. Kain made it, he may have lost a lot of blood but, Kazuya missed the important organs. You could tell that Kazuya wanted Kaiya and didn't care where he hurt Kain. Kain woke up and saw Ayume next to the bed.

"Hi.." Ayume said.

"Err.." Kain said trying to get up.

"You should get some rest." Ayume said making him lay back down.

"Who are you?" Kain asked.

"Now that's kinda rude. If I didn't find you. You would have died." Ayume said.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to seem ungrateful." Kain apologized.

"That's alright. My name is Ayume Shinazawa. " Ayume said.

"I'm Kain Sano." Kain said.

"Sano.? Do you have a sister?" Ayume asked.

"Yes.. Saki. How do you know her?" Kain asked.

"I met her. One of her friends named Sayomi got kidnapped." Ayume said.

"Oh My God Sayomi-san did." Kain said.

"Kaiya is one of my friends." Ayume said changing the subject.

"Oh… I'm sorry I let my guard down and he toke her." Kain said with a sad look.

"Hmm.. Well we just need to ask some questions Kain." Ayume asked.

"That won't be needed." Dino said coming in.

"Dino." Ayume said.

"The Bronco Dino ." Kain said out loud.

"You know me?" Dino asked.

"Yes. Your very famous in my country." Kain said.

"Country?" Ayume asked.

"Ayume you don't know what a country is? It's a separate nation." Dino said.

"I know what a country is you smart ass." Ayume said in a mad and irritated tone.

"Ohh.. Well stop me if I'm wrong Mr. Sano." Dino said.

"Kain please." Kain said

"Kain. You've been the Mafia Boss in Spain for 3 years. On the other hand your father is the Mafia Boss in Belgium. Your 22 years old. Sister 19 years old. You are friends with the Mafia Bosses in Belgium, France, Switzerland, United Kingdom, Italy and Portugal. Who also knows the Yukuza in Japan. You have your own Mafia Family while you father does too. How's that possible?" Dino said.

"My mother's brother was the Spain Mafia Boss. He passed away 3 years ago. My mother didn't want to go near the family business. And since my father had his own family. She gave it to me." Kain said.

"Ohh.. What's your mom's and dad's story?" Dino asked.

"My mother and father had a marriage problem about a year ago, my mom thought that my dad was seeing someone else. Turns out he wasn't but now their marriage is going better. My mom is actually with Sayomi's mom right now. Their family and ours are very close. Their shopping only because they didn't want to come here." Kain said.

"I see." Dino said

"Sir I need to tell you something?" Romario said.

"Hold on." Dino said to Kain turning away and walking out.

"Sorry he is kinda mad. He wants to find Kaiya ASAP." Ayume said.

"That's alright." Kain said.

- Dino walked back inside. You could see the sadness in his eyes. He just didn't want to show it.

"There was another kidnapping." Dino said sadly.

"What! Who? When?" Ayume asked.

"Please don't get mad." Dino said turning to Kain.

"No.. No that could.. couldn't…can't be.. possible.?" Kain said hesitating.

"Oh No… Kain I'm sorry." Ayume said.

"My apologizes.. She was taken from her room this morning on her way here." Dino said.

"Err.. I'm gonna catch this bastard even if it kills me." Kain said with an evil look in his eyes ignoring the pain her felt. He may look very calm but when his family or friends get hurt. He brings out his Mafia side.

"Kain please you have to rest." Ayume said.

"Don't worry about me." Kain said. " Where do you plan on looking first?"

"Were still not sure." Dino said.

"Ayume you know all most everything about Kaiya. Were would he take her?" Kain asked.

"I don't know." Ayume said only because Ayume never really knew Kaiya. Who her family is? Where they went? She felt like she wasn't really a good friend. "Dino." Ayume called him over.

"What?" Dino said.

"Tell me Kaiya's story?" Ayume asked.

"What she'll kill me if I did." Dino said.

"Please Dino." Ayume begged.

"It's something she doesn't like to talk about or even remember." Dino said.

"Why?" Ayume asked.

"Kaiya was kidnaped when she was 4. Her and her two bothers Hiroshi and Kiyoshi twins. One snowy night someone broke into the house. Toke them all their parents woke up right when they heard crying then crashing. But, it was too late the kidnapper already got away. He wanted Kaiya what I heard they said she is special." Dino said.

"How?" Ayume said.

"I don't really know. None of them were hurt yet. Their parents never stop looking. One night Kiyoshi tried to escape. He was going to get hurt the man pulled a gun on him. Then Hiroshi got in the way. He died then Kiyoshi ran at him then got shot himself. Kaiya was only 6 her brothers were only 10. Kaiya watched her bothers die. Kaiya then ran out the door and far away from the house. They never shot her she wondered why? She learned that she was important to them. But, treated her bothers like nothing." Dino said.

"How do you know this?" Ayume asked.

"Kaiya told me. One year went by she was now 7. She went looking for her parents. She found them and stayed with them two years. On a snowy day in December Kaiya loved snow. She could go out with shorts and a thin shirt. She would never be cold. Her mom saw her playing outside and would notice the snow going around her forming a circle. Then a night after that she found them dead on the living room floor. Kaiya then ran again walking the street. Me and Ichijou saw her. And toke her in Kaiya was always distance she thought we would get hurt too. We cared for her and she noticed that not everything dies." Dino said.

"So did they ever catch they man that did that?" Ayume asked.

"No.. We didn't. But he is still out their. We have to find Kaiya." Dino said.

"I agree." Ayume said.

"We found something." Romario said.

"What is it?" Dino asked.

"In the girl's room we found this…a note." Romario said.

"Let me see.." Dino said taking it.

The paper was folded it was a big piece of paper. It said,

"SHE'S MINE NO ONE CAN HAVE HER. I HAVE WHAT I NEED. BUT KIDNAPPING MORE MAKES THIS GAME MORE FUN. AHAHAH"

"The writing was printed. But very big." Romario said.

"Where did you find this." Dino said.

"On the shelf." Romario said.

"This guy is really sick." Dino said.

"Whose she?" Ayume asked. " He toke three girl which one is he talking about?"

"That's right. He never ever left a note." Dino said.

"Could it be my sister?" Kain asked.

"I don't know yet.. But, we'll find out and get them all back." Dino said.

"So any luck." Yamamoto said coming in with Reborn on his shoulder.

"Takeshi." Ayume said smiling.

"Hi" The girls said. " Here's the dress we washed it."

"Thanks." Ayume just realized she was wearing jeans and a shirt.

"So. What ar we going to do?" Tsuna said.

"I don't know." Ayume said.

"Its best if you all just rest." Dino said.

"Dino! We only have two days all her needs is two more girls and then there all gone." Ayume said.

"I have an idea." Reborn said smirking. " Girls we need to talk."

Reborn then jumped onto Ayume's shoulder and having the girls go outside. But, Hibari was even in the room even Mukuro. Lucky they didn't kill each other.

The girls laughed. " Really we get all permission. Okay we will." They said, the girls had the boys follow them to Nana and Miyoko. First the explained everything about Kaiya. Then what they were about to do to the boys.

They boys were left curious. All the girls had the boys follow them to the room Nana and Miyoko rented. The room was huge very big and it even had its own dressing room. Still the girls were quite they giggled. They didn't start until Reborn came her was still at the hospital telling Dino and everyone the plan. Except the Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei, Tsuna, Gokudera, Mukuro and Kaname.

"Okay you guys want to tell us what's going on?" Tsuna said.

"Shhh.. Not yet." Ayume said then the door opened Reborn and Dino came in. Nana went near it. Miyoko went near the window. And the little ones near anything to stop the guys from running.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Tsuna said.

They girls grabbed the boys arms Ayume grabbed Yamamoto and Hibari. Then the girls grabbed the rest. They pulled them into the big dressing room.

"What the hell… Get this off of me." You could hear all the boys say.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

Please Review it would mean a lot to me!

Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty : We Meet Again.

When Kaiya woke up she had a headache. She was dizzy then she got up form a dirty and dust bed. It felt like the bed would break. Kaiya went toward the door it was locked from the outside. She heard crying and looked to the side to see a girl. She was so scared sitting in the corner. Kaiya went over to her.

"Hi.. Are you okay?" Kaiya asked her.

"He.. He hurt me.." The girl said showing her the big bruise on her arm.

"Its okay.. I'll find a way out." Kaiya said.

"Don't.. that's why I got hit." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Kaiya asked.

"Sayomi…. Sayomi Kyomizu.. Who are you?" Sayomi said.

"Kaiya Takimaru." Kaiya said.

"I was with my friend Saki and he toke me in the restroom." Sayomi said.

"Ohh.. I got taken at a ball." Kaiya said.

"Ouch.." Sayomi said.

"Yeah." Kaiya said.

They started laughing and then stopped because they heard the door being unlocked.

"Get in their you stupid girl." Kazuya said pushing Saki inside.

"Ehh.." Saki said hitting the ground.

"Ohh.. Are you okay?" Kaiya said running to her.

"No.. I have a scratch on my knee. And the guy gave me a black eye." Saki said looking up.

"Saki." Kaiya and Sayomi said.

"Kaiya.. Sayomi Ohh thank god your both okay.

"Wait.. Kaiya where did her hurt you?" Sayomi said.

"Well he punched me hard enough for me to pass out. But, why don't I have a single scratch." Kaiya said.

"He was didn't hit you where you would get hurt." Saki said.

"But why! No I have to have a bruise somewhere even a scratch." Kaiya said asking Saki to look at her head.

"Nothing." Saki said.

"I wonder why?" Sayomi said.

"Me too!" Kaiya said.

About 10 minutes later Kazuya came in with food. Their was three plates it had rice and chicken the drink was water.

"Here eat this you stupid girls." Kazuya said giving them the plates roughly.

"Stop calling us stupid. You the stupid one treating girls like this. You nothing but a lowlife pervert." Sayomi said.

Kazuya got mad and turned to hit her. But, before he could hit Sayomi he hit Kaiya. Kaiya jumped in the way. He hit her really had enough to hear the slap.

"Sayomi don't talk to him. He'll just hurt you." Kaiya warned her.

"Kaiya.. I'm sorry.. Why did you?" Sayomi said.

"I thought you would learn your lesson the first time you saw this happen." Kazuya said leaving.

"The first time!" Kaiya thought to herself.

"Kaiya are you okay?" Saki said.

"Where does it hurt?" Sayomi asked.

"It doesn't" Kaiya said.

"But, he slapped you really hard." Sayomi said.

"But, it doesn't hurt." Kaiya said. " Come on lets eat."

As they ate Kazuya was outside. " Still interesting I see." he said smiling and walking away.

"How long will he keep us in here?" Saki said.

"I don't know." Kaiya said. " We just have to look out for each other."

"Yeah." Sayomi said. " Kaiya.. Thank You."

"Don't worry about it." Kaiya said smiling.

"Well it looks like its getting late. Lets go to sleep." Saki said looking out a small window.

There were five beds which were all old. Kaiya was sleeping on the 3rd bed. It bothered her what Kazuya said. She tried to ignore it but couldn't. Kaiya did fall asleep though. And her dream toke charge.

- In Kaiya's dream-

-FLASHBACK-

"Mommy I'm finish can I go eat ice cream now." Kaiya said.

"Yes you can sweetie." Kaiya's mom said.

"What about us mommy?" Her brothers asked.

"Honey make sure they don't eat to much." Kaiya's dad said.

"Don't worry dear Kaiya won't." Her mom said.

"I want the chocolate one." Hiroshi said to Kaiya.

"At least help me get it Hiro." Kaiya said reaching for the ice cream in the ice box.

"I'm get it Kaiya." Kiyoshi said coming with a stole.

Hiroshi climbed up opened the ice box and got the ice cream.

"Thank You Yoshi." Kaiya said.

And Kaiya put ice cream for them. And after that they all went to sleep. In the middle of the night. Someone broke in and went looking for Kaiya. They found a way in without waking anyone up. They went found Kaiya's room but, her brothers had fallen asleep in her room. Kaiya was in the middle. They intended to grab only Kaiya but Hiroshi woke up and they had no choice but to grab both twins. They all yelled they even kicked some stuff to make noise to wake their parents up. Their parents woke up, ran down stairs but were to late!

"Kiyoshi, Hiroshi…. Kaiya.. No where did they go Kisho?" Their mom said.

"Don't worry we'll find them Amelia ." Kisho said.

"Honey I'm so worried." Amelia said crying.

And through out the years they searched for them. Two years went by and Kaiya and the two wanted to get out of there. But, Kaiya didn't want to do something wrong for them to get hurt. But the boys planned everything to get the sister out of there. Hiro was the youngest twin he intended to get her out tonight.

"Hiro where are we going." Hiro said pulling Kaiya. He put her under the staircase and told her to run when he said go.

"Kaiya listen you run when I say go. Look for mommy and daddy." Hiro said.

"Hiro what are you doing? Not tonight we planned it for tomorrow. When they aren't home." Kiyoshi said.

"I don't feel that we should wait. I want Kaiya out now." Hiro said.

Kiyoshi stayed with Kaiya. Hiro walked toward the door and he was about to open it. Then….

"What do you think your doing?" A man yelled pulling a gun out. Hiro didn't know that would happen. The man pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Kiyoshi said jumping in the way.

"No.. Yoshi.. No.. Why did you?" Hiro said.

"Hiro take care of Kaiya." Kiyoshi said with his last breathe.

"You bastard." Hiro said running to the man. The man then pulled the gun to his head. " Kaiya Go." Hiro said right before the man pulled the trigger. And fell next to Kiyoshi. Kaiya ran to their bodies.

"NO!" Kaiya yelled loud as the door slammed as a gush of snow came in. A giant snow ball hit the man. And the snow on the ground turned to knifes and flew everywhere but near her. She told Dino she ran she never said anything about the snow and that she disappeared with it. When the man looked all the snow was gone and so was Kaiya. Though Kaiya could never forget the evil in his turquiose eyes.

Kaiya ended up at a park she was laying in the snow. A lady with long white hair and ice colored eyes. She had a long white gown which blended into the snow.

"Who are you.?" Kaiya asked.

"Your still to young." The lady said.

"I'm scared.." Kaiya said.

"Don't worry.. I'll help you find your parents…. But, when we meet again I will introduced myself to you. That's when the time is right." the lady said.

"Okay." Kaiya said holding the women's hand.

A year went by and the women was with Kaiya. She brought her to a door and just disappeared, Kaiya knocked on the door her mom opened it and was so happy. But, sad to hear what happen to her baby boys. Two years went by and on a snowy day. Kaiya went outside again her mom always wondered why she never put her coat on. She then saw the snow form a circle. It never once touched her she would come inside with no snow on her. The next night Kaiya heard noise. She went down stairs to see her mom and dad in a huge puddle of blood. Kaiya got scared and ran away. Then she met Ichijou and Dino and the toke her in.

"Hi what's your name?" Dino asked.

"Hmm." Kaiya said.

"Its okay we won't hurt you." Ichijou said

"Kaiya." Kaiya answered.

"Are you okay?" Dino said getting closer .

"No.. Don't get close. I might hurt you." Kaiya said.

"No you won't see." Dino said picking her up.

"I might make you get hurt." Kaiya said.

"Were are your parents Kaiya?" Ichijou asked.

"No around anymore." Kaiya said crying.

"Don't worry Kaiya.. We'll protect you." Dino and Ichijou said.

That's when they all went home and watched the news. Kaiya told them that was her parents. The police searched for Kaiya thinking that she killed her family. But, Kaiya knew the truth.

-End of FLASHBACK-

It was morning and Kaiya woke up in a chair. She was chained up and a rag in her mouth.

"Mmmm.." Kaiya yelled trying to get it out.

"Woah.. Let me help you." Kazuya said taking it out. He toke it out and looked at Kaiya. "Remember me."

"You.." Kaiya said looking at his eyes. " How can you?"

"Yeah I know.. Anyways.. I have things to do. So instead of talking I'll just put you back inside the room. And we'll finish this conversation when I get back with another friend.." Kazuya said picking her up and putting her inside the room. Then he just left them to go and kidnap someone else.

"Kaiya where did he take you?" Saki asked.

"I don't know what they do in there. I can tell you where though. He went down this hall then turn left and go four doors down." Kaiya said.

"Why did he bring you back?" Sayomi asked.

"He's gonna kidnap someone else." Kaiya said with a straight face.

"OH MY!" Saki said putting her hand to her mouth.

"Well there is nothing we can do. We can't even escape." Sayomi said.

"Well hopefully my friends can safe us." Kaiya said. " Hibari." Kaiya said to herself looking out the small window.

"So Kaiya what did he say?" Saki asked.

"That he will take me there again." Kaiya said.

"Why? What will he want with you? Sayomi asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully he will cough it out. When I see him at my next appointment." Kaiya said.

"Just be careful." Saki said.

"I'll try." Kaiya said.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey Again Guys... I have to say i'm sorry my CHAPTERS are short. But, its better that i get a chapter in and have a lot of to keep you waiting a long time for one chapte! So please REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: The Plan.

"Just put it on!" You could her Ayume yell.

"No way.. I can't believe you would put this on me." Yamamoto said.

"Takeshi please." Ayume said.

"*Sigh*" Yamamoto said.

"Okay done." Meori said.

"No.. We're not.. who will be the one to do the job." Ayume said.

"Okay then everyone get out except for Tsuna." Hana said.

And all the boys came out with…..! Dresses on.. Even Hibari and Mukuro.

"Ahhhaa…" Everyone laughed.

"Shut up." The boys yelled.

"Good job girls." Reborn said jumping onto Ayume's shoulder.

"Thanks.. We got stuck back ended up getting through." Ayume said crossing her arms " Now we're going to explain why we did this and who will stay in the dress." Ayume said.

"Okay." Reborn said.

"Boys the reason why we put this on was because…" Hana said.

"So we could get to the girls Kazuya has." Meori said.

"But, Reborn-san didn't want to take the chance of.." Kyoko said.

"Any of us girls getting kidnapped…" Haru said.

"So he came up with a great idea. And we thought instead of us getting taken and never coming back. We thought of you guys." Meori said.

"So all you guys are not going to stay in the dress. I'll tell you who will later. But, you probably already know who? For now I'm going to tell you guys why your not that person." Ayume said. "I'll start from who would never fit the part to who could."

"Hibari can't because the way he talks isn't like a girl. Mukuro can't because his hair even if we could spray it down it will just stay the same. Takeshi your too tall no girl is that tall unless they grow very fast. Kaname well his face no matter what we did it would still look like a guy. Ryohei he…well let's just say you could tell he is a guy from far away. Gokudera.. Now we were going to pick you but, if you saw Kazuya you would blow your cover. And we would never find the girls. So we picked Tsuna but, he's not done yet.. So you guys can change in the other room." Ayume said having them get their clothes and then leave the room. Ayume walked back into the room Tsuna was in. You could hear things hit the wall and Ayume yelling at him.

"Just hold still. God damn it won't hurt you." Ayume yelled.

"No.. No.. Get this stuff off." Tsuna yelled.

The Boys were done chancing and came out. Ayume walked out her hair everywhere. She looked like crap her hair messy and clothes had makeup and water on it.

"What happen?" Yamamoto asked.

"After this is done. I'm going to kill Tsuna." Ayume said with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Nana asked.

"Hold that thought." Ayume said going to the restroom and five minutes later she came out with her hair brushed and clothes were dry.

"Ahh.. That feels refreshing." Ayume said.

"How did you do that?" Yamamoto said.

"Just like how I made Tsuna a girl. I find whatever is near me and use it. Or just leave and get something." Ayume said.

"Ohh." Yamamoto said.

"Anyway what happen was Tsuna didn't want us finishing so he tried stopping us. Well me actually. So he throw anything that was near him and threw it at me." Ayume said.

"Okay then everyone meet the new and improved Tsuna." Ayume said opening the door. And Tsuna walked out his hair was not short but he had really long, straight hair that was orange. His dress was orange with light orange flowers. He was almost wearing all orange. He had gloves that went up to his elbows. A necklace and you could see that he was wearing a corset. His face could look like a girl without a lot of makeup on so that made that part easy. He even wore high heels. Tsuna walked out with his head down.

"Boss." Gokudera said with a shocked look.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"You look nice Tsuna." Dino said trying not to laugh.

"Hmm." Hibari said ignoring them.

"At least he's walked right?" Hana said to Ayume. And as she did Tsuna started to trip.

"Where's Tsuna I wanna go to the park.?" Lambo said looking around.

"Right there Lambo." Haru said.

"Aha." Lambo said laughing.

Tsuna was embarrassed and started running back. He tripped and Gokudera caught him. They both fell and everyone's faces started turning red.

"That is so wrong. But, looks so cute." Ayume said.

"What could go any worse." Tsuna said.

"Its okay Tsuna. We own you one for doing the okay?" Ayume said helping them up.

"Thanks.. Can I change now?" Tsuna asked.

"Nope.. There is another dance tonight. And we need to teach you how to walk in high heels before you dance in them." Ayume said.

"*Sigh*… God help me." Tsuna said.

- Meanwhile Kaiya and the others still tried to find a way out.-

"The only way out is through that window. And it won't fit any of us." Saki aid sitting down on the dirty beds.

"Yeah and who knows that freak might have kidnapped someone already." Sayomi said.

"No he hasn't he has to figure out when and where? And beside he needs to plan ahead or his plans will fail." Kaiya said.

"How do you know?" Sayomi asked.

"The night I got kidnapped I noticed someone looking at me then when I looked again no one was there. But, I just brushed it away." Kaiya said.

"Really me too.. When we got to the mall I felt like someone was following me. But, I too brushed it away. I didn't want to in danger Saki so I left." Sayomi said.

"What that means we all felt him around us... The day I got taken I felt like someone was always there just watching me. Then it stopped right when I entered the hallway to my room." Saki said.

"So the next person just might get the same vibe." Kaiya said.

"Great too bad we can't tell them." Saki said.

- As they still tried to come up with a plan to escape the others were trying to teach Tsuna how to dance.

"Oww." Yamamoto said.

"Sorry Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

"Okay lets take a break." Ayume said.

"Why again did you pick me?" Yamamoto said.

"Because Gokudera wouldn't take it seriously. And the others would didn't ever do that. So I pick my brave boyfriend that loves me and will do anything to help me." Ayume said smiling at him.

"True." Yamamoto said.

Ayume put him down on the chair and she sat next to him. Ayume held his hand as they started talking and laughing.

"They make such a cute couple." Kyoko said.

"Yeah." Haru said.

"Yup better than his ex." Tsuna said which he was still in the dress.

"EX?" The girls asked.

"How could you guys not know?" Tsuna said. " Well as you know we're in high school. Yamamoto had a girlfriend in middle for 3 years they dated. If I remember correctly her name was Anne. She was an okay girl very popular. But, when she dated Yamamoto they became the most popular couple in school. Everyone knew who they were. Anyway at the last year of middle school. Anna thought Yamamoto was cheating on her she should have known better. He was the captain of the baseball team even in middle. So every girl liked him but when they were dating she noticed a lot of girl around him. Sometimes he would hang out with girls. But, it didn't mean anything to him. So she dumped him and he was hopeless after that. A lot of people said he was going down hill a mess without her. And that he couldn't live without her because he could never find another "LOVE" But, when I see it he is more happier with Ayume. You can tell he is more happier with her then he ever was with Anna." Tsuna said.

"Well Ayume needed someone like that. They both look happy." Kyoko said.

"Okay lets give them some time alone. You ease droppers." Hana said pulling all them away.

"But, Hana.." Kyoko said.

"Let them have there moment." Hana said.

"You know Hana's right." Haru said walking away willingly.

"Fine." Kyoko said.

"Huhhh… No we're alone." Ayume said but, she still looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing." Ayume said.

"Something." Yamamoto said.

"How do you know I'm not fine." Ayume asked. " Ayume I know you so much already." Yamamoto said.

"I'm just worried if Kaiya and the others are okay?" Ayume said.

"Don't worry their fine Kaiya is probably trying to figure something out." Yamamoto said standing up and putting his hand on her head and rubbing it.

"Okay.." Ayume said moving his hand.

"Lets just do our part." Yamamoto said kissing her forehead.

"Fine." Ayume said hugging his waist.

"Come on." Yamamoto said helping Ayume up and calling Tsuna.

Luckily Tsuna got it the next time. Sure it toke time but he was able to walk and dance in heels. Later that night Tsuna walked in as a girl. Everyone else there was having fun. But, Tsuna and the others knew what could happen. "Keep a look out he could be anyone." Reborn said. Tsuna got asked to dance by a guy with black short hair and yellow eyes. Later after the dance the guy left. So was it him? Tsuna needed air the corset was killing him. He went outside to where Kaiya was at last. The same man came out behind him and hit Tsuna. So the man was Kazuya. Everything happen in a flash Tsuna didn't even have time to do anything. Then the others came running out.

"Boss." Gokudera said then covering his mouth.

"Wow.. Could this be.. A lady as a boss of a family. This will be fun then, at this moment I kidnapped a Mafia Boss. Well Bye Bye." Kazuya said jumping down with Tsuna on his shoulders.

"10TH." Gokudera said running to the edge. "Okay let go. There is only one thing we can do." Reborn said jumping off of Yamamoto's shoulder and walking out the door.

"Reborn-san." Gokudera said still standing there.

"If you come you will learn what we did." Reborn said already out the door.

So they all went back to the room. Toshi pulled up a screen of the computer that showed a dot. Its was moving pretty fast it was going north. The dot stopped several times then moved again.

"What is this?" Hana asked.

"The dot .. We were able to put a tracking device on his dress. So we can see where he goes." Toshi said.

Then by the time they figured out where they were. Kazuya throw Tsuna into the room. By the impact he throw him Tsuna was able to wake up.

"Och.." Tsuna said as he was on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Saki asked.

"Yeah." Tsuna said getting up.

Kaiya looked at him an tilted her head to the left. "Have we met?" Kaiya asked Tsuna.

"Its me Kaiya." Tsuna said lifting his head.

"Tsuna!" Kaiya said.

"The girls and Reborn came up with this idea." Tsuna whispered.

"Their good." Saki and Sayomi said.

"What are you doing?" Kaiya said.

"Here to save you guys." Tsuna said.

Then the door opened and Kazuya came in. He just grabbed Kaiya and toke her out. As Tsuna tried to grab her. Kazuya punched his arm. "I'll be fine." Kaiya said as she left the room.

He seemed in a rush he didn't even put a bag over her head. He did take her to the same room.

"Err…"Kaiya said a her threw her on the chair and tied her up. " Okay lets get started I'm gonna make this quick. .. You have two choices.. Either join my family and help me over throw the Vongola or have all your friends die. Starting those girls and trust me I will let you sit down watch. So what will it be?" Kazuya asked as he moved toward hers.

"You know what… The day that happens is the day hell freezes over. You think I would betray my friends." Kaiya said moving her head forward as he moved back. " Let me ask you something? Why do you want me? How can you still look the same after so many years?" Kaiya asked demanding to know.

"So you do remember?.. Okay then I like what you can do. And only a hand full of families know about the snow guardian. But, all think of it as a rumor. Not me.. No the Watoshie Family have been tracking any information we could get on the snow guardian. It turns out only the Vongola Primo had a snow guardian and an ice guardian. We know about both of you. How the Ice Guardian's name is Ayume Shinazawa how she lost her dad when she was little. And that she has a brother and her mom is still alive. Also that the first Ice Guardian was in love with the Rain. And get me right your friend is dating the rain guardian right?" Kazuya smirked.

"But, when we get one guardian all come running. We knew about you ever since you were born. Your Mommy and Daddy thought they could hide you. No we were going to take you when you were a newborn. But, you traveled far we did lose you but, found out where you were hiding." Kazuya said smiling and sitting on the desk.

"So you planned the whole thing. Killing my brothers and my parents." Kaiya said looking down and making a fist. She wanted to punch him but she was tied down , her arms and legs everything.

"Well your brothers were suppose to die the next day. Yeah we knew about your plans to escape. So we couldn't let that happen now could we. And boom goes their little heads." Kazuya said laughing.

"You bastard. You killed my brothers." Kaiya said struggling.

"Aha, And well I'm still the same me from that time. You see I have the ability to control time and well control bodies. So when I get old I just go back to that night you did your magic trick. Make a deal with the me then. And I kill myself and jump into him. And I know right away what to do. You see I can't die. I'm a God." Kazuya said.

"What kind of "GOD" kidnaps girls for his own personal sicko game." Kaiya said.

~The others were trying to get there as fast as they could.~

"True it is a habit. But, the day I lost "my little angle" I went crazy." Kazuya said.

"M..my li..little angle." Kaiya stuttered. " Yeah isn't that what your family called you." Kazuya said laughing.

They others then got there they almost got lost but could hear the girls and Tsuna yelling. Everyone ran toward the yelling. Hibari got a weird feeling. Like his heart was beating really fast. He hated that feeling and wanted to bite it to death. So he went down a different hallway the others did.

"Kaiya… Saki.. Tsuna." Ayume called out. "Ayume-chan." Tsuna said going to the door.

"Tsuna.." Yamamoto called out.

"10th." Gokudera yelled.

"Over here..!" Saki yelled out. " Here… Here.. Can you hear us.. Were locked in." Tsuna said.

Then everyone ran to the door they heard banging on. They got the door down. Kazuya heard the door slam the against the ground.

"Damn.." Kazuya said. " Looks like I can't tell anymore stories. Have you made up you mind?" He asked putting a gun to her head.

"She has!" Kazuya heard a voice. Kaiya's head was down. Kaiya then started flying up on the chair. Her hands weren't tied anymore. Her hands were on her lap. Her clothes then turned into a white gown. "It's over Kazuya-san." it was the lady that was with Kaiya the night she found her parents.

~Back to Tsuna and the others~

"Were is Kaiya?" Ayume asked. " Kazuya toke her!" Saki said.

"Where?" Reborn and Dino asked.

" Hmm.. Umm.. (-Flashback.- He toke me down this hall then turn left and go four doors down. -End-).. Go down this hall turn left and go four doors down." Saki said.

"Thank you." Ayume said as Her, Lambo, ( Who didn't want to stay with Tsuna. So followed.) Yamamoto, Reborn, Dino and his subordinates went to find the room. As Mukuro, Gokudera, and Toshi help get the girls out.

-Kazuya and Akira-

"So you did show up." Kazuya said looking up.

"Yes.. When my vessel is in danger. I must help protect her." The lady said.

"How long do you plan on saying things like this Akira. You know your not the snow guardian anymore. Or are you just using her. Because I don't need you I want her. Her powers are much more powerful then yours. So you can go you can never become the snow guardian anymore." Kazuya said.

"I know I just have to do what Primo has asked." Akira said.

"Yes listening to orders." Kazuya said.

"Yes." Akira said.

"No your not you want to become the guardian again don't you?" Kazuya asked.

"I know my duties." Akira yelled as he flew back.

"She might be more powerful. But, I'm strong too. So I'm what 50% strong So if she's stronger then that makes her an 100%. It will hurt like hell won't it." Akira said.

"Hmm.. Maybe but I won't leave until I get her to join my family." He said getting up.

"That will never happen. The Snow Guardian will only serve Vongola Families." She said flying down

"So what use her until you're the snow guardian again?" Kazuya said.

"I have no intention to that. I just want to rest. But, with an idiot like you I may never." Akira said.

"That's hurtful." Kazuya said. "Then how about you disappear." Akira said using her hand as he flew back again.

"Damn." He pointed the gun to her. " That won't work." Akira said as she went closer.

"No but it will hurt to her." Kazuya said as her pulled the trigger. Then Akira held her hand to the bullet. It stopped as it turned to snow. Even if it was not snowing it turned into snow. "It's over.. Die Now!" Akira said with as her eyes got darker.

Then Hibari entered the room. Well more like busted down the door. Akira turned too see him. Her eyes widened as she flew up again. She turned back into Kaiya.

"Hibari.. Why are you?" Kaiya said as she felt a gunshot. " Now no one will get her." Kazuya said.

Kaiya then fell Hibari was able to catch her. "Thank You." Kaiya said as she stated to close her eyes.

"You have hurt a student attending Namimori. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he pulled out his tonfa. He ran at Kazuya and started to fight him.

"That's the door." Yamamoto said as they went in the saw Hibari fighting Kazuya.

Ayume was the first to notice Kaiya. " Kaiya!" Ayume yelled as she ran to her. Kaiya had lost a lot of blood.

"We were to late." Yamamoto said. " No.. She'll come back.. Kaiya wake up." Ayume said.

"Aiya. Aiya-kun what's wrong." Lambo said as he looked at Kaiya and started shaking her.

"Wait Reborn! Wasn't there a rumor saying that the ice guardian can heal?" Dino asked. " Yes. It was said that when someone dear to the ice guardian was hurt. She had a strong resolve to save that person." Reborn said looking at Ayume.

"I can't I haven't even started training. What happens if I do it wrong?" Ayume asked. " You can do it. Think of a resolve Ayume. Put you hands on the wounds and make your resolve save someone dear to you." Reborn said.

Ayume then found confidence she put her hands on Kaiya's chest. Ayume thought of the times they had a blast together. The time she found her, the time when she found the present with her. When they got stuck in the fairs wheel. The first day of school everything. Then a bright light appeared from her hands. And Kazuya blocked the light as him and Hibari stopped fighting. A tear ran down from Ayume's cheek and onto her hands. The light faded and Kaiya's wound was gone. She opened her eyes. " Ayume." Kaiya said.

"Thank God." Ayume said hugging her. "What power!" Kazuya said Hibari didn't lost track of him. He crawled a little far from Hibari and closer to the others.

They looked at him. " I want you now." Kazuya said running to her attempting to kidnap her.

"I don't think so." Yamamoto said as he lifted her up from her back and hit Kazuya with the end of his sword.

"Hmm." Ayume said smiling at him. As Yamamoto smiled back. He put her down then Ayume put her arms around his waist.

"Thank you guys. But, I want to finish him myself." Kaiya said as she put her hand on Hibari's tonfa pushing it down.

"Do as you wish." Hibari said pulling his tonfa's back. "Thanks Hibari." Kaiya said.

"Hmm." He said. " Now where were we?" Kaiya asked.

"About to join my family with that girl." Kazuya said. " Yeah.. No. We were at the part were I get even." Kaiya said smiling.

With the beating he got from Hibari he was already hurt. Kaiya walked over to him he got up really dizzy. She punched his face. " That was for trying to take my friend." Kaiya kneed his stomach she grabbed his jaw. " This was for kidnapping me and my new friends." Kaiya said as she kicked him again. She kicked his face and then she grabbed the gun. She turned to the others . They saw the pain in her eyes. They thought it was wrong to let her kill him but it would have been self-defense. They all nodded Kaiya turned to the mirror and saw Akira even she nodded. Kaiya looked back at Kazuya.

"Wait if you stop I will go back in time and not kill your family." Kazuya said trying to make a deal. He new that if she killed him in this time he was dead for good.

"There is no way you could do that. You killed my brothers, my parents even more you killed that scared little girl. I was terrified of you when you killed my family. When I got older all I wanted was to kill you myself. Now I get to get even." Kaiya said getting ready to kill him.

"And this is for killing my FAMILY and trying to kill my New One!" Kaiya said as she pulled the trigger.

"Its over." Kaiya said as she dropped the gun. " For now." Ayume said.

"Lets eat I'm hungry." Kaiya said. " Okay." Ayume said.

Then they left as Dino and Toshi dealed with the Kazuya situation. Tsuna and the others were outside. No one really understood what had happen.

Ayume showed Kaiya the picture of the guys she secretly toke. Kaiya and the two were just glad everyone was safe. Saki finally got to her brother. Sayomi was even happy to see him since he was her…

"Fiancée!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah you didn't tell them Sayomi..?" Kain asked. " Sorry it must have slipped my mind." Sayomi said.

"Sayomi how could you not tell me?" Saki said. " Sorry Saki I wanted to surprise you." Sayomi said.

"Well it worked I'm really surprised." Saki said as everyone laughed.

"Then why were you talking to Kaiya?" Ayume asked. " I can be engaged and talk to someone. Besides even if I was trying to pick her up. Which I wasn't I can tell she's taken" Kain said.

"TAKEN?" Kaiya yelled. " Ohh. that's right your not.. Opps. I guess its rather "crushing on" right?" Kain said.

"No.." Kaiya said blushing. " Your lying." Ayume said looking at her with a straight face.

"Ohh be quiet." Kaiya said.


	22. Chapter 22

I really apologize for the really late and short chapter. Even as the writer of this story, i have to say this is not my best chapter. But, i still hope you enjoy and review this! Sorry for the LATE CHAPTER AGAIN!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Three Trials Over and Done With.

Original date: 9-20-10.. 11:00 am.

~ 3 weeks later~

Monday.. 8-30-10... 1:05 pm.

Kain, Sayomi and Saki went home too explain what had happen. And Kain and Sayomi went to get married.

Ayume had already finished Lambo's trial, Ryohei's trail and Gokudera' trail. She was halfway to becoming a guardian.

In Lambo's trial she had to learn how to redirect lighting or rather anything coming at her.

First Ayame found a way to talk to Lambo. She told Lambo what he had to do for Ayume. Of course Lambo didn't understand why Ayame asked him to make ' Ayume hold a beach ball for two whole days'. But, the next day he asked Ayume to do so. Ayume knew that her training started today. And that Lambo was first she didn't really understand how balancing a beach ball would help do anything. So, she held that ball for two whole days. The others weren't aloud to help her at all. She could talk to them but, through out the whole trip they were not aloud to help her pass her trails.

When she was going to meet up with Lambo. Tsuna gave her something.

"Here.. Reborn said I had to give you this." Tsuna said holding a ring. "Its not the ice ring. But, the ring is for every trial you pass. If you pass Lambo's one circle will light up." Tsuna said.

"Okay Thanks." Ayume said as she said goodbye and went to find Lambo.

Wednesday 9-1-10.. Ayume met up with Lambo.. But the weird thing was that it was not 5 year old Lambo. It was 15 year old Lambo.

"What's going on.?" Ayume asked. " Well the little brat tripped on his way here and fell into the bazooka." The 15 year old Lambo said in a dull and uninterested tone.

"Great now I don't know what to do next." Ayume said. " This is were I jump in.. For the next part of your trial.. I want you too…. RELAX!" he said.

"Relax?" Ayume asked with a confused face. "For the next 3 days you must relax while still holding that ball…" He said.

"So basically DOING NOTHING.." Ayume said still holding the beach ball in her right hand. "No you balancing the beach ball.. You'll see us again in the next three days. Let me give you one hint.. Balance your strength and then use it. " 15 year old Lambo said as he turned back into 5 year old Lambo.

So once again Ayume did what she was said to. And then on Saturday she once again met up with Lambo. Lambo was looking for his lollipop in his HEAD? Instead he pulled out the bazooka. He threw it up in the air not to mention he threw it straight up. As it fell down on him. He changed into the 15 year old Lambo.. He smiled looking at Ayume and then he just jumped back into the bazooka. Then he turned in to the 25 year old Lambo.

The others came to see Ayume finish the last part of her trial.

"Okay this is really weird." Ayume said. "Hmm. I see you managed to make it this far." Lambo said.

"Okay.. What do I do now?" Ayume asked. " Redirect this." He said a her sent lighting at Ayume so fast she didn't even see it coming. It hit the is of her left shoulder. Ayume flew back then she landed on her feet with her hands bracing her fall.

"Oww.." Ayume said shaking her hands. " Weak… Use what I taught you." He said moving forward.

"What? You didn't teach me anything." Ayume said. " I didn't?" Lambo said as he started to light up. You could see the lighting around him.

"Wait… Balance out your strength and then us it." Ayume thought to herself as she remembered what 15 year old Lambo said.

"If you don't redirect this shot you will die." Lambo said. " Wait you can't do that." Yamamoto said going to stop it.

"Don't you move Yamamoto. Ayume has to do this on her own." Reborn said.. " But, Kid.. She'll.." Yamamoto said as Ayume stopped him.

"He's right Takeshi.. I have to do this alone." Ayume said. "I hope this works." Ayume said.

"Balance your strength." Ayume said as she faced him. She close her eyes and put her head down. She toke a deep breathe.

"What is she doing? It will hit her straight in the chest." Tsuna said. " Come on Yume.. You can do it!" Yamamoto said.

"Strike without Mercy." 25 year old Lambo said as he sent a bolt of lighting at her.

"And then USE IT." Ayume said as she looked straight at the lighting coming at her. It hit her on her chest then first there was a light that came from her right hand. Then after the light, ice started flying at him for the same hand. But, before it could hit him the ice turned back into lighting. Lambo absorbed it in and looked at Ayume. She was standing like it never even touched her.

*Sigh* Ayume did as she fell to the ground.

"Congrats you did it. Well good bye."25 year old Lambo said as he went back to normal.

A circle then bighted up. Ayume stood up just looking at the ring.

"I passed." Ayume said running to Yamamoto and jumping on him. "Congrats.." He said hugging her…A day before the next trial Ayume was in the bathroom. She had been in there for 10 minutes.

"What are you doing?" Yamamoto asked. "Nothing." Ayume yelled she didn't notice that she left a crack in the door.

Yamamoto got curious and walked toward the door. He looked through the crack. He looked at the mirror and saw Ayume's shoulder . She was wearing a tang top.

"Oww." Ayume said softly as she touched her shoulder. She had a big bruise on he left shoulder. "Well at least it won't bleed anymore. Why Won't it heal?" She said very quietly.

"What's that?" Yamamoto said opening the door. "Takeshi.." Ayume said as she grabbed the towel as she cover the bruise.

"You know people invented the word Knock for a reason.." Ayume said. " Was that from today?" He asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Ayume said trying to hide the bruise. "This." He said grabbing her hand and moving the towel.

"Oh.. Its nothing." She said. " That is not nothing!" He yelled.

"I'm fine." Ayume said. "I'm calling this thing off." Yamamoto said as he tried to leave.

"No." Ayume said grabbing his arm. "Let go." He said.

"Takeshi please.. I wanna do this." Ayume said looking at him. "No." He said.

"Please." Ayume said staring at him straight in the face. " What happens if you think you'll be okay. Then your not!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry I did that." Ayume said. " Ayume I can't lose you. I won't lose you." He said turning around and hugging her.

"Takeshi what makes you think you'll lose me?" Ayume asked as she was being pressed against his chest even harder. "If you get hurt in every trail your body might not take it. I don't want you to get hurt." he said.

" Being a guardian, you have to give it your all That is what I'm doing. Please just believe in me." Ayume said pulling herself away. "I do." He said.

"Then you would want to see if I can do it. Another thing, you'll do you trail right. " Ayume asked him.

"What?" Yamamoto asked. "You won't go easy on me!" Ayume said.

"What? No!" Yamamoto said. " Please." Ayume looked at him.

"Fine.. But if you get hurt one more time your not doing it anymore." He said. "Deal." Ayume said has she gave him a hug and kissed him goodnight.

Then the next week Monday 8-6-10 2:05 pm.

In Ryohei's trial she had to learn to freeze things. At the end of the trial she was to know how to freeze things either just freezing things coming at her. Or to learn how to freeze things slowly. To be able to control her abilities. So Ryohei put four cups filled with water.

"NOW I'M NOT SURE WHAT I'M SUPPOSE TO DO! BUT, SOME GIRL TOLD ME TO DO THIS." Ryohei yelled to the extreme.

"Okay. But, Ryohei..?" Ayume said. " YES!." He yelled once again.

"Can you lower you voice?" Ayume asked covering her ears. "OK.. Okay." He said in a soft voice.

"So what I'm I doing today?" Ayume asked. "Well what she told me to do was. To teach you to control you powers. You will learn to BE ABLE TO FREEZE THINGS." Ryohei yelled.

Ayume looked up at him. " Right sorry." He said which made Ayume laugh.

"Okay. So just freeze them. But, I'm not to sure how to control my powers yet?" Ayume said standing next to Ryohei.

"What I want you to do is just be calm be able to put all your energy to your hand. Then when you think you got it. Let it go." Ryohei said. " O.k." Ayume said.

So he put the four cups of water a few feet away from her. Ayume was calm she aimed at the first cup. Then a ball of ice appeared and hit the cup. The cup broke the ice ball left a hole through it.

"Okay.. You did good but, you aren't going to make a ball of ice. You will freeze it." Ryohei said. "Okay sorry." Ayume said as she put her left hand up to try again.

The second cup was up pretty high. Ayume toke a deep breath looked straight at the cup. Then all of a sudden the cup of water was ice. The next two cup she did the same.

2 days later..

It was time for her Sun Guardian Trial. Ayume went down to the park. She saw everyone there to watch. Well it wasn't actually a park. It had a lot of walls. What Ayume had to do was, to stop Ryohei from coming at her. Especially since he can punch really hard. She had to try really hard, in order to succeed. Plus Yamamoto was there so she couldn't get hurt. She looked at him then looked back at Ryohei. He was at one end of the field and she was on the other. Reborn blew a whistle and Ryohei went fast. Ayume looked at him coming she aimed and Ryohei fell. Why? Because when he looked at his feet. They were frozen Ryohei punched it causing it to shatter. He came closer and closer. Ayume didn't look worried at all but, Yamamoto did. This trial didn't take to long to end though. Ryohei finally got close enough. Ayume thought she would freeze his hands. Then when she fired and opened her eyes. She just saw a big frozen fist near her face. She froze his hands but, also froze everything else.

"Opps." Ayume said. Ryohei just stood there frozen. One more circle lit up. Still there was a problem to handle.

"Okay so how are we going to do this?" Ayume said looking at the frozen Ryohei. Ayume put her hands up near the ice. She closed her eyes and touched the ice. Slowly it started to melt she opened her eyes. She the rest of the ice just became dust.

"Well that worked." Ayume said as another circle lit up. "WHAT THE!" Ayume said freaking out.

Did that mean she passed another trail?

"You passed the Mist Trial." Reborn said. " What do you mean?" Ayume asked in confusion.

"Mukuro was going to teach you to unfreeze things. But you already did." Reborn said. " But, how does unfreezing Ryohei a passing trail?" Ayume had to ask!

"In this trial you had to see how fast you can freeze things. Like how fast Ryohei's punches are. The 1st trail you had to see what you could redirect like Lambo redirects lighting. In the Mist Trail you had to learn to make things disappear. Almost like undoing your powers. In your point unfreezing what you just froze." Reborn explained.

"Okay then so as a prize how about we go get something to eat?" Tsuna said. " Okay sure." Ayume said as everyone followed.

* * *

So how did you think? You think it? Please leave me a review about what you think and i will try to put the next one up a little earlier. So i hope you have enough PATIENCE for me! But, i still hope you love my story anyway!

THANKS PS: THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone.. I'm very sorry about the really late chapter. It's not long but i really hope you love it..!

* * *

Chapter 23 : Yamamoto's Ex = Big Trouble!

After Ayume finished, they went back to apartment to change. She was so excited that she finished most of her trials. All she had left was Hibari, Tsuna, Ayame and Yamamoto.

6:00 pm…

Well everyone was celebrating Ayume's big win! Everyone went to eat, they went to this really big restaurant. They sat at a table where it was able to seat everyone. It started from Nana and ended at Kaiya. Yamamoto was on Ayume's right and Ichijou on her left then her mom and Kaiya. And everyone else on the other side.

"Kaiya do you have a camera?" Ayume asked.

"Yeah.. Wait it should be in my bag." Kiaya said reaching into her bag.

"You guys want to take pictures?" Ayume asked.

"Okay." The girls said.

"Ayume, you and Yamamoto first." Kaiya said.

"Okay." Ayume said as she moved closer to Yamamoto.

*Click*..

"I like that picture." Kiaya said looking at the picture.

Then she just started taking pictures of everyone. Kaiya told Ayume to take a picture with her mom and brother. So Ayume toke a couple of pictures with Ichijou and her mom. Then with her, Yamamoto and Ichijou. She put her hands on their cheeks. Ayume toke a lot of pictures with Ichijou and her mom. Then Kaiya put the camera on the empty table next to them and toke a group picture. Yes, Hibari was there.

But Ichijou brought bad news.

"You're leaving!" Ayume said.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Her mom said.

"When?" Ayume asked. "Tonight." Her mom said.

"Ayume everything will be okay." Ichijou said.

"But…" Ayume said.

"We're going to go back home with the little ones." Nana said.

"You're going to mom." Tsuna said.

"Yes, the little ones are ready to go." Nana said.

"Well I guess it's okay." Ayume said. "I'll miss you." Ayume said hugging Ichijou.

"I'll see you when you get back." Ichijou said.

So Ichijou gave Ayume a kiss on the forehead and she hugged her mom. Ayume kissed the little ones goodbye.

"Well we better get going?" Ayume said to Tsuna.

"Ohh.. okay" Tsuna said.

"My mom paid for everything already." Ayume said.

"Yeah I'm going to go to." Kaiya said.

"What about you Hibari?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why.. I don't have to go just because that woman said she's leaving?" Hibari said with attitude.

"Fine by me.. I'll lock you out?" Kiaya said with a smirk.

"I'll ask for the spare at the front desk?" Hibari said.

"Okay guys calm down Hibari can you just come?" Ayume asked kindly.

"Whatever?" Hibari said.

"Okay guys see you tomorrow." Ayume said waving goodbye.

"Okay." Kyoko said.

- As they left the restaurant.

"I want to go print these?" Ayume said.

"I think I saw a printing shop a few blocks up." Kaiya said.

"Can we stop there for a while?" Ayume asked.

"Sure." Kaiya said.

"You don't mind right Honey?" Ayume asked Yamamoto.

"No." He said.

"But why don't we take a few more pictures before we get there?" Kaiya said.

"Okay." Ayume said.

So Kaiya toke pictures of her and Ayume. Ayume and Yamamoto or the three of them. They pasted by a park.

"Ayume, you and Yamamoto go to that swing." Kaiya said.

So Ayume who was holding Yamamoto's hand went to the swing. She sat down and he put his arms around her. *Click*.. Then he kissed her cheek. Then Yamamoto sat down on the swing and Ayume sat on his lap. *Click*. They moved to the slide. Yamamoto put his arms around her neck as she put her arms around his waist. Then they saw this Beautiful Cherry blossom Tree. They stood under it. Yamamoto stood behind her and put his arms around her. It was a Beautiful picture. Then they left….

Kaiya spotted this big pretty fountain..And told them to sit near it. So Ayume sat next to Yamamoto. In the first picture she held his hand. The next it showed as was she kissing him. And so on….

"I love these pictures!" Ayume said.

"Yeah you're beautiful!" Yamamoto said.

"Thanks you!" Ayume said.

Ayume noticed that Kaiya was walking next to Hibari, it looked as if they were almost holding hands. So, Ayume turned off the flash and secretly toke a picture of it. Surprisingly it came out really pretty.

"There's the printing shop." Kaiya called out.

"So let's go print these!" Ayume said.

They went up to the door but Ayume wanted to take one last picture.

"Can we take a picture with us four?" Ayume asked. "Hibari, please come take a picture?" She asked with a kind voice.

"Why?" Hibari looked at her.

"Please! Please." Ayume begged. She just kept asking and asking. The Hibari finally got tired and said yes.

So he stood next to Kaiya and Ayume asked this lady leaving the store to take a picture. *Click*.The picture came out so beautiful!

"Okay here you go." The lady said kindly giving the camera back. "Thank you." Ayume said.

"Okay Kaiya here you go." Ayume said giving Kaiya the camera. She toke it and went inside. She came out 5 minutes later.

"The lady said that we just made it in time. But the pictures won't be done until 8 in the morning. But, we have to come early because at 8: 15 sharp it becomes really crowded." Kaiya explained!

"Okay so we'll meet you here in the morning!" Ayume said.

So they went to their hotel room. Ayume went straight to the bed and laid down.

"You should take off your boots first." Yamamoto said as he sat next to her and started taking off her boots.

"Sorry I'm tired." Ayume said. "I know." Yamamoto said taking off her last boot.

"Thank you." Ayume said sitting up and hugging his back.

"You're welcome." He said turning around and hugging her.

"It's really hot. I'm going to change into something more comfortable!" Ayume said.

5 minutes later she came out wearing one of Yamamoto's shirts.

"I hope you don't mind. I need to wear something really comfortable!" Ayume said as she laid down next to him

"Goodnight." She said to him. "Goodnight." He said as he kissed her head.

Ayume turned the other way as Yamamoto he hugged her.

"I love you." Yamamoto said to Ayume.

Ayume's eyes opened then she turned around.

"What was that?" Ayume said.

"Well I haven't said that so much." Yamamoto said.

"Aha! I love you too." Ayume said as she hugged him.

"Ohh.. For a second there I thought you weren't going to say anything back." Yamamoto said as he laughed.

"You're so weird." Ayume said.

So they decided to sleep.

7:00 am the next day!

*Knock Knock..

The knocking on the door woke her up. She got up to answer the door.

"Ayume." Kaiya was at the door to reminder her about the picture.

"Kaiya." Ayume said.

"Wow, why are you wearing one of Yamamoto-kun's shirts?" Kaiya asked

"It's not what you think Kaiya.. It was hot so I wore one of his shirts." Ayume said.

"Okay.. So anyway remember about the pictures I'll meet you out her at 7:50 okay?" Kaiya said.

"Okay." Ayume said as she said goodbye and closed the door.

"I guess I should make breakfast then wake up Takeshi!" Ayume said.

So she made breakfast and when she was done she looked at the clock it was already 7:36.

"Wow does it really take me that long to cook breakfast." Ayume said. "I better wake up Takeshi." She said.

She walked into the room and sat next to him. She started shaking him.

"Takeshi..Sweetie get up.."Ayume said.

"Hmm.." Yamamoto said trying to get back to sleep.

"Hello time to get up." Ayume said but he still didn't get up. A few minutes later she thought of an idea to wake him up. So Ayume kissed him until he got up.

"Are you up now?" Ayume asked.

"Well now that you mention it I am still a little tired." Yamamoto said in a sleepy tone.

Ayume smiled and kissed him again!

"Now are you up?" Ayume asked again.

"Yes, but come and lay down with me for now." Yamamoto said as he pulled her across his body and hugging her.

"Honey..Get up.." Ayume said trying to get up.

Then he kissed her.

"Up up… please." Ayume said as she felt him release.

"Okay." Yamamoto said getting up.

"Okay so get ready, eat and we have to go.. It's already 7:49." Ayume said getting up and going to the kitchen.

So he got dressed and went to the kitchen.

"See now you don't have to eat." Ayume stood there upset.

"I'm sorry.." Yamamoto said.

"It's okay I guess we can eat later." Ayume said.

"Okay.. Hey but at least I know you'll make a good housewife." Yamamoto said as he hugged her.

"Your funny okay lets go." Ayume said as she walked to the door. And saw Kaiya and Hibari waiting.

"Sorry that we're late?" Ayume apologized. "It's okay let's go." Kaiya said.

So they started walking out and to the printing store. Ayume had her arm around Yamamoto's waist and he had his arm around her shoulders.

"You guys have such a couple vibe?" Kaiya said.

They met up with Tsuna, Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko. Ryohei, and Hana.

"Hey guys!" Ayume said.

"Ohh hi." Tsuna said.

Then all of a sudden a girl with blonde hair said, "Yamamoto Takeshi is that you?" Then she pushed Ayume away and hugged Yamamoto.

"OMG! Yamamoto I can't believe it's you?"She said.

Ayume was very shocked and looked at Tsuna who also looked shocked.

"Anne?" Yamamoto said in a very shocked voice.

"Tsuna?" Ayume whispered and looked very angry at him.

Tsuna moved next to Ayume and she turned to him.

"You wanna tell me who that is?" Ayume asked.

"If I do you'll hit me?" Tsuna said.

"I won't but if you don't I just might!" Ayume said.

"That's his ex-girlfriend!" Tsuna said to her as her eyes opened wide.

Ayume looked at Yamamoto with upset eyes. As that girl still looked at her.

* * *

So what did you think about this chapter? I hope you liked it even if it's late. Which i really apologize for by the way.. Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone! I know that this chapter is short. but i still hope you like it!

I don't own Reborn!

* * *

Chapter 24: Date!

"Ayume…" Kaiya said taping on her shoulder.

"Kaiya let's go." Ayume said pulling away.

"Ayume,Yamamoto." Kaiya said asking about him.

"Nevermind its already 8:09." Ayume said.

"Okay." Kaiya said walking with her.

Yamamoto watched as they walked away!

"Ayume what are you going to do?" Kaiya asked.

"I don't know." Ayume said she looked really mad though.

"Hmm.." Kaiya sighed.

Then they reached the store just in time. They had to wait for a while. The lady gave her the pictures and they left. Kaiya even had wallet sized ones.

"Aww look at this..This one really came out nice." Kaiya said.

Ayume looked at the picture Kaiya was talking about it was the one where she was sitting on his lap.

"Yeah." Ayume said with a small grin.

"Ayume it's going to be okay." Kaiya said.

"About what I'm fine." Ayume said as she smiled at her.

"Okay."Kaiya said.

"So where are you going?" Kaiya said.

"The room."Ayume said. "What about you?" Ayume asked.

"Ohh well.. I'm going to the movies with…Hibari?" Kaiya said as she looked away.

"What! When did that happen?" Ayume said freaking out.

"This morning?" Kaiya said. "He asked me..We've been talking for a while and so he ask to go to the movies!" she said.

"Aww .. your first date with him.." Ayume said. "Shut up.. it's not we're just friends." Kaiya said.

"Hmph..Well I guess I'll see you later." Ayume said as they went their own ways.

Ayume walked past were she first met Anne. She ignored the feeling and went to the room. Yamamoto wasn't there and she was mad. She grabbed a pudding in the fridge and sat on the couch. Then a few seconds later she heard the door open then close. Yamamoto went up to her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Yamamoto said. "Well it can't be my boyfriend he's hugging someone else?" Ayume said.

Yamamoto moved his hands and toke her pudding away.

"Hey I was eating that!" Ayume said. "I'm sorry." Yamamoto said pulling out flowers.

"Are you mad at me?" Yamamoto said sitting next to her. "Well I'm not happy." Ayume said.

"I'm sorry about Anne." He said hugging her. "Why did you never mention her?" Ayume ask as she moved his arms.

"I don't know why.. But your the one I love not Anne." He said. "Hmph..fine your forgiven. Ayume said.

"Thank you I love you." He said hugging her. "I love you too.. Now can I have my pudding back?" Ayume asked.

"Here." He said giving it to her. "Come here." Ayume said.

Then she put pudding on his face.

"That's what happens when you take my pudding." Ayume said. "Really?" he said as she put some on her mouth.

"Your an idiot." Ayume said smiling. "Your funny too." Yamamoto said as he kissed her./

Yamamoto sat down and Ayume sat next to him.

"You'll never guess who out on a date right now?" Ayume said. "Who?" Yamamoto asked.

"Kaiya and Hibari." Ayume teased. "Really? Wow!" Yamamoto said.

"I'm happy for Kaiya though." Ayume said. "Yeah." He said.

"Anyway how about we go on a date?" Yamamoto suggested. "What!" Ayume said.

"Yeah we haven't had a date for a while?' he said. "Okay then how about tomorrow.?" Ayume said.

"That would be great!" Yamamoto said. "Ohh here.I almost forgot." Ayume said showing him the pictures.

"I want these two." Yamamoto said taking the one where they were at the cherry blossom tree and the one where Ayume kissed him. "I want this one." Ayume said taking the one when he kissed his cheek.

"Man my head hurts." Ayume said. "Here." Yamamoto said kissing her forehead.

"Better?" He asked. "Not really.?" Ayume said.

"What do you like about me?" Ayume asked. "What.. why so sudden?" he asked.

"I guess the question would be what don't I like about you. I love everything about you Yume." He said.

Ayume smiled and said, "I love you." And hugged him.

"So what about me?" He asked. " Hmm.. I don't know. Your kind, sweet, loving, honest.. where does it end." Ayume said smiling.

Then they talked for a bit longer and they fell asleep.

-Kaiya and Hibari.

Kaiya was waiting in front of the movie theater. She was wearing a nice purple shirt with shorts and boots.

"Hey." Hibari said as Kaiya turned around. "Hi." Kaiya said.

"You ready." Hibari said. "Yeah." Kaiya said as they walked to buy their tickets.

"What movie are we watching?" Kaiya asked. "I don't know I was hoping you could pick." Hibari said.

"I really don't know but, instead why don't we just go for a walk." Kaiya said. "I guess." Hibari said.

"I want to ask you something?" Kaiya asked. "Sure." Hibari said.

"Why did you ask me out?" Kaiya asked. "Kaiya I don't know what is it with you but, something just told me too." Hibari confessed.

"I never thought I would say this but, you changed me." Hibari said.

"Hibari do you want ice cream?" Kaiya said. "Sure." Hibari said.

Hibari and Kaiya didn't talk about what their relationship is but, more like what they like or dislike. Kaiya was smiling a lot with him and Hibari even smiled. She was having a great time and didn't want it to end.

"Look a bird." Kaiya said pointing to the sky. "You like small animals' right." Kaiya asked.

"Yeah." Hibari said. "That's cute." Kaiya said smiling.

"Ohh don't worry its destiny this happen. I'm going to get him back!" Anne said smirking and talking to someone on the phone. "Yeah I'll be here for a few weeks."

* * *

So tell me what you think?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 again i'm sorry its so short. But i hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 25: Confused Feelings?

The next day.

"Are you ready?" Ayume asked waiting at the door. "I'm coming!" Yamamoto said as he finished buttoning his shirt.

Ayume laughed and walked toward Yamamoto. "What?" Yamamoto said.

"You rushed and you button your shirt wrong." Ayume said as she unbuttons his shirt. "Wow..I feel like we're married." Yamamoto said.

"Aha.. yeah I know." Ayume said as she finished buttoning his shirt. "There all done." Ayume said smiling.

"Okay now we're ready." Ayume said. "Let's go." Yamamoto said as he held her hand and they walked out.

But, they met up with Kaiya who was entering the room.

"Hmm..going out?" Kaiya asked. "Yup..going in?" Ayume asked.

"Yeah..have fun." Kaiya said. "Hey how was yesterday?" Ayume asked.

"I'll tell you later? Your boyfriend looks like he wants to go." Kaiya said smiling. "No it's okay." Yamamoto said.

"No. she's right.. I'll call you later?" Ayume said." Okay." Kaiya said as they waved bye and she went inside.

"So where do you want to go?" Yamamoto asked. "Hmm..what about the mall?" Ayume asked.

"Okay!" Yamamoto said. So they walked to the mall and talked. Then all of a sudden Ayume saw someone at the door of the mall.

"Yama?" Anne said.

"Yama?" Ayume thought to herself.

"Anne..?" Yamamoto said. "Wow this is really a surprise." She said smiling.

"Yeah." he said. "Ohh..Anne this is my girlfriend Ayume." Yamamoto said as he put his arms over her shoulders.

"Ohh yes..I am so sorry about yesterday. I was just so happy to see Yama again!" Anne said smiling.

"Yeah the apology makes it okay." Ayume said with a bad look. "So you guys are going in the mall." Anne said.

"Yeah." Ayume said. "Well can I tag along. My friend just canceled." Anne asked.

"Well…" Yamamoto said looking at Ayume.. "I'm sor.." he said.

Ayume rolled her eyes and said, "Sure we can add someone in." Ayume said kindly.

"Ohh thanks." Anne said. "Anne can you give us a minute," Yamamoto said.

"Sure." Anne said as she walked in.

"What are you doing?" Yamamoto said to Ayume. "Being Nice!" Ayume said.

"So you won't get jealous with Anne around." He said. "No. because I'll be the one holding your hand." Ayume said as she smiled.

"Right." He said.

So they walked in holding hands while Anne was waiting for them inside.

"So you want to go get ice cream?" Yamamoto asked. "Umm.. Sure." Ayume said.

"Okay come one lets go." He said as he put his arm around her. Anne was walking next to them.

They got to the ice cream shop.

"What do you want sweetie?" Yamamoto asked. "Vanilla." She said.

"Umm.. one chocolate and one vanilla.. What about you Anne?" Yamamoto asked.

"Umm can I get chocolate." Anne asked. "Sure.,, One more chocolate." Yamamoto to the man.

So they waited for their ice cream they got their ice cream and went to a table.

"Hey try some vanilla." Ayume said to Yamamoto. "Ayume-san you should know he doesn't like vanilla!" Anne said.

"It's okay.. Since I started to date her I want to try new things." Yamamoto said as he tried her ice cream.

"Do you like it?" Ayume asked, "Yeah.. it's good." Yamamoto said as he smiled.

"See what your missing." Ayume said. "Yeah..Thanks!" Yamamoto said kissing her cheek.

"Wait I'll go get napkin." Yamamoto said as he got up.

"So Anne has Takeshi changed much since the last time you've seen him?" Ayume asked kindly.

"Ohh shut up." Anne said to Ayume. "What?" Ayume said.

"You heard me.. Yama was my boyfriend first and I'm taking him back." Anne said with a smirk. "What!" Ayume said.

"It was faith that we met again but just a coincident that you two are together." Anne said. "You know I tried being nice." Ayume said.

"But, there's no way that will happen." Ayume said. "Watch and see how much me and Yama fit together." Anne said.

"I'm back.."Yamamoto said holding napkins. Ayume didn't tell him what Anne said.

So they rode the rides and talked a lot. Yamamoto got him and Ayume two plastic bracelets it said 'I Love You Forever'.

"Aww I love it." Ayume said looking at it. "Then put one on." He said taking it out and putting it on her hand.

"Thank You." Ayume said hugging him. "Your welcome." He said as he hugged her.

"Damn." Anne yelled.

Ayume and Yamamoto looked back at her. She had spilled her drink on herself.

"Ohh.." Ayume said. "Yume can you go get some napkin please?" Yamamoto asked.

"O…Okay." Ayume said with a worried face and she left.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm still clumsy." Anne said. "Yeah I remember." Yamamoto said.

"We really had fun when we were together huh?" Anne said smiling. "I miss that Yama." Anne said.

"Well… so do I sometimes.. But I'm happy!" Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto I need to tell you something?" Anne said. "What?" He said as he looked at her.

"I want to get back together?" Anne said. "Anne.. don't!" Yamamoto said.

"No… why can't you see how perfect we are together. Just leave Ayume and come be with me!" Anne said. "I love you!" Anne confessed.

"Anne.. I love Ayume. You're the one that broke it off anyway!" Yamamoto said. "I know but I know you still have feelings for me!" Anne said.

"I don't I'm sorry." Yamamoto said. "Well maybe after this you'll feel different." Anne said as she kissed him.

*Thump* (Napkins fall)

Yamamoto turned around to see Ayume in tears.

"Ayume." Yamamoto said as he walked toward her.. "Don't!" Ayume yelled.

"Don't touch me!" Ayume yelled. "Yume!" Yamamoto said.

"I Love You Forever?" Ayume said as she pulled off the bracelet showing him. "I meant that!" Yamamoto said.

"Whatever.. There now you two can be together. Because you love her and always did right?" Ayume said throwing the bracelet at him. "There you won him back Anne." Ayume said as she ran away.

"Ayume!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Yamamoto." Anne said holding his hand. "Anne can you just leave me alone!" Yamamoto said pulling his hand away.

"Yama?" Anne said. "You probably ruined everything!" Yamamoto said running after her!

"She changed you Yama?" Anne said standing there watching him leave.

"How could he.. Why.. why?" Ayume thought to herself as she ran.

A couple minutes later Ayume went to Kaiya's room. She knocked and Hibari answered.

"What? What are you doing here?" Hibari said at Ayume. Ayume dropped to her knees as she cried.

"Ayume!" Kaiya yelled as she saw her crying at the door. "What did you do?" Kaiya said at Hibari.

"Nothing.. She was at the door and started crying." Hibari said. "Ayume what's wrong?" Kaiya asked.

"Can we talk alone." Ayume said but her voice kept cracking. "I know.. I'll see you later." Hibari said helping Ayume in and then he left the room.

"What happen that made you cry so hard?" Kaiya asked. "He.. he.. Anne?" Ayume said.

"What did she do?"Kaiya asked. "He.. he kissed Anne..!" Ayume said as she cried even harder.

"How could he do that to me? What did I do so wrong?" Ayume asked. "Ayume I'm so sorry!" Kaiya said as she hugged her.

"I can't.. I don't think I am ready to see him." Ayume said. "Right now my feelings for him are confused." Ayume said.

"Okay.. So you can stay here." Kaiya said. "Thank you Kaiya!" Ayume said.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for updating so late! It toke time since school is back! I try to write every chance i get! I hope you still love it! I want to know what you think!

Thank You for being so patient with me! I will try to write faster!

* * *

Chapter 26: Going on another Vacation

"Come on why don't you go and lay down." Kaiya said. "Okay." Ayume said trying to stop crying.

"Are you hungry Ayume?" Kaiya asked. "I have to cook for Hibari too, so I don't mind." Kaiya said.

"Sure.. do you want help?" Ayume asked. "No.. you rest okay?" Kaiya said.

"Okay..sure." Ayume said.

Kaiya called Hibari on the phone telling him to buy the stuff for food. Hibari came back with lots of bags full of food.

Hibari left them on the counter.

"So what was with Ayume?" Hibari asked taking the food out. "Well… it's just guy problems." Kaiya said.

"So she went back right?" Hibari asked. "Ummm.. about that." Kaiya said.

"Don't tell me you asked her to stay?" Hibari asked and Kaiya stayed quiet.

"Okay..it's fine.. but, they got to talk someday." Hibari said. "I know.. but right now she's so heartbroken." Kaiya said.

"Okay.. so where is she?" Hibari asked. "Sleeping in the room." Kaiya said.

"Ohh.." Hibari said.

-In the room

Ayume wasn't sleeping, she was looking at a picture of her and Yamamoto.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Ayume said as tears fell on the picture.

She got up and went out to the balcony.

"I still love you Takeshi." Ayume said as she held the picture to her chest and sat on the ground looking at the sky.

-In the kitchen

"Done!" Kaiya said putting the food on the table. "Wow… well done." Hibari said.

"I'll be right back." Kaiya said as she left to the room. "Ayume-chan… the foods done.. are you awake?" Kaiya asked.

"I'm awake.. but, it's okay I'm actually not hungry." Ayume said as she called from the balcony. "Are you sure?" Kaiya asked.

"Yeah." Ayume said. "But, are you sure it's okay if I stay? What about you and Hibari?" Ayume asked.

"We'll sleep on the couch." Kaiya said. "Ohh.. Okay! If you need me I'll be on the balcony." Ayume said.

Kaiya walked back to the table.

"She wasn't hungry?" Hibari asked. "Yeah.." Kaiya said.

"By the way we're sleeping on the couch." Kaiya said. "Really?" Hibari said.

"Yeah.." Kaiya said. "Okay.." Hibari said.

-Yamamoto

"Damn I'm such an idiot." Yamamoto said in his room.

Knock.. knock…

Yamamoto ran at the door thinking it was Ayume.

"Yume?" Yamamoto said as he opened the door. "Hi." Anne said.

"What do you want!" Yamamoto said. "To check on you." Anne said.

"Well she's not here because of you.. Anne what would make you think I had any feelings for you?" Yamamoto asked.

"We still have feelings for each other… can't you feel it?" Anne said. "No I can't…. I don't feel anything for you… What I can feel is I let my girlfriend down.. I feel like.. she's the only one for me." Yamamoto said.

"Yama?" Anne said as she touched his shoulder. " Anne please stop calling me that. You called me that when we dated.. we're not anymore. I'm sorry.. but I love Ayume.. But, because of you that could end." Yamamoto said.

"She's changed you so much.. You never treated me like this?" Anne said. "I'm sorry.. but right now all I'm thinking about is how much I feel stupid about what I did to Ayume!" Yamamoto said.

"Sorry.. I got to close the door on you now!" Yamamoto said shutting the door.

"What did that bitch do to you?" Anne said as she cried. "But there's no way I'll go home alone!" Anne said as she stopped crying and smirked.

Ring…ring..

Yamamoto tried calling Ayume..

-Ayume

Ring..ring

Ayume looked down at her phone… then she hung up.

-Yamamoto

"Damn.. please pick up!" Yamamoto said as he tried again.

"Hey.." A voice came from the phone. "Ayume…." Yamamoto said as he stopped.

"Sorry.. I can't come to the phone right now, just leave your number and message. And I'll try to get back to you! Thanks…Bye.." Ayume's voice said on the message.

"Ayume.. please pickup.. I need to talk to you. Please call me!" Yamamoto said leaving a message.

"I can't…" Ayume said.

-Kaiya and Hibari

"I have to go somewhere so I'll be right back!" Hibari said. "Okay I'm going to check on Ayume anyway." Kaiya said as she saw Hibari left the room.

Then a few minutes later someone knocked at the door. Kaiya went to answer it. Yamamoto was at the door.

"Hey Kaiya, is Ayume here?" Yamamoto asked. "Yes, but I don't think she want to see you right now." Kaiya said.

"She probably already told you what happen but, don't you want us to talk?" Yamamoto said. "I do… but she really just wants to think. Right now… she's on the balcony and doesn't want to be with anyone." Kaiya said.

"Kaiya please." Yamamoto said. "I'm sorry I got to go." Kaiya said closing the door.

Kaiya walked in the room but saw Ayume sitting down crying.

"Hey." Kaiya said standing near the balcony door. "Ohh… Kaiya its just you." Ayume said.

"Maybe you should go talk to him?" Kaiya suggested. "I want to, but I can't." Ayume said.

"Well what about Anne?" Kaiya said. "What about her?" Ayume asked.

"Go and talk to her and set the record straight." Kaiya said. "Maybe." Ayume said.

"Come on just go… her apartment his right next to mine." Kaiya said. "What!" Ayume said.

"Yeah, she's staying right next to me."Kaiya said. "Fine I guess I'll go and talk to her." Ayume said getting up.

"Good.. be the better person then punch her." Kaiya said joking.

-Yamamoto ( back to when Kaiya closed the door.)

"Damn." Yamamoto said. "Didn't feel good huh?" Anne said standing near the door at the next room.

"Sorry." Yamamoto said. "It's okay, I just heard noise and came out." Anne said.

"Right now she's on the balcony." Yamamoto remembered what Kaiya said. "Can I see your balcony?" Yamamoto said.

"Sure." Anne said letting him in she didn't close the door all the way. Yamamoto walked to the balcony and saw Ayume talked to Kaiya. They were just one balcony away from each other. The building was curved so Ayume didn't really see him at Anne's.

"Okay I can do this!" Yamamoto said as he started to climb over the wall. "What are you doing?" Anne said pulling him back in.

"Ayume is over there, that's the only way to her." Yamamoto said. "Yama even I know that's crazy!" Anne said.

"I have to go!" Yamamoto said. "No." Anne said pulling him in and just kept pulling him as he tried going back. Then Anne pretended to trip and pulled him down with her on the bed.

-Ayume ( when she walked out )

Ayume was going to knock but saw the door open and just walked in!

"An…ne?" Ayume said as she saw them together again.

"Ayume!" Yamamoto said. "I'm sorry!" Ayume said as she began to cry again and ran back.

"Yume!" Yamamoto said as he ran after he.

He couldn't catch her in time before she locked the door.

"Ayume?" Kaiya said as she saw her crying again! "I can't do this!" Ayume said.

"Ayume!" Yamamoto said. "GO AWAY!" Ayume yelled.

-10 minutes later after Ayuem explained everything to Kaiya.

"I need to go somewhere right now!" Ayume said. "Huh?" Kaiya said.

"Kaiya can you please call Reborn!" Ayume asked. "Sure." Kaiya said.

-Reborn come in

"What's wrong Ayume?" Reborn said. "Can I put a hold on the trials please? I need to go somewhere, anywhere!" Ayume said.

"Sure… should I be concerned?" Reborn asked. "No I'm just going through some problems and I need to leave. I'll be gone for 1week and 2 days. Then I'll come back!" Ayume said.

"Okay. So your leaving?" Reborn asked. "Tonight… don't worry Kaiya knows where I'll be!" Ayume said.

So Reborn agreed and left. Kaiya had to sneak to Ayume's room and grab some clothes. Kaiya didn't see Yamamoto thinking he left grabbed some clothes!

"Thanks Kaiya!" Ayume said. "No problem..1 week and 2 days okay!" Kaiya said.

"Yeah Anne should be gone and if Takeshi truly loves me I won't leave." Ayume said. "You'll be okay?" Kaiya asked.

"Yeah!" Ayume said. "Okay bye." Kaiya said.

Ayume went down to the train station and decided to go to the east side of the island. It was a perfect place to go for another vacation!

"Here's your ticket. Enjoy your trip!" The ticket booth lady said. "Thank you!" Ayume said taking the ticket.

* * *

So what do you think? Let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	27. Chapter 27

A Message From : Rainfalls97

Ohkay I know I am so behind on this STORY! but i haven't given up. Many people don't read this but it's okay. I write because its what I LOVE!

Anyway sorry this is such a short chapter. I wanted to end this whole fight with them so I kinda sped up the story. Sorry jumped to the end of this fight! I just want to continue with this story.

Sorry again for the late late late late chapter I've been so busy with school and everything. Uggg I wish it was easier to write. Well I hope you like please Read and Review.

P.S I don't own Reborn!

* * *

Chapter 27: Time Flies

Ayume walked in the train. She sat where there was a door to close off where she was at. Then sat down on a train chair. She put earphones in her ears and played music. She toke out the picture with her and Yamamoto then just looked out the train window. A few minutes later a guy came up too her.

"Hi." He said. "Umm… hello." Ayume said.

"Would you mind if I sit here. Everywhere else is full and my friends are loud in our cart." He asked. "Sure go ahead."Ayume said.

The guy sat down.

"So what is a girl like you doing on a train alone?" He asked. "Is that weird." She said.

"No, it's just. There's no way a pretty girl like you is single?" He said. "I'm not too sure what my relationship status is." Ayume said looking out the window.

"Ahhh… I see." He said. "Sorry please don't think I'm rude it just I don't really know you." Ayume said.

"Ohh..okay then. My name is Ryu Tamaki." He said. "I'm here because I go into I fight with my girlfriend. Like you I don't know my relationship status." He said.

"You two broke up?" Ayume asked. "I don't know. I really love her. I'm just giving her time." Ryu said.

"Well my name is Ayume, somehow my situation is similar to yours in a way." Ayume said. "So, you're taking the time off." Ryu asked.

"Somewhat… yeah." Ayume said. "So how did you find this place?" Ayume asked.

"Ohh… my friend's think I'm going through a rough breakup. I told them I'm fine but they found this place and brought me here." Ryu said.

"Ohh… I'm here for… vacation." Ayume said. "I wish I could say this is vacation. But it's no fun without my girlfriend." Ryu said.

The train stopped after a few minutes. Ryu went to catch up to his friends.

"Well I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ayume-chan." Ryu said. "You too." Ayume said her goodbyes.

Ayume got off the train and walked to a hotel.

"Hello good evening!" the person behind the desk said. "Hi… my name is Ayume." She said.

"Ahhhh…. Yes Ms. Ayume. Your room is 21." She said giving her a key. "Thank You." She said.

"You're welcome, have a nice night." She said. "Thanks." Ayume said picking up her bags and leaving.

Ayume opened the door, closed it behind her. She dropped her bags, looked around the hostel room. She went to the bed and laid down.

"I'm so tired." Ayume said as she started to close her eyes. "Goodnight Takeshi." She said as she placed the picture off them on the desk.

-Next morning

"What a long night!" Ayume said as she started getting up.

-1 week and 1 day later.

"Hello." Kaiya said. "Hey. So i'll be back tomorrow." Ayume said.

"Okay great!" Kaiya said.

"So how Takeshi?" Ayume askedwith a soft tone. "I wouldn't know… but he has been coming over the past few days asking where you at." Kaiya said.

"Really?" Ayume said. "Yeah… and one more thing Anne isn't leaving till tomorrow." Kaiya said.

"What? I thought her last day was today. That's why I planned to come back tomorrow… so that.." Ayume said,

"That?" Kaiya said. "That… Hmm…That if Takeshi went with her it would be easier to know." Ayume said.

"Ayume… he's not gonna leave you." Kaiya said. "I hope." Ayume said.

"He loves you… every couple has there're problems. This happens to be yours." Kaiya said as she tried to make Ayume feel better. "Thanks Kaiya… I better go gotta finish packing and get rest." Ayume said.

"Okay. Well I'll be waiting for you." Kaiya said. "Okay!" Ayume said.

-end of convocation.

-Next morning

Ayume wakes up and goes to the bathroom. A few minutes later… *Knock Knock*

"Coming." Ayume said *goes to the door and opens it.*

"Ryu!" Ayume said. "Hi Ayume-chan. I heard you're leaving today so… Tada!" He said as he pulled out some cupcakes.

"Cupcakes!" Ayume said. "Yeah I made them." Ryu said.

"Ohh how rude please come in." Ayume said. "Thanks!" Ryu said.

"So you gonna talk to your girlfriend when you go back." Ayume asked as she ate a cupcake. "Well about that after all this time I only found out she's coming. She forgave me." Ryu said.

"Ohh that's good!" Ayume said. "Yeah I called her when I found out and we just started to talk. Then I told her I still love her and she said she was never that mad." He said.

"Well thank you for spending time with me this whole week." Ayume said. "And I don't mean to push but I never got around to asking you what did you two fight about?" Ayume asked.

"Ohh… well she thought I cheated on her." Ryu said. "How?" Ayume asked.

"I wanted to surprise her on her birthday. So I went to the school and make sure all her friends came then this crazy chick that had a crush on me kissed me. Luna saw and was pissed but I told her that it wasn't what she saw. When we started to talk I got to explain what happen. She said she was stupid but I told her she was just confused." Ryu said.

"So if a guy kisses another girl, that doesn't always mean it, was him cheating or getting back together with someone?" Izumi asked.

"Well I'm not so sure… but if a person truly loves someone. Why would that person have to cheat? Why kiss a different person if you're madly in love with the one you have. Come on True Love exists with some people."Ryu said.

"Ohh I guess." Ayume said. "Well I better go Luna is coming and I gotta get ready." Ryu said.

"Okay bye." Ayume said getting up and opening the door. "Bye." He said leaving.

Ayume shut the door behind her and leaned against it.

"True Love huh?" Ayume said.

-Kaiya

"Ohkay almost done… Tsuna a little to the right." Kaiya said as Tsuna hung a banner saying Welcome Back.. "Like this?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes perfect!" Kaiya said. "Ohkay foods done, decorations ready and everyone here?" Kaiya said as she looked around but didn't see Yamamoto.

"Ugg hey Tsuna." Kaiya said. "Yeah." He said.

"Have you seen Yamamoto-kun?" She asked. "No not since this morning." Tsuna said.

"What was he doing this morning?" She asked. "Umm… I saw him with confessed.

"For what?" Kaiya said with anger in her tone. "I don't know." He said.

"Ugg...Ayume is not going to be happy." Kaiya said.

-Ayume

"Thank You for your stay madam!" The polite man said. "You're welcome and thanks for the service." She said.

Ayume left the hotel and headed for the train station. She arrived a little while later.

"Ohh please go well." Ayume said.

-20 minutes later

"Kay she just got here! Everyone get ready!" Kaiya said. Then in 5 minutes Ayume came in.

"Surprise!" They all yelled. "Awe guys Thank You!" Ayume said.

"Welcome Back!" Kaiya said. "Thanks!" Ayume said.

"Well come on enjoy yourself." Kaiya said. "I'm actually not such in a party mood. I'm just tired. But I love the party please everyone enjoy." Ayume said as she said hi to everyone then went into the room.

"Well everyone please party." Kaiya said as she went to go check on Ayume.

*Knock knock

"Hey." Kaiya said. "Hi." Ayume said as she was fixing the bed.

"Are you okay?" Kaiya said. "I'm fine." Ayume said.

"Really? Or are you just saying that?" Kaiya asked. "I don't know anymore Kaiya." Ayume said as she looked out the window.

"Is Takeshi coming?" Ayume asked. "I don't know." Kaiya said.

"Well then… it's okay. I just need rest right now." Ayume said. "Okay." Kaiya said.

Kaiya left as Ayume went to bed. Kaiya closed the door and Ayume picked up her bag. She toke out the pictures of her and Yamamoto.

*Sigh… "I miss you!" She said as she cried a tear.

-Yamamoto

"So it's my last day." Anne said. "I know." He said.

"Here's your bags." He said handing Anne her bags. "You can come with me?" Anne said.

"Anne… don't." He said. "Yama do you really think she'll take you back?" Anne said.

"I don't know… I do know that what we had is over. Anne I'm in love with Ayume. And I need to let her know that before it's too late." He confessed. " I guess I went overboard. There really is no way to change your mind?" She asked.

"Nope." He said. "Well thanks for the help, I'll just leave. Thanks." Anne said as she shook his hand.

"Bye Yama." She said. "Bye." He said as he left.

"She's really lucky." Anne said as she watched Yamamoto walk away.

15 minutes later… everyone left.

"Thanks so much for coming. And thanks for the help Tsuna!" Kaiya said.

Kaiya closed the door, someone knocked.

"Coming." Kaiya said. "Hi." Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto?" Kaiya said. "I know she's back." He said.

"Yeah… but she really doesn't wanna talk." Kaiya said. "Kaiya please… don't you want us to stop this already?" He said.

"Where's Anne?" Kaiya asked with a mad look. "She's gone. I just want to talk to Yume. Please?" He asked.

*Sigh… "In there." Kaiya said as she pointed to the room. "Thank you!" He said as he went.

"Uh huh." Kaiya said as she went to clean up. To her surprise Hibari was still there.

"What are you still doing here?" Kaiya asked. "The baby asked me to stay and help clean." Hibari said.

"Ohh." Kaiya said. "Well you can just take the dishes to the sink." Kaiya said.

-Yamamoto

He walked in to find a sleeping Ayume.

*Sigh

He walked over to the side of the bed. He saw the picture of her and him. The one when she sat on his lap. He sat down at the side of the bed.

A few minutes later Ayume started to wake up. She sat up and saw Yamamoto with his head down. He picked his head up and they just looked at each other.

"Hi." He said. "Hey." She said.

"Ayume can we please talk?" He asked. "About what?" Ayume said.

"Everything? All of it." He said. "What do you have to say that's different from what you did?" She said.

"I don't have feelings for Anne." Yamamoto said as he sat in front of her. "How can I be so sure." She said.

"*sigh… Okay. Yes you saw us kiss. But she was the one to do that. I never kissed back. That night you saw me and her together. I was going to see you. I couldn't go through the front door so I tried the balcony. She pulled me and she pulled me down with her." He said. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes. Ayume… Anne was my first girlfriend that's true, but she cannot replace my love for you no matter how much we have a history together.. I was sad when me and her broke up but when I met you I just wanted to get to know you. Then when we finally started dating I forgot what I had with Anne. She wasn't important to me when I was with you. You were the only thing on my mind. I was so happy when I finally got to call you mine." He said as Ayume started to cry.

"I'm sorry." She said. "There's nothing you need to be sorry for." He said.

"I love you and only you." Yamamoto said. "I love you too." She said.

"Can I hold you?" He asked as she nodded her head yes.

"I missed you!" Ayume confessed as she put her head on his shoulder and cried. "I missed you too." Yamamoto said as he hugged her.

"You're feeling better right?" He asked. "Yes… by the way I met a guy." Ayume said.

"WHAT?" He said. "Calm down he was just a friend. I promise!" Ayume said.

"Okay. You're mine anyways." He said. "Aha yeah!" She said.

"I really missed you." Yamamoto said. "I missed you too." Ayume said.

"So where is Anne?" Ayume asked. "She left." He said.

"Ohh." Ayume said.

-Kaiya walked in with the phone and saw them hugging.

"Awee…Yay! You're back together!" Kaiya said. "Aha! Yeah!" Ayume said as she laughed.

"Yup we worked it out." Yamamoto said. "Yeah we did." She said.

"That's great… ohh yeah Ayume, someone's on the phone they want to talk to you." Kaiya said as she handed her the phone. "Okay thanks." Ayume said as she got the phone.

"Hello?" She said. "Hi Ayume." Anne's voice came on the phone.

"Anne?" Ayume said. Yamamoto had a surprised face.

"Yeah." She said. "What's up?" Ayume asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For starting trouble and ruining things between you and Yama… I mean Yamamoto." Anne said. "It's ohkay." Ayume said.

"You're really lucky he loves you/." Anne said. "I remember when we started to date I was so happy. Then I broke it off and I guess when I saw him again I thought our feelings hadn't changed but I was wrong." Anne said.

"Ohh." Ayume said. "Sorry I just wanted to say Sorry and you're really lucky someone like Yamamoto is in love with you." Anne said.

"Thanks and I believe you'll meet someone else, you just need to let go over Yamamoto." Ayume said. "Yeah I'll do that!" Anne said.

"Bye." Anne said. "Bye." Ayume said as she hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" Yamamoto asked. "To apologize." Ayume said.

"Ohh." Yamamoto said.

"So would you want to go on a redo date?" Yamamoto asked. "Redo?" Ayume asked.

"Yeah… since the last one was a total disaster." He said. "Yeah I'll really like that." Ayume said.

* * *

So what did you think? I hope you at least kind of liked it. I'm no pro wirter. Sorry! But i still hope you liked it! Review I wanna see what you think... But please not too much Hate! No so ready for it. Yeah I know the truth is good. But truth hurts a lot. but hey if you want i'll put up wih it.


End file.
